


Rango's Voltron Kinktober Prompts 2018

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, PLEASE READ THE TAGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER FOR YOUR COMFORT, There are literally so many tags that I can't list them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: All 31 Kinktober Prompts from 2018. Features Multiple pairings and various kinks. All pairings and tags will be listed in the beginning notes for the comfort and convenience of readers. If you don't like a pairing just skip to the next chapter before reading.  (Moving these from Dumblr to here so I don't lose them, allow me a few days to add all of them) Otherwise, please enjoy!





	1. Kinktober Day 1: Deep-throating/Face-sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Submissive Lance, bondage, deep-throating, face-sitting, a touch of humiliation

“Now you’re going to take it all–” Keith smirks as he presses his cock through the ring of the spider gag strapped to his partner’s face. “–like the hungry slut we both know you are.”

The gag is brand new, the silver ring propping Lance’s mouth open glimmers with a nice sheen of spit. Drool he can’t swallow drips down the corners of his mouth thanks to gag. He nods, eager to agree with Keith so he’ll keep going.

Keith likes seeing him like this, arms bound behind him and body pinned to the bed with Keith’s weight. Flush beginning on his face and breathing heavily through his nose. Eyes in a subservient haze but centered on Keith’s haughty face. All Lance does in response is relax his throat so it’s easier for Keith to get in and get in deep.

“That’s it…” Keith hisses out a sigh as he slowly pushes down into his mouth. “Good boy…”

Lance closes his eyes, cheeks flushing with a moan at that little bit of praise. That’s usually all it takes to get him pliant and obedient in Keith’s hands. He can’t open his mouth more or close it around that cock as it slides in. And there’s no way he can prevent it from hitting the back of his throat too soon and making him choke and gag with another quiet moan. Keith just chuckles, dark and deep, thoroughly enjoying his power over Lance.

God he fucking loves when Keith is rough like this. He tries to whine, to moan Keith’s name but it gets muffled by cock.

“Shh, shh,” Keith says as he bites his bottom lip with another smirk. “Don’t want to wake your suitemate do you? Or maybe you want him to see you like– _ this _ ?”

At that, Keith fists his hair and thrusts in deep several times and Lance barely holds back a whine with his gagging. So big and so thick as it slides in and out nailing the back of his throat. Sometimes he lingers there, pressing the full weight of his crotch on Lance’s face. And fuck, he can taste the precome dripping out of Keith, that delicious precursor of salt.

It’s almost cruel to do this to him…but so delicious too.

“Is that what you want, slut?” Keith whispers as he presses slowly in until he’s into Lance up to his hilt. “I can always call him in here to see…just in time for me to finish inside you.”

Lance’s face becomes an inferno at the suggestion of getting caught in the act like this. Imagining Hunk busting through the door thinking he’s hurt only to come face to face with Keith blowing his load down his throat. Him watching as Lance, unable to move or swallow efficiently, coughs and chokes on it. Then Lance would helplessly let the come and spit drip out of his mouth and down his face to pool onto the bed.

The idea is mortifying but undoubtedly arousing as it makes Lance boxers tent with his own erection. Lance barely manages to shake his head no and Keith chuckles.

“Fine,” Keith smirks and continues to thrust. “Then don’t talk with your mouth full.”


	2. Kinktober Day 2: Ass Worship/Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHEITH (Keith/Shiro)  
> Tags: Dominant Keith, Submissive Shiro, Ass worship, Begging, Gentle biting, Body kisses

Oh he loves it and hates it when Keith does this to him. 

His young partner is lying on the bed on his stomach and propped up on his elbows playing a handheld game. A new one. Means his focus is entirely on the screen and he’s oblivious to Shiro’s eyes as they slowly trail down those hunched shoulders, to the curve of his spine, and then falling to rest on Keith’s ass in his form-fitting boxer briefs.

Oh, those are his favorite. The red ones with the black waistband. Shiro takes in a breath through his teeth, trying to muffle the exhale by covering his mouth. He wonders…does Keith know how enticing he is? How perfect that ass looks in those shorts? How much better it’d look if he just…took the damn. things. off.

Keith shifts slightly, raising and lowering his hips to get more comfortable and Shiro can’t help but think he’s definitely doing it on purpose. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before. It wouldn’t be the first time he teased Shiro by wiggling his ass in just the right way while feigning disinterest as he lets out a sigh to continue with whatever he’s working on. And each time Shiro's never been able to resist him.

Shiro lowers himself to the bed, crawling behind Keith and nuzzling up his calf. Then the back of his knee. Next, his inner thigh. Brushing his lips and planting kisses with heady sighs as he climbs higher to where he really wants to be.

“What’s up?” Keith says absently as he plays.

“Mmm,” Shiro sighs nosing the curve of his ass. “Have you been doing more squats at the gym?”

“Mmm hmm,” Keith nods. “Lance keeps trying to one-up me. So I do an extra set before leaving just to piss him off.”

Shiro gives him a gentle squeeze. It definitely shows. The flesh feels firmer too. He gives Keith a few soft bites through the fabric, holding back his more exuberant sighs. He slips a finger into the waistband, ready to pull them down for a real taste.

“Not right now,” Keith tells him and Shiro desists with a groan.

“Keith…please,” he whispers against the small of his back. “Please, I…haven’t had you in… _ days _ .”

“You know the deal,” Keith reminds him. “Not when I’m in the middle of something.”

“Can’t you pause it? For…a few minutes? Please,” Shiro begs, his thumbs rubbing Keith’s skin under the boxers right at his cheeks. “You look so good right now…” he says pressing his face to the crook of his ass with a ragged sigh.

Shiro continues to rub his face on the cloth. Hands squeezing both cheeks, biting them gently through the fabric again. Kissing at the hems with needy shallow breaths. But he doesn't try to remove his clothes again even though he wants this so bad he can feel his erection straining against his jeans. It’s almost painful thanks to how long Keith’s kept him waiting all week. So cruel his lover but Shiro has a hard time begrudging him for it.

“ _Please_ …I want you…” he begs as he massages.

“Hmm,” Keith just hums with a nod. “Why’s that?”

Boy Keith’s really going to make him work for it, isn’t he?

Sometimes he thinks Keith likes hearing that strain in his voice. That weak desperate tone. Gets off on having the power to bring Shiro to his knees and telling him ‘no’, knowing it won’t stop Shiro from wanting him. If anything it makes him want Keith more.

“Because you’re so…god damn beautiful, Keith. So delicious. You fit so perfectly in my hands…” Shiro lists but gets no audible response from his partner. “ _ Please _ …I want to  _ taste  _ you. Want to make you feel good…worshipped…” he continues rubbing his hardon against the mattress as he pants and rubs face against Keith’s perfect ass. “God Keith, I’m so… _ hungry  _ for you. Please…how long do I have to keep begging before–”

“Ten more minutes,” Keith tells him, the beginnings of a flush on his face as he taps away at his handheld. That praise and begging finally got to him. “Keep this up for ten more minutes and maybe I’ll let you spoil me.”

Shiro is more than willing and loses no time in doing so. Because any opportunity to show Keith how much he worships him is more than worth it.


	3. Kinktober Day 3: Edge play/Knife play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Trans!Keith, Submissive Keith, Dominant Lance, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, Blood Play (technically), Bondage, Fingering, Some AFAB language

The first rip from the knife cutting through the shirt collar sends shivers down Keith’s neck and makes his breath catch in his throat. It slowly shreds a line down the front until his chest is exposed and he can do nothing about it. Blindfolded while he sits on the bed, arms bound behind him and legs bound into kneeling. His knees are kept spread by Lance’s leg between them.

The edge of the blade scrapes lightly down his body. His collarbones, his nipples, the scars on his chest–the whole way Lance knicks little bits of flesh and Keith’s body jumps at the sensation. The cuts are tiny, they won’t stick around any longer than a couple of days but the feeling still sends a rush of adrenaline through his veins–as well as other places.

“We’ve barely started, Keith,” Lance whispers into his ear, the flat of the blade against his stomach. “And already you’re wet.”

“Am not,” Keith denies with a swallow.

Lance scrapes the knife edge down to his waistband and turns it to rub the handle against his entrance through the fabric. Hot and damp. And getting damper as Keith bites back a whine at the hardness rubbing in just the right place. He tries to close his legs but with Lance’s thigh in the way he can’t. He has to just take it.

“So that’s not your  _ wet cunt _ I feel through your boxers?” Lance asks with a sly grin as he pulls Keith by his hips, gently grinding Keith against his leg.

“No–it’s…not!” Keith gasps when he rubs just right.

“We’ll see about that,” Lance smirks and turns the blade again.

A finger slides into the waistband and holds it in place. More tearing as the knife cuts through it like butter making that smoldering heat in Keith’s belly coil and writhe. He cuts the other side just as painstakingly slow, even knicks Keith’s thigh as he goes, eliciting yet another ecstatic gasp. When done he pulls the shredded garment away and tosses it aside.

Keith immediately tries to close his legs but Lance presses the blade edge to his neck, stilling him.

“Tsk tsk,” he admonishes as Keith takes careful shallow breaths. “Keep those legs spread or I’ll have to cut that pretty neck of yours.”

“L-Lance,” Keith whimpers, his cheeks flushing at the threat.  

“Mmm…look at you,” Lance purrs with a dark chuckle. He rubs the knife handle against his crotch again but this time it trails through slick wet heat. “You’re practically dripping all over the bed already. Don’t move.”

Lance moves behind him, moving the knife to his throat again. His fingers trail down Keith’s chest, rubbing his pecs and flicking his nipple with his thumb. Those fingers dance over his scars, new and old, brushing them gently and smearing blood down his side. Lance buries his nose into Keith’s neck, inhaling deeply as his hand palms between his thighs.

That’s when he sinks a single finger into Keith’s wet hole. Keith lets out a stricken moan that gets cut short when Lance presses the sharp tip to his jawline. Quiet. Lance wants him quiet. So he bites his lips, whimpering and whining and doing his best not to shiver as Lance massages fingers into him. The knife is lowered and pressed gently to Keith’s hip, giving him a little cut that has him practically shaking with need.

“I swear…you just got wetter when I cut you,” Lance chuckles into him. “Your thing with knives makes a helluva lot more sense now but I can’t say I don’t just… _love_ what it does to you.”

Five times…five times Lance gets him close only to deny him. Slows his fingers to unhurried teasing circles making it impossible to get off. He just has to ride that edge. Nothing he can do about it.

Keith finds himself panting heavy as drool finds a way down his chin. Lance’s hand is slathered in his wet and the bed–it’s just as soaked. Body beading with sweat, crotch throbbing and aching to release. He’s ready to tip over the edge, ready to scream in ecstasy but then Lance stops touching him. Stops cutting. Just kisses his neck and sucks on his pulse as he pants and wheezes.

He begs Lance to end it, please. God! He can’t take much more!

“But we just started,” Lance teases, licking his neck and nibbling his shoulder with a devious chuckle.

“F-Fuck!” Keith gasps. “Lance!” he whines equal parts desperation and annoyance.

“You remember the wager, Samurai,” Lance says, firmly slipping his fingers back into Keith who’s breath catches at being filled again. 

Keith starts melting once more as fingers massage inside him, his head arching back onto Lance’s shoulder as he pants. He squirms with pleasure but only enough to get a few more tiny cuts from Lance. Blood flows in little drips, just like his wet cunt. God feels like everything in his body is liquid and dripping at this point.

“Remember…you said you could make it to  _ ten _ edges,” Lance murmurs into his ear. Keith can practically feel that snarky grin. “Tap out now…and  _ you lose, _ Team Leader.”

Damn it, he’s right. He did say that. And more than anything Keith hates to lose. Which means it’s going to be a long night. 

But by the end of it, there won’t be any real losers, will there?


	4. Kinktober Day 4: Spit-roasting/Dacryphilia (crying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHKLANCE (Shiro, Keith, Lance)  
> Tags: Bottom/Sub Lance, Top/Dom Keith, Top Shiro, Spit-roasting, Rough sex, Dacryphilia (only a little), Polyamory

Lance never thought he’d end up like this. On his knees on his idol’s bed, a thick cock thrusting into his open ass like a piston while another cock thrusts into his throat. Shiro’s hands squeeze on his cheeks, one warm and the other the cold prosthetic but both holding tight as he propels forward with enthusiasm. Keith, on the other hand, has his fingers delved into his short hair, guiding him onto his cock each time he lurches forward with each thrust Shiro gives him.

“How’s the view, Shiro? Any good?” Keith grins as he suddenly deep throats him. Lance chokes and gags but doesn’t call it quits, just returns to eagerly suck on him when Keith pulls him forward by his hair.

“Amazing,” Shiro grunts and pants. “Why…want to trade?”

“Never,” Keith shakes his head with a haughty chuckle. “If I’d known this was all it took to get him to stop whining, I’d have fucked his loud mouth back at the Garrison  _years_ ago.”

Lance’s face flushes red as he tries to glare at Keith for the rude comment. He can’t maintain it for long, not with the pleasure coming from both sides. Feels too good not to enjoy it in the moment. And boy if Lance isn’t in agreement with him. He would have loved having a friend with benefits back then too.

“I’m…almost done,” Shiro admits as he pants. “Not as much stamina…as I used to have.”

“Slow down then,” Keith says, popping his cock out of Lance’s mouth and he takes the chance to breathe unhindered for a second. “Trade with me for a bit.”

Shiro takes a seat on the bed, back against the wall for a quick breather. Keith grabs Lance roughly by the shoulder and hair, pulling him across the bed and pushing his face down towards Shiro’s cock. The senior member of their trio pulls off the condom before Keith shoves his mouth onto a nice clean cock and holds him there. Immediately, he goes to work bobbing between Shiro’s legs.

“That’s it…keep that mouth of yours busy,” Keith says as he moves about the bed.

Lance makes a whining noise as he arches his back, putting his ass in the air.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you back up,” Keith promises.

A fresh condom for Keith as he lubes up and positions himself behind Lance. With a single roll of his hips, Keith’s inside him. Shiro loosened him up good and damn if he wasn’t right–the view is fantastic. Lance on his knees, muscles tensing and arching, perfect ass,  _and_ silenced by a big cock? 

What a sight.

Keith thrusts him forward roughly making Lance moan on Shiro’s cock when it presses in too far. It’s too big for him, Shiro’s cock. Longer and thicker than Keith. There’s no way he can take it all without choking but the more he moans and whines the further it slips in and the more his throat gets used to it and closes around it. The gagging still happens and his eyes water with tears but he doesn’t stop, so eager to please these two men who’ve come to mean so much to him.

Shiro’s tilted his head back onto the wall, eyes closed as he sighs. Fingers running through Lance’s hair as he guides him into going faster. God, it’s everything Lance ever wanted–to please his lifetime idol and have the undivided attention of his rival. The center of attention and pleasure. 

And they  _want_ him there. They invited  _him_ in.

He couldn’t possibly be happier.

“You’re missing…the best part, Shiro,” Keith rasps as he fucks into Lance, digging his fingers into his hips. “Look…at his face…bet it’s even…better now.”

Shiro looks down and sees what Keith’s talking about. Vibrant flush, brows furrowed high and spit dripping out of his mouth with each bob of his head. And at the corners of his eyes, tears forming as emotion overwhelms him. Shiro feels a pulse of yearning wave through his body at the sight. God, the sight of those tears makes him want to thrust into Lance even harder but he resists. Instead, he lifts Lance’s face off his cock for a second to check in.

“Lance…” Shiro sighs, his thumb rubbing away the moisture on his cheek. “You okay? Do you want to–”

“He’s fine, Shiro,” Keith assures him with a smile, slowing his thrusts. “Probably the best birthday he’s ever had, right, Lance?”

“Y-Yeah,” Lance croaks as the tears flow openly. Shiro leans forward, licking them from his face with a heady sigh. “Please…d-don’t stop,” he begs.

“We won’t,” Keith promises Lance. “Anytime you want it, from now on, just whine that you haven’t had a good dicking in a while. We’ll come running. Right, Shiro?”

“Yes, definitely,” Shiro nods with a soft look and gently lowers him back to his lap. “Anytime, Lance.”

Lance returns to sucking away on his cock as Keith resumes a nice hard fucking. Shiro watches intently, cheeks cherry red and lips raggedly panting as Lance sucks him off amidst his emotional tears and moans. And Keith only finishes once Lance is completely spent. When done, the three of them collapse on the bed in a tangled, sweaty pile for a good rest before the next mission. All three looking forward to the downtime they’ll get when it’s accomplished.


	5. Kinktober Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: LOTURA (Allura/Lotor)  
> Tags: Sadist Lotor, Masochist Allura, Assault, Non-con/Dub-con, Bondage, Sadism/Masochism, Cunnilingus, Forced Orgasm
> 
> *~*~*~*~* FEATURES NON-CON/DUB-CON!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! *~*~*~*~*

“This will go so much better if you start talking now, Princess,” Lotor whispers in her ear. He runs his fingers through her hair, twirling it in loops and bringing it to his nose to breathe in her scent. “You have to know Galra interrogations aren’t…nice.”

Allura keeps her posture rigid in the chair she’s strapped to. Back straight, chin lifted, eyes focused ahead and face stern. Almost a soldiers response to interrogation. Impressive but he doubts she’ll keep that up for long. Not once he gets started. No one has ever enjoyed Lotor’s administrations in the jail cells. No one.

And everyone gives in to the pain eventually.

“I promise to let you go…if you tell me what I want to hear,” he purrs, scraping a nail down her cheek.

The only response he gets is a furrowing of her brows into a glare as her eyes dart to the side. He sighs with feigned disappointment. He knew he was wasting his time with all these formalities. Should have just jumped to work. Who knows how long they’ll go undiscovered in this base?

“I want to say I wish it hadn’t come to this and that I won’t enjoy this at all,” he says as he steps in front of her. Then his lips curl into a sly smile. “But that would be a blatant lie, wouldn’t it?”

His hand flies and smacks her cheek hard, her face turning with the sudden force. A red stinging mark blooms on her cheek. It could have been a lot harder but Lotor likes to give his prisoners a chance to change their mind. To beg for freedom. Not that it would help them, but he does enjoy that look of desperation they always give him.

Allura swallows before resolutely returning to her previous position; eyes ahead and serious. No breaking for this one. Not yet.

“I will not tell you anything,” she tells him. “The Paladins  _will_ find me and they  _will_ destroy you.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt they’ll find you,” Lotor chuckles and leans in close to her face, their noses almost touching. He roughly grabs her jaw and turns her face to inspect the swelling cheek. “Though, what state they’ll find you in is another matter entirely.”

Lotor barely digs a claw in at her jaw, just enough to penetrate skin right at his thumb. The Altean holds her breath as he squeezes her face hard enough to leave little bruise dots. Then he shoves her face away with a smirk.

“How many pieces should I leave you in?” he asks as he walks around the chair. His fingers delve into her hair again, gently at first but then he yanks hard making her yelp in surprise. “How much blood should they see when they find your broken body on the floor? How many tears should be on your face?”

He pulls a little and she winces. No tears yet. But he has time enough for that. Lotor lets go and smacks her other cheek with a backhand. Allura lets out a sharp gasp but clenches her jaw tight when her glare returns to him. Ha, it almost looks like she’s blushing with the way her cheeks swell with heat. Something about that gives him an idea to torment her further.

Lotor goes to his knees in front of her, looking up as she glares down. His hands slide up her calves, cupping as he caresses. Her stone face falters for a second. Allura swallows again, eyes darting down with a slight panic. Oh, now she’s worried? 

“Fear not, Princess,” he says. “As prince of the Galra empire, I’ve never had to  _ take  _ that,” he grins. “Where’s the fun in that? I’d much rather it be given willingly.”

Lotor presses his fingers into her thighs hard. She growls in response. Or maybe it was a groan? Hard to tell through those clenched teeth. He digs his fingers in again and she bites back a…gasp.

“Get your hands off me,” she hisses.

It’s only now he notices. Her cheeks aren’t red from his slaps. And that glare…her eyes are slightly lidded and unfocused. Those heavy breaths aren’t from trying to contain her anger. It’s from trying to contain her…desire. To test his theory further he glides his hands to her knees, squeezes hard and forces her legs open. The sound she lets out couldn’t be misconstrued as anything other than erotic.

“Mmm,” he hums with a smile, eyes darting to her entrance. Why didn’t he smell it before? She’s soaked.

“Don’t you dare,” she warns.

“Do what? Interrogate you more?” Lotor asks as he leans forward, hands still on her knees. “Hurt you? Bruise you?” he asks, eyes on hers. “Break you into a million mewling pieces for your comrades to find?”

Allura’s eyes widen slightly at that and her breath catches. Lotor digs a sharp nail into her flesh through her jumpsuit and she wails, equal parts pain and pleasure. He takes advantage of that mouth that’s fallen agape in pained ecstasy and captures it with his own. Forcing his tongue in to massage hers.

It feels so good, this melding of agony and thrill of pleasure. Her tongue slides with his with a moan. Then she suddenly comes to her senses but not fast enough to bite him. He pulls back when she tries with an amused laugh.

“To think, there’s someone who enjoys what I do as much as I enjoy doing it,” Lotor grins devilishly. “Let’s see if I can get you to scream like that again… _my_ _Princess_.”

And scream again she does. Over and over. With her body bound, she can do nothing as he bruises her arms and ravages her mouth with his tongue. He rakes his sharp galra claws down her forearms, tearing through her suit and leaving burning red marks. He bites her shoulders and pulls on her hair and presses hard on all her soft parts

Allura pants and bites back as many sighs and gasps as she can but it’s too late. Her objections become less frequent, fewer and farther between. She feels herself sinking into that place where she wants nothing more than to be broken until she says nothing at all. Only breathes and moans.

“So hard…being the Princess of Altea, I mean,” he rasps in her ear. “Always having to be strong. Always having to control everything. Everything prim and proper and moral. And safe.”

“L-Lotor–”

“Means you’re never allowed to be at someone else’s mercy,” he continues. “But you could be at mine, Princess.”

She closes her eyes as if she’s trying to block him out but his voice…it’s so sultry. So tempting. No one ever said evil could sound so delicious. 

“You’ll never find it in Voltron. Those sinful things you dream about in your lonely bedroom at night. Pleasure of a different, darker caliber,” he says, teeth grazing over skin and breathing hot on her neck. “But you’ll find it here…“

Lotor squeezes her thighs apart again but this time there’s no resistance, they fall open willingly. She says nothing as she bites her lip but her self-control crumbles away as she spreads her legs further...of her own accord.

It’s so much more satisfying when they break and offer themselves up freely, Lotor thinks.

He grins to himself before slowly tearing a hole through her sopping wet jumpsuit to reveal her wet entrance. Digging his nails into her thighs, he spreads her open with the pads of his thumbs and dives right in making her scream. Not in opposition but with unadulterated pleasure as his tongue dips into her. He laps up her fluids, swirls his tongue around her sensitive lips, and mouths her clit until she shakes apart with her orgasm.

That scream…is sublime.

“Prince Lotor,” a voice says over the intercom. “The Paladins of Voltron are approaching our base. They’ll be here in less than five dobashes.”

Lotor stands, wiping his lips of Allura’s flavor, then licking his fingers with a heady sigh. A dazed Allura breathes heavy in the interrogation chair. Her hair a tangled mess, her lips raw from Lotor’s rough kisses, body dotted with bruises and scratches. Her cunt slick and wet and dripping down the chair.

She’s never looked more beautiful.

“Shame,” Lotor sighs, looking down at his hard-on. “I would have liked to have finished.”

“Should we abandon this base and evacuate with our prisoners before they arrive?” his lieutenant asks.

“Yes,” he says. “Prepare our ships for departure.”

“And the Princess Allura, sir?”

“Leave her here, like this,” Lotor smirks. “After all, I promised to let her go if she told me something I wanted to hear. And I heard more than enough to…satisfy me. For now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lotor steps over to Allura in the chair. He coils a strand of her hair in his hand and breathes her in. He won’t be forgetting her smell or taste any time soon. And he certainly won’t forget that delectable scream.

“If you find yourself in need of…interrogating again, Princess–” he whispers in her ear. “–simply allow me to kidnap you once more. I promise the next time will be even sweeter. Because next time I won’t waste time on… _pleasantries_.”


	6. Kinktober Day 6: Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Werewolf Keith, Vampire Lance, Biting, Blood, Handjob, Declarations of Love (awwww)

“Hurry up,” Keith whispers, teetering on begging.

These teasing nibbles and teeth grazing all night are barely enough to scratch the surface and it’s going to kill him if it keeps up like this. That or he’s just going to wolf out and kill his partner in sexual frustration instead.

These vamps–-always acting like they’ve got all the time in the world. Er, well, they do but damn it, not everyone _else_ does. Lance should be a little more considerate of his approaching heat. Though, guess he can’t smell that like the werewolves can.

“'Hurry up'? Where’s the fun in that?” Lance questions with a smirk. “Besides, too fast and I might not be able to stop,” he warns him.

“You have more control than that,” Keith contends. “You’ve been doing this every week for the past three months not to mention the last four hundred _years_.”

“Still…”

“Damn it, I want to feel teeth in my neck sometime _this_ century, Lance,” Keith grumbles.

“Why don’t you just ask a wolf from another clan then?” Lance huffs with a frown.

He likes taking his time damn it. Makes it all the more enjoyable and delicious when he can savor it.

“I’m sure they’re just as impatient as you are. They’d get it over with quickly too,” Lance adds.

“I don’t want any of them accidentally _claiming_ me. They bite too hard and I’m stuck with them. Vamp bites go away after a day. And besides…” Keith flushes with a pouting frown. “…you get in deeper. It’s…more satisfying.”

Lance smiles a sharp grin at that. Keith never does like admitting how much he enjoys the vampire’s company. This is as close as Keith will get to saying he likes Lance better. That he wants the vampire more than any other werewolf he’s met. Shame their cultural practices don’t meld together well.

Such a goddamn shame.

Lance moves the long hair at Keith’s neck to the side and leans in. His breath on his neck feels like a breeze in fall, no warmth. Makes him shiver and inadvertently pull him closer for any kind of warmth as Lance grazes his sharp canines against skin. Makes the werewolf suck in a breath with eager anticipation.

Lance licks his lips hungrily then licks a teasing stripe across his warm skin. No complaints from Keith on how that felt, just a sigh as he nibbles his bottom lip. Lance can smell the smallest drop of blood on his lips where he’s worried through the skin in his anticipation and god does it smell divine.

Werewolf blood—Keith’s blood–has always had a profound effect on him. Makes him eager and hungry, even if he’s already fed. Which he did early this evening but he’s been counting the days until he got to taste Keith again. Earlier he just had a snack…Keith is a five-star meal and he wants to savor every last drop.

“Today Lance,” Keith reminds him gruffly.

“Relax… _my pet_ ,” Lance purrs on his pulse and the werewolf growls in response.

“If you call me that again I’ll–AhhHHnn!” Keith bites back a moan as he feels fangs pierce his skin.

He crumples a little into the vampire’s hold. A warm pleasantness starts washing over him at the neck and Keith protests.

“N-No languor, Lance. I…want to _feel_ it.”

“Right,” Lance remembers, color already starting to flood his cheeks with the small amount of feeding he’s already done. 

He returns to Keith’s neck and sinks his fangs into him again, languor suspended, making the wolf hiss out another ecstatic moan. He loves that pain. The throbbing ache in his neck with sharp teeth pressing in. Makes him feel like weak, pathetic prey, ready to fall in line to an Alpha’s every command and yet…

The vampire’s arms hold him, gently but firmly to keep his body from falling in case Keith’s knees give out. He presses him against the wall for support in his endeavor, and even slides a leg between his. Ready in case Keith should feel the need to rut against him as he often does when they do this. In fact, he’s doing it now, eyes hazing and breath short as Lance guides him into getting his release.

The same way any good Alpha would.

Lance pulls away from Keith’s neck and breathes heavy on the wound. He licks it hungrily but resists another taste. Keith’s likely already lightheaded enough, take too much and he’ll have a hell of a lot to explain to Keith’s clan. He wants more though.

He always wants more of Keith.

“Keith,” he whispers, voice ragged as he beats back that predator instinct to finish the job.

“L-Lance,” Keith pants as he continues to rut against Lance’s leg. “D-Don’t stop…touch me…like last time.”

Lance doesn’t hesitate. Maneuvers the buttons of his jeans open and pulls down the zipper in seconds. Pulling out Keith’s cock and expertly stroking it in his slowly warming hands. He’s had years of practice and it shows with how fast Keith begins to gasp and whine. Keith keens when Lance’s thumb runs over the dripping precome on the head of his cock, smearing it and slicking him with it.

It won’t take long now. He must be getting close to his heat, Lance guesses, with how quickly he’s ready.

“Your teeth…bite me…” Keith rasps, his own sharp canines showing.

He’s not changing but physical reactions like this bring out the animal in him. Mouth agape, cheeks flushed, eyes flickering from his grey to gold. Beautiful.

"L-Lance..."

“I…” Lance swallows. He presses his face to the other side of Keith’s neck but clenches his jaw shut. “Sometimes…I wish…” Lance mouths his neck with wet kisses. Scrapes his teeth against unmarred flesh with a weak sigh.

So badly…so badly he wants this. Four hundred years and he’s never felt anything like this. These months have been a never-ending test in his self-control.

Every time he feeds on Keith, bites him, he feels warm and alive again and not just because blood sustains him. A different more satisfying warmth. He could live forever with this bubbling feeling inside him. A million lifetimes of never telling anyone, not even Keith, about this deep desire for the werewolf in front of him that’s more than just sustenance and self-indulgence.  

But he doesn’t want to live a million lives. He just wants one…with Keith…that would worth throwing it all away if he could. He knows its not possible but old Gods…he wishes he could and he wants Keith to know it.

“I wish _I_ could claim you, Keith,” Lance whispers, his voice raw with emotion.

“La–aaAAhhH!” Keith wails as fangs pierce him again.

The sting of this bite is different. Harder and deeper than any bite Lance has given him; he feels it all the way from his ears to his toes and back to the smoldering heat in his stomach. Those fangs are practically reaching bone. No languor for the pain, just like Keith likes, but what’s strange is…Lance isn’t draining him. He's not drinking.

This…this is how an Alpha would bite his life partner. To mark them forever.

Keith doesn’t resist or protest even in the slightest, feels too good. The pain glorious. He releases in Lance’s hold, hot thick come spurts in pulses while he lets out a long drawn out moan.

Lance removes his fangs from Keith’s neck and his hand from his cock, panting and licking his lips. His own eyes have a lustful haze and some color now that he’s fed. And now Keith has a chance to really take in the impassioned words he uttered to him.

“Did…Why did you say that?” Keith breathes heavy, putting himself away and fixing his pants. “You…you can’t…say that. You’re a vamp, Lance.”

“I know,” Lance nibbles his lip contritely. “But I meant it.”

“Doesn’t matter. As a vampire, you can’t…leave a claim–-on anyone!” Keith exclaims, his voice cracking a little. “They’re supposed to be permanent. A mark that never goes away. You can’t…vampires can’t do that.”

Keith seems more upset about that obvious fact than anything else. He even looks like…he’s going to start crying. Keith pulls a bandana from his pocket and dabs it on his neck to wipe away excess blood. It’s long stopped bleeding; benefits of vampire saliva. He runs the cloth over his face on the pretense of wiping away sweat but Lance knows otherwise–grabbing tears before anyone can see them.

“Even if…you wanted to, by this time tomorrow…it’d be gone,” Keith grumbles through clenched teeth and walks towards the door. Anger tinged with sorrow in the way he frowns. “No one would even know I was claimed.”

Lance catches Keith at the elbow as he tries to walk by him and Keith growls at him. He doesn’t turn or strike though, which is more than he’d afford anyone else that grabbed him.

“I’d…give you another tomorrow then,” Lance promises softly while looking at his neck.

“Yeah right–”

“And the next day. And the day after that. I’d claim you every single day if its what you wanted,” Lance insists and lowers his eyes to the ground. “Just so everyone would know you were mine, for the rest of your life. I’ve never wanted to do that for anyone else. But I’d do it for you, Keith.”

A long quiet pause permeates the room. Lance’s face is flushed with heat thanks to Keith’s blood and his romantic proclivities. He can even feel his heart thundering in his ears again after all this time. With Keith’s heightened animal hearing–can he hear it too? They way his pulse races every time he looks at Keith? He _has_ to know.

Keith’s blushing too as his arm loses slack, his resistance waning in the face of Lance’s earnest confession. As his arm falls, tension leaving it, Lance’s hand slides down his forearm to clasp his fingers in his. He squeezes and Keith feels warmth pulsing through it.

“Then I guess…I’ll see you tomorrow,” Keith mumbles as he turns. Lance smiles fondly at him, relieved to hear it. “Eight PM,” he adds.

“ _Sharp_ ,” Lance grins, showing his fangs. He pulls Keith’s hand to his lips for a parting kiss and a wink. “See you then… _my pet_.”


	7. Kinktober Day 7: Praise-kink/Body swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Bodyswap, Masturbation, Praise-kink, Non-consensual masturbation?? (It’s not his body?? And he didn't ask permission? How do you tag that?? *shrug*)

This is going to be the most fun he’s ever had in his life. Who knew the healing pods could cause an error like this?

Lance looks over his new temporary body in the mirror. Or rather it’s Keith’s body. Hand on his hips with a big grin he twists and turns and flexes as he looks himself over.

Damn, Keith really did fill out those few years in the Quantum Abyss. Lance was sure when he saw him on the screen he’d looked taller and far more muscular. Seemed odd since only a couple weeks earlier he was much smaller. But damn…he’s as tall as Lance now and way more fit.

On the several occasions, they had team bonding/swim days at the Altean pool and he’d seen Keith’s body. In fact, he knew it well enough to see where new scars had been added to join the old. Lance takes the black t-shirt off and uses Keith’s hands to poke and prod at the marks.

A cut here. A bite there. Holy crap his muscles are taut! Huh, but his fingers are a little calloused. Must have been keeping up with his swordsmanship while roughing it out there.

“Look at me, I’m Keith. I think I’m so cool with my Marmora blade,” Lance says into the mirror with his arms crossed and pouting. “So cool with my awesome teleporting wolf. And my stupid mullet of hair. And my unfairly hot Galra mom that everyone totally wants to bone.”

Lance snorts at the sound of Keith saying all these things and revels in the sound he makes. Oh man, his laugh is kinda nice. Too bad he doesn’t do that much. He’d look a lot better if he did. Lance runs a hand through his hair and makes a dashing smile that’s entirely too out of character for Keith and laughs more at the hilarity.

He has to wonder, what the rest of Keith looks like. Like his, you know, stuff? Is he…is he bigger than Lance? He’s gotta know!

Lance starts undoing his pants with curious excitement then frowns when he remembers Keith’s words.

“Don’t do anything weird,” he’d said in Lance’s voice and both looked disturbed by the sound coming out. “If I wouldn’t do it normally, you shouldn’t either. Pidge will fix the pods and then us and no one will have to know this ever happened.”

It’s just a little peek. To satisfy his curiosity. It’s not like he’s going to do anything other than look. Besides, what’s he supposed to do if he has to pee before they get changed back? Hold it for days? That’s just not realistic!

Lance unbuttons Keith’s jeans but stops midway, and flushes a little. Feels a little odd doing this. Being himself but undressing Keith’s body…feels like he’s stripping Keith. With a shake of his head to clear his mind, he proceeds and exposes himself.

“Huh,” Lance nods, a mildly impressed look on his face.

Shorter than Lance by maybe an inch but a bit thicker. What about when it’s hard? Is Keith a ‘shower’ or a ‘grower’? Damn, he’d be pissed if Keith was bigger than him fully erect. Guy wins at everything else, being a skilled pilot, being drop-dead hot, and being the leader–he’s gotta win a literal dick measuring contest too? Then an idea occurs to him.

Now, he’s not going to get off. No, that would definitely fall into the category of weird but…maybe just a little stroking? You know, to see if Keith really is bigger. 

Just a few strokes he tells himself. Just enough to know for sure. And when Keith’s not as big, he can strut around with the knowledge that he’s got something up on the Black Paladin. Of course, he’d never say that aloud, he’d just revel in his boosted…pride…in private. So Lance swallows and takes a shallow breath as he curls his fingers around the flaccid length.

He gets hard embarrassingly fast and he has to wonder if that’s because he’s so excited mentally or if Keith’s body just hasn’t been touched in a while. No way to know. He tries a few different techniques and rolls of his wrist until he finds one that has him panting a little. Oh man, this is nice…Is it because he’s liking this? Or because Keith’s body likes this? He can’t tell but the flush he sees on his face–on Keith’s face–has him swallowing.

What would…what does Keith sound like? What if he…said Lance’s name while like this? Is that weird?

He leans against the bathroom wall and looks into the mirror. Watches as Keith’s mouth parts and gapes as he strokes. Is he sweating? Yeah, he definitely is. He pushes those messy bangs out of his face and bites his lip as Keith’s cock begins to drip.

So this is what Keith looks like when he’s unravelled? A blush that travels down his neck to his chest. Nipples suddenly hard. Broad chest heaving. And are his eyes changing color slightly? It’s…intoxicating to see.

Lance licks his lips and decides to utter words out of them. Words he definitely wouldn’t mind hearing outside of this room.

“L-Lance,” he pants in Keith’s voice and it makes his stomach do a somersault. “F-Fuck…that sounds…that sounds amazing.”

And if he closes his eyes…

“Lance,” he groans. “F-Faster Lance…you’re…doing so _good_.”

Jesus Christ. That’s going to kill him if he keeps this up. Hearing Keith’s voice praising him like this…he’s never going to be able to hear him say his name the same way ever again. He keeps pumping his cock, slick with pre, gasping and panting his name over and over.  

“S-So _good_ at that, Lance,” he rasps, almost tipping over the edge. “That’s… _my_ Lance. I want you so bad. I’ve _always_ wanted you.”

That one takes him over. He puts his knuckles in his mouth and bites down hard to muffle the sound of Keith’s climax. If he hadn’t that shout would have had people come running to find out who was killing Keith. Or, er, his body. After he releases an absurd amount of come onto the floor he collapses on the ground, panting and wheezing.

“Oh my g–holy…quiznak,” Lance gasps but only Keith’s voice comes through.

He looks down at his–Keith’s–cock before it can go soft.

He is bigger than him but he can’t even find the energy to be mad about it.

*****

Lance avoids Keith, mostly out of abject shame for what he’d done. It’s easier to do than he thought it would be because Keith has been avoiding him too as he walks about the castle, hands in his jacket pockets and a smirk on his face. Probably so no one would have to know who was in what body. He wonders which Lion they’d pilot if there had been an emergency. Same lions? Or would Lance have to pilot Black?  Ugh, it hurts his head to think about it.

Two days later Pidge has finally fixed the pods, though she had to get Coran’s help to do it. Alteans and their ‘magic’ technology. Before they can hop in for the swap, Lance (in Keith’s body of course) pulls the other aside.

Keeping this, what he did, from him…it’s not right. Dishonesty and lies and betrayal of trust can sink Voltron. He’s gotta come clean, no pun intended.

“I uh, so here’s the thing,” Lance mumbles nervously and it doesn’t suit Keith’s face at all.

“You looked at my junk?” Keith raises a brow though the rest of his face stays stoic. “It’s been three days Lance. You had to piss sometime.”

“Uh…I…” Lance stammers. “Know how you said not to do anything…weird? I uh…may not have listened.”

Keith frowns, his Lance-face unamused as his arms cross in front of him. He takes a deep calming breath and averts his eyes.

“Like what?” he asks, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “You didn’t go flirting with anyone using my face did you?”

“No, worse…I uh…might maybe have possibly–”

“Lance–”

“–jacked off using your body,” Lance blurts out his confession, his face flushing red as he bows it in shame. “I am so sorry! Please don’t kill me!”

It’s quiet for a minute and when Lance looks up he sees that tiny bit of pink is now a quite a bit bigger. Though Keith is still frowning with Lance’s face.

“That’s…not that weird,” Keith mutters as he closes his eyes.

“It’s not?” Lance questions.

“No,” Keith says shaking his head. “I uh…get it. You had an urge. Doesn’t matter who’s body you’re in so…you took care of it. So don’t worry about it.”

What a relief to hear! 

“Oh. Okay. Hey, wait…" Lance's eyes narrow suspiciously at Keith's averted eyes. "Why won’t you look at me?” Lance asks and then it hits him. “Oh! **_OH!_ **You–!”

Keith turns away in Lance’s body and stalks towards the pods, his cheeks are a raging inferno of shame and embarrassment.

“You did it too?!”

“Shut up, Keit–I mean–Lance! Shut up, Lance!” Keith shouts, his face turning redder at the notion that maybe Lance caught that slip-up. That he knows what he’d done while in Lance’s body. That he knows he did the exact same thing, calling out his own name over and over, begging for more, just to hear what it would sound like on Lance’s lips. “I’m ready to be back in my body now, Pidge,” he grumbles.

“I feel ya,” she hums, oblivious to the conversation they’d been having. “Could you imagine being inside Lance all the time? It’d be so exhausting.”

The comment makes the both of them nearly choke on their ways into the pods. Once the switch is made again it feels surreal to be stepping out of the pod in a body they hadn’t stepped into it with. And surreal to not see their own faces staring back them again.

“All fixed,” Pidge sighs. She throws an Altean spanner over her shoulder and it clatters to the floor. “I’m getting lunch,” she announces and leaves them.

Lance expected Keith to stalk off, now that he has his own body back but he lingers. His arms crossed and a pensive look on his face. But he says nothing. Not until Lance takes a step towards the exit.

“I can,” he says and Lance turns to see him flushed and frowning. “The answer…to Pidge’s question. I can and do imagine it. A lot. For the record.”

“Y-Yeah?” Lance stammers.

“So if…you wanted sometime,” Keith coughs and clears his throat in an attempt to compose himself. “Anyway…the offer’s there. Just, let me know.”

“Paladins! It’s training time! Shiro says, meet in the combat room!” Coran announces over the ship’s comms.

“We should go,” Keith suggests.

Keith turns to go, hands in his pockets as he steps to the door. Lance jogs over to join him. Keith’s keeping his eyes forward and focused like he’s pretending their conversation and the body swap never happened. Like they hadn’t just spent the last three days getting very familiar with each other’s bodies. And as serious as he looks…there’s still that tiny tinge of pink there on his cheeks.

How much did Keith enjoy listening to Lance’s voice those three days? How many times did he get off, moaning his own name? He can find out Lance thinks puckishly. He smirks, turns his head and leans his lips in real close to Keith’s ear–and breathily whispers, his tone begging.

“Keith… **_harder_ **!”

And better than he expected, Keith flushes and promptly slips in the hallway as his knees turn to jello.


	8. Kinktober Day 8: Prostitution/Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: HEITH (Keith/Hunk)  
> Tags: Bottom Keith, Top Hunk, Prostitution/Sex work, Blowjob, Fingering, Anal sex, Creampie

A month. Keith’s been undercover in the prostitution ring for a month now. His training as a Blade and many stern lectures from Kolivan have prepared him for keeping his cover and not blowing it. Finding the pickup and dropoff locations for the trafficking ring run by the Galra is of utmost importance. Taking this down will reveal dozens of hidden transport routes used for weapons and supplies and much more.

The sex work isn’t as hard to do as he thought it would be. Not that he’s a slut by any means but he’s not above doing anything for the mission. It’s easy to disconnect from what he’s doing when there isn’t a face he recognizes above him or under him. Just tries to focus on the goal and sometimes he even enjoys it a little. A break from the stress. But it’s been a month, means it’s time for them to send someone in for a debriefing of information.

Keith stands with the other prostitutes in the building talking about anything and nothing as they smoke and wait for callers. He’s gotten good with the small talk and he’s gotten comfortable with the less than modest clothing. A flimsy shirt cropped at the stomach and low rise shorts. Nothing else. To showcase his ‘assets’ is what the Galra madame called his body. Hair pulled up and out of his face. Some of the other prostitutes even help him with some makeup, decorative marks on his cheeks or collarbones to make him look like other species and make him more appealing. Otherwise, they say he looks plain and boring.

His eyes blink with recognition when he spots someone come in. It’s Hunk. They sent Hunk?

Actually, he shouldn’t be that surprised. Pidge doesn’t look the type to be interested in brothels. Lance would get distracted easily by all the hot aliens in here before seeking out Keith for information. Shiro is far too recognizable as the Champion of Zarkon's Gladiator Pits. And hell if Coran was going to allow Allura to go undercover like this. A princess? In a den of iniquity? Not on his watch.

But Hunk, he performs well under pressure all things considered. Calm most of the time despite being low key scared of everything. Level head on his shoulders. Yes, he’s the best choice for this.

Hunk spots Keith easily but continues to peruse around the room. Like he’s still choosing out a companion for the evening. Once he’s certain, he approaches the madame and points an inquiring finger in Keith’s direction. She nods with a sly smile and takes his offered credits. 

She runs the card through and when the money looks good she whistles and calls out Keith’s provided fake name. She points to Hunk and thumbs the door so he pushes off the post he’s leaning on and struts over to Hunk. He keeps his eyes low though. Don’t want to risk her thinking they know each other.

“He’s a little new so if he’s not to your liking or he doesn’t satisfy you--” the Galra woman states. “--just come back down and pick another.”

“Right,” Hunk nods. “Will do.”

“Room 304, Akira. Do a good job,” she tells him and hands Keith the access card to the room.

“Yes ma’am,” Keith says and takes Hunk’s arm. “Come with me.”

They stay quiet until they get to the room. Keith swipes the card and the door opens to a familiar layout. It’s the same in all the rooms. A double bed, a light source (usually with a dimmer for those light-sensitive guests), and a storage unit with any number of accouterments that could be wanted. As soon as the door closes Hunk tries to speak so Keith whirls and puts a finger to his mouth to silence him. He glances up at the corner of the room which has a camera.

Hunk nods knowingly and reaches into his pocket. Something clicks and a humming noise erupts.

“Pidge guessed they’d have something like this set up,” he says. “This will take care of audio for about ten minutes but it won’t knock out the video. That’d be too suspicious.”

“Right,” Keith nods. “Just…follow my lead.”

Keith pulls him by the hand to the bed and directs him into sitting on it. He gets to work taking off Hunk’s boots but talks all the while.

“They have a weekly shipment of different people dropped off and picked up,” Keith reveals. “It wasn’t easy but I got a few documents. Might help with tracking.”

“When’s the next shipment?” Hunk asks and his eyes flick down to Keith’s hands which are now busying themselves on Hunk’s pants buttons. “Uh…Keith?” he swallows and then whispers, “What are you doing?”

“They’re watching. If I don’t do my job they’ll take me off the floor. That’s where all the information is,” Keith says, rubbing his palms along Hunk’s clothed thighs. “I don’t know when the next shipment will be exactly but I’m getting in close to the top. Another month and we’ll have the whole operation.”

“You can’t just…angle our position to fake it for the camera?” Hunk asks. Now Keith’s fingers are slipping into his waistband.

“No, there’s three in here to cover all angles. They sell the video for credits,” Keith says. “If you can’t do this…I might get pulled off the roster. And you’d still have to do something here with someone so they won’t get suspicious or you won’t be able to come back for a follow-up. We lose information and you can’t come back.”

“R-Right,” Hunk swallows. He can feel Keith’s hot fingers against his skin and it’s giving him a reaction, a twitch in his pants. “W-Well…I’d rather it be…with someone I know. I guess.”

“Just…close your eyes and pretend I’m someone else. I’ll guide you along the way,” Keith says, eyes serious. “It won’t take long. I’ve gotten pretty good at this.”

Keith pulls open Hunk’s pants and reveals his semi-hard cock. He takes it in hand and Hunk takes a sharp breath. Keith looks up to find his eyes closed and pink flushing his cheeks. Keith's hand begins pulling in practiced strokes, rolling his wrist and gripping firmly. Hunk lets out a ragged breath and grips onto the mattress edge.

“ I-I…” Hunk bites into his lip as his cockhead begins to pearl precome.

“Your hand,” Keith says. “Thread your fingers into my hair. Then tug me down to your cock.”

“I don’t–”

“I’m a whore, Hunk. They expect you to be rough with me. To treat me like an object,” Keith says, licking his lips. “Just do it.”

Hunk blinks his eyes open long enough to do so. Slides his thick fingers into Keith’s locks and grips tight enough to make Keith gasp. Damn, that feels good he thinks. Hunk swallows nervously and does what Keith suggested, yanks him over and down onto his cock. Keith’s hands move to his thighs as he slides his mouth all the way down to Hunk’s base, dripping spit down his lips and Hunk’s balls.

“Ho…Holy c-crow,” Hunk stutters as Keith hungrily bobs between his legs.

This feels so much better than the aliens who come in for Keith. Normally he’d keep his eyes closed too, to make it all easier but…the sounds Hunk is making are having an effect. That panting and gasping as Keith sucks him in. Those whimpers as he scrapes his teeth against his shaft. And that whining noise Hunk makes as Keith tongues the slit to get a taste for him.  All of it makes Keith keep flit his eyes open and look up.

Hunk’s looking at him too. Face flushed with exertion and mouth parted as he breathes. Keith slides off his cock with a quiet popping sound and strokes the slick shaft with his hand again.

“T-Times about…to run out on…audio block,” Hunk breathes heavy. “T-two m-minutes.”

So anything else that needs to be said needs to be said now. He sits up higher between Hunk’s legs, raising until his face is close to Hunk’s. Crawling up his body until he’s perched in his lap. He feels so small compared to Hunk like this. Keith’s tongue darts out to lick his lips before slotting their mouths together. He didn’t expect it but Hunk is the first to press his tongue into Keith’s mouth, probing, searching, and massaging. When they part Keith lets out a shaky breath.

“Reach into my shorts,” Keith whispers, his voice a little raspy. “The data is on a small chip,” he reveals. “Take it now.”

Before reaching in Hunk’s hand tentatively palms the outside of Keith’s shorts. A hard bulge greets him and Keith hums out a sigh. Watching Keith’s face with lidded eyes, Hunk slides his hand in. He doesn’t actively search for the chip, instead choosing to cup Keith’s balls and then rub his stiff cock with the pads of his fingers.

“Hunk,” he practically moans. “The data–”

“I got it,” Hunk says and grazes his cock with his knuckles again.

He slips the file into his jacket and then suddenly the humming in his pocket ceases. Times up. Time to play their roles.

Hunk creates the illusion well. He grabs Keith and forces him back to the floor. It looks rough and cruel from the cameras, he’s sure, but Hunk’s fingers couldn’t be more gentle in his hair. He pushes and pulls on him, making him take that cock but is ever careful not to choke him. Hunk throws in a few derogatory comments even though they sound strange on his lips. But perhaps it won’t seem that way on the video to people who don’t know them.

He thought Hunk was going to come in his mouth. Or maybe his face. Quick and easy and they could part ways until next month. But Hunk has a better idea. Something to ensure they keep him on the floor for the next month. 

A good lay has to be worth something to these people. But the main reason is…he wants to extend their time together. Since he started sucking on his cock Hunk couldn’t stop imagining what else Keith has done here. And that made him want to try it too. And wouldn’t it be better with someone he knows? With Keith? 

Hunk pulls Keith from the floor and pushes him to his knees on the bed, pulling his shorts down to his knees with a yank and exposing his pale ass.

“H-Hu–Sir!” Keith gasps, remembering he shouldn’t call Hunk by name. “Wh-What are you–?”

“Getting my money’s worth,” Hunk says as he takes off his jacket and shirt. Keith’s eyes catch on his wide frame which no doubt has strong muscle hidden under all those layers of soft. “It’ll be good for you…I promise. So be a good whore, and stay there on your knees. It’s what the customer wants after all.”

Ah, now Keith gets it. Yes…this would be good for his reputation here. Keep him popular on the floor. And…he can’t say he’s opposed to Hunk fucking his brains out.

So Keith does as he’s told. Swallows and stays on his knees, his hard cock hanging between his legs and only getting harder as Hunk rummages through the storage unit. Hunk uses the provided lubricant in the box on his fingers, slicking them up liberally. He then turns and presses one thick finger into Keith’s asshole, making him gasp in shock. He raises his ass instinctually and Hunk continues his work.

It goes in easy and Hunk has to wonder if Keith was fucked prior to him arriving. As in maybe an hour ago because the next thick finger goes in just as easily and Keith lets out a ragged moan. He even rocks against him, throwing his head back with a needy noise. More. He wants more.

“H-Hun–AahhH!” Keith yelps when Hunk yanks his hair.

“Stop talking,” Hunk says. It doesn’t sound mean so much as urgent. “Or you’ll say something you shouldn’t.”

No names damn it. Or it’ll blow the whole thing. Keith nods and Hunk lets his hair go.

Hunk’s big hands grip tight on Keith’s hips. He pushes into Keith easily, his tight ring of muscle hugging snug around Hunk’s cock. So tight and full. Keith whimpers and whines into the sheets, stuffing them into his mouth, to gag himself so he won’t say anything to give them away.

That cock propels forward with a snap of his hips and Keith gasps loud into the sheets. Hunk keeps the rhythm going, rocking hard into Keith. The more moaning he hears the harder he thrusts. Then Keith’s muffled noises start to go weak and mewling. When Hunk reaches around, to touch Keith’s cock, he finds it rigid and dripping. Keith almost cries out when he wraps his big hand around it.

“F-Fuck!” Keith sobs, his voice cracking. “I-I…I’m–AahH!” he whines as Hunk thumbs the head of his cock.

Keith fills his mouth with the sheets again. He’s not going to be able to do this without screaming Hunk’s name. Even now he wants to say things like ‘harder Hunk!’ and ‘Hunk, please, faster!’ and ‘Fuck me deeper, Hunk, god I want your come inside me!’ He can only hope the way he rocks back on to that cock, the way he whimpers and whines as Hunk slams that prostate and the way his eyes darken with lust are enough to get the message across.

He’s close. Hunk can tell from the way his body shivers. From his little moans of pleasure. And how his legs shake like they want to collapse; like he’s holding back even though his body desperately wants to give in. 

He wants…wants to see Keith break. Vigorously Hunk pumps his cock and snaps his hips forward again in quick succession. Excited to see Keith unravel with his orgasm.

“Want me…to fill you up?” Hunk gasps as he pistons inside of Keith. “Cause…holy crow…I want to.”

What he’d give to tell him ‘God yes! Hunk, fucking fill me up! Stuff me until I’m fit to burst! I want to feel you inside me for days!’. Keith whines and nods his head, sheets still clenched between his teeth. It’s the closest he’ll get to a begging yes in this environment and he prays it’s enough.

It is. Hunk comes immediately at his nod. Throws his head back with an ecstatic shout, hand gripping tight on Keith’s ass cheek, and unloads.

His come spurts into Keith in pulses of heat that have Keith whining as he pushes his cock in deep. Gets it in as far as it’ll go and even then there isn’t room for it all. It drips around Hunk’s cock, leaking down Keith’s taint and balls. Hunk doesn’t stop thrusting even when he’s done. No, while it’s still hard he thrusts in and out, come dripping down Keith’s shaking legs as he strokes Keith’s cock.

“M-More…d-deeper,” Keith manages through the fabric.

Hunk pulls out and Keith moans as the come drips down his thighs. Within seconds, Hunks fingers are back inside him, massaging in the sticky seed, using it as lubricant of a dirtier kind, and pressing on his prostate with purpose. Keith comes within seconds, vision flashing with color and gripping the mattress until his knuckles turn white as he shakes out his orgasm.

When he’s done, Hunk removes his fingers, slick with lube and come and wipes them on the bed. He makes a move to clean Keith up but Keith shirks away.

“N-No…don’t…” Keith pants. There’s a giant drool spot from where he’s been biting the sheets. “Just…leave me.”

Keith eyes the cameras and Hunk understands. Taking care of the prostitute you paid for would be a little odd. Hunk fixes up his pwn clothes, his eyes traveling down Keith’s spent body. Shirt still on, shorts still around his knees, filled with come that continues to drip out of him, while practically laying in a puddle of his own release. He looks filthy but…Hunk flushes looking at him.

“I’ll be back next week,” Hunk says as he throws on his coat.

Keith quirks a brow, perplexed. Week? They’re supposed to do monthly? The look in Hunk’s eyes as he looks over his shoulder erases his confusion. Oh. Next week yes, but…not for the mission.

“S-Sure,” Keith nods, a tinge on his cheeks too. “Looking forward to…doing business with you again.”

Hunk smiles a little at that. “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS PROMPT! IT IS CHAPTER/DAY 30!


	9. Kinktober Day 9: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: ALLURANCE (Lance/Allura)  
> Tags: Virgin Lance, Virgin Allura, Lingerie, Kissing, Cunnilingus, Cuddling

They’ve been on several dates now that they’re on Earth. A beautiful planet with beautiful landscapes. Lance takes her anywhere and everywhere. From stores to parks and from restaurants to beaches. And the whole way Lance has been nothing but a perfect gentleman. 

He's so different from when she first met him.  She expected him to be far more lewd and suggestive. But when they first kissed he’d flushed eight shades redder and nervously chuckled when he pulled away. Like he couldn’t believe it happened. Then he asked almost shyly if he could do that again sometime. Since then he’s only ever kissed her and only when they were in private.

At times, it seems like he wants to do more but at the slightest hint of hesitance from Allura he pulls back. She’d apologize and he’d assure her it was fine. He doesn’t want her to feel pressured to do anything she’s uncomfortable with. Besides, he’d waited this long, hadn’t he? No reason he can’t be patient.

Yes, so different than he was. And now that it's been several weeks, she’s considering moving them farther than simple kisses and handholding. But how?

“Pidge, what can you tell me about human courting rituals?” she asks Pidge as she’s working at a computer.

“Pffft! Rituals?” Pidge snorts. “We’re people not indigenous birds. What do you want to do?”

“Well…I’m not sure,” Allura admits, taking a seat in a chair next to her. “How does one let a human know they’re ready for something more intimate? More physical?”

“Uh…you just…say  _that_ ,” Pidge shrugs and keeps typing away. “Lance will probably faint. He’s probably never had any in his life.”

“Any?” Allura blinks with confusion. “Any what??”

“Any anything,” she says. “As much as he flirts, chances are he’s a virgin.”

“Is that a human term? What does it mean?”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Pidge groans and turns in her chair. “Seriously?” she asks and Allura waits with interest for an explanation. “Means he’s probably never, you know, uh…mated. Copulated. Fornicated. With anyone ever. Any of these words working for you?”

“Oh,” Allura flushes. They didn’t have a word on Altea for someone who hasn’t had sex. “I s-see. I…I haven’t either,” she admits and Pidge slowly blinks with a stoic face. “But I’d like to! W-With Lance…how do I…is there a special way to…?”

“Okay,” Pidge sighs taking a deep resigned breath and closing all her programs. Might as well help. She's not gonna get any more work done anyway so she stands and stretches until all the bones in her shoulders pop. “We’re going shopping for a few things and I’ll give you a few pointers. But only if you promise to go to someone else for this romantic stuff next time.”

* * * * *

Lance struts down the halls of the Garrison in his new uniform marveling at the tailored fit. High quality and comfortable too. Looks so good in his signature blue. He almost thought they’d make him wear red because of his Lion but he’s glad they didn’t. Blue brings out his eyes and, he can admit, red looks better on Keith anyway.  

He does a couple twists in it the reflective surface of a window with an impressed whistle. He can’t wait to show Allura. Did she get one too? In pink? Bet it’s cute and matches her little cheek marks he thinks with a smile.

Lance arrives at his room and when the door opens he’s surprised to find her there.

“Hey Allura,” he says, his mouth curling into a fond smile. “You got the new uniform!” he comments as he looks her over. “Pink, like I thought.”

She turns with a smile of her own but she’s clutching her wrist in one of her hands. Her eyes dart to the side nervously.

“Is something wrong?” he worries and steps a little closer. She shakes her head and takes a breath.

“I want to show you something,” she says. “If you have time.”

“I always have time for you,” he winks.

Allura raises her hands and fingers start by unbuckling her belt. It drops to the floor and the entire atmosphere gets warmer. Lance’s flirty smirk slow disappears as she begins undoing the button and zipper on her uniform jacket. It slides off her shoulders slowly and Lance’s breath catches.

“A-Allura?” he barely whispers, his throat dry. She arches as she pulls the undershirt up and off, revealing her sculpted stomach and– “Oh…oh boy,” Lance swallows.

An incredibly intricate bra. Pink silk and lace, with swirling designs to match the Altean markings that go down her body. It cups and lifts her breasts, making it nearly impossible for Lance to take his eyes away. Then she lowers her trousers, stepping out of them to show panties and–holy fuck. She’s wearing garters with straps that hold up matching thigh highs.

When they went to the beach with the team she wore a bikini. His team lost the volleyball game because he couldn’t stop staring. It was worth getting bludgeoned in the face with Hunk’s spike several times. So it’s not that he hasn’t seen this much of her body before but this feels…so different. Far more intimate and with certain suggestive implications.

Once divested of her uniform she holds her arm at the elbow nervously, the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks.

“What…do you think?” she asks, barely above a whisper.

“Its gorgeous-–you’re gorgeous,” Lance amends quickly. He feels so warm looking at her. How can something as innocent as undergarments look so…enticing?

“W-Want to…feel it?” she asks, her eyes finally meeting his.

“You sure?” he asks. She nods and he takes a few steps forward until he’s standing before her.

He starts by brushing his hands over her shoulders, sliding over the silken straps. Hot. Her body is physically hot to the touch. One of his hands slides up to her neck, cradling it and thumbing her pulse. The other stays at her shoulder, thumb rubbing over the bra strap. He tilts her head to the side and lowers his lips to her neck, kissing gently.

While they’ve kissed before they've never kissed anything other than lips. And each time they did it didn’t send a surge of sparking electricity through them at the contact point. 

This feels far different and in a good way. Allura lets out a sigh as Lance mouths her neck. He sucks on the tender skin and she gasps. His hand releases her neck and pulls the pin holding her hair up so that it falls down in curly ripples. Fingers delve into her hair, massaging her scalp. She lets out another soft sigh as he buries himself in her neck kissing skin and smelling her hair.

The hand on her shoulder travels down following the strap. His fingertips brush over the silky fabric with its lace overlay until he feels a hard nipple straining against its confines. He cups her breast, only very gently squeezing until another content sigh comes out of her.

“Allura…you look so beautiful. You always look beautiful,” Lance whispers against her neck.

Her hands raise up until they hook around his neck, fingers twisting in the short hairs at his nape. He continues to nuzzle into her as his hands travel down even further, caressing down her sides and firm stomach. When his fingers brush over the lace edge of her panties he stops. Lance swallows nervously as if suddenly uncertain where to go from here.

But Allura doesn’t want to stop yet. She slots their lips together for wet, soft kisses which relaxes that tenseness in Lance’s shoulders. She takes his hand in hers and guides him lower. Presses his palm against the mound of her underwear and he lets out a weak noise in his throat. Then she removes her hold on his wrist and cups his own hardon which lets out a marginally louder noise. Almost a whine.

“A-Allura uh, I’ve…never…” Lance stammers.

“I haven’t either,” she tells him and it seems to bring a little relief to his face.

Guess that means they’ll both have to figure things out step by step.

“Then uh….want to lay on my bed?” he suggests. “We’ll just…see where it goes?”

Allura nods in response and Lance takes her by the hands, pulling her gently to the mattress. He directs her into sitting before kissing her into slowly reclining onto the bed. Her hair is splayed out around her and under him. Looking down with lidded eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks he leans in to give her a deep kiss, tongue slipping in with hers to elicit another sigh.

When they break for air Lance eyes her chest. Nuzzles down her neck, brushing his lips on her collarbones, then her sternum, until reaching her breasts. He slowly buries his face in the lacy cleavage of her bra with a sigh. He loves the feeling of the silk on his skin and the soft feel of the breasts underneath.

“If…you want me to stop…at any time…just say so,” Lance whispers. “No questions asked.”

“I know Lance,” she says with a fond smile.

He mouths her breast over the bra. Warmth and wet seep through making Allura shiver with a noise. He even licks the fabric, working the nub of her nipple into hardness again with his attentions. As much as he wants to worry it between his teeth he doesn’t, instead he tentatively lowers the straps on her bra, one at a time, to reveal her pert and supple mounds. Perfect flesh with dark nipples…they look like chocolate kisses.

Lance palms one, massaging it and rolling the nipple between his thumbs. He watches Allura’s face for reactions, flushing at the look on her face. Eyes lidded and blush deepening. Lance lowers his eager mouth down and takes her other breast into his mouth with a hungry moan. Allura lets out a loud gasp as her hands go to Lance’s shoulders, squeezing each time his tongue flicks over her nipple.

She pants lightly as he continues. He sucks and swirls his tongue, getting progressively better eliciting favorable noises the longer he tastes. Lance has a talented mouth, she concludes and not just when it comes to talking. He kisses down her chest, then stomach, stopping at her bellybutton to tongue and kiss it. Seems like he wants to kiss every inch he can find as he goes.

Then he brushes his nose against the silk of her panties. Breathing in deep and letting out a ragged sigh that seems to make his whole body shudder. Lance’s fingers toy with the waistband of her underwear, thumbing down the straps.

“Should I take it off?” Allura asks, sitting up a little. Lance’s eyes tilt up to hers, soft and blue.

“No,” he whispers and rubs his cheek on her thigh. “Think I want to appreciate them more.”

He does like he did to her bra. Noses her entrance against the panties, mouths and licks at the silk fabric to get it warm and wet. Allura gasps as she feels the heat and moisture soak through. Her fingers delve into his hair and she spreads her legs as he continues, tasting and breathing in her arousal through the panties. Both of them are flushed and warm, panting heavier the longer they continue.

Lance hooks a finger into the base of her underwear and pulls it aside, and within seconds his tongue darts out to lap at her entrance. Allura lets out a whimper as she arches back onto the mattress. He takes that as a good sign and dives in with enthusiasm, sliding his tongue over her lips and up to her clit. The moans she’s giving him are creating a hot pool in the pit of his stomach as his cock tents his trousers.

He’ll never make it to shucking them off. Not when he’d rather keep going like this.

“Oh God, you…Allura, I’m…hah…gonna lose it too soon,” he rasps, licking his lips of her fluids. So sweet. Is that an Altean thing?

“We…can always do this…again,” she pants.

“If you wear this again, I’ll be on my knees in seconds. Ready to worship you,” he admits. He kisses her thigh and sighs against it. “Like a goddess.”

“A goddess?” Allura turns vibrant red as her cheeks flush with heat.

“Yes,” Lance whispers with intense reverence in his voice.

“Then…of course I’ll wear it aga–aahHa!”

Allura lets out a gasping cry as Lance has dived back in with his eager tongue. Licking, mouthing, and sucking her lips into his mouth with a hungry moan. Suddenly her fingers tighten in his hair, pulling at the roots. Lance moans at the sensation clearly enjoying how she pulls him closer into her wet cunt. He could drown here and he’d die happy. Allura’s legs start to quiver and Lance grips them tight in his hands, squeezing her trembling thighs to keep them spread.

“La-Lance! I-I–” she whimpers. “I’m–”

“I know,” he says slathering his tongue over her clit again, painstakingly slow. “Let me please you… _my goddess_ ,” he begs before taking her in his mouth again.

Allura practically screams as her legs try to tighten over his head. Her back arching as her head snaps back against the mattress with a mewling cry. Lightning shoots in sparks up her body. Shakes her from her heaving chest to her curling toes and for a second she can’t see.

Lance lets out a ragged moan of his own as a hot sticky warmth spreads through his trousers. He knew he’d never make it through hearing her climax. It’s fine, though he’s wishing he’d taken the time to pull his pants off so they wouldn’t have to go directly back to the cleaners. Oh well. Seeing his Altean lover flushed and panting in her new (now soaked) lingerie is more than worth another dry cleaning bill.

“I suppose–-” she starts, adjusting her bra and taking deep breaths to get her composure back. “–-that you enjoyed the lingerie.”

“Enjoyed it? I’m still enjoying it,” he says with a fond look as he takes in her body again.

“I’m glad,” she chuckles with a content smile of her own. Lance climbs up the bed and kisses her deep, sharing her flavor on their tongues. “Should I show you the other ones?” she asks when they break for air.

“Other whats?” he hums, kissing along her jawline and ears, making her giggle.

“Lingerie sets,” she answers and he stops.

“You got  _more_ than one?” he blinks wide with an incredulous look.

“Yes,” she nods. “Pidge said I should have a pair for every day of the week. We got seven.”

Lance groans into her neck, equal parts yearning, excitement, and sexual frustration before he starts laughing. It’s silly and she finds herself laughing too at his dramatic reaction. They curl into each other as Lance wraps his arms around her shoulders. She nuzzles into his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair with a sigh.

“What color do you want to see me wear next time?” she asks, curiously.

“I get to choose?” Lance asks and she nods. “Do you have blue?” he whispers into her hair and she nods again.  “Blue then…”

They drift off in the bed, exhausted from their activities. Lance shifts and moves until his head rests against Allura’s chest. Hugging her waist to hold her close, he rubs his cheeks on the soft silk with a content sigh before falling asleep clutched in the arms of his alien goddess.


	10. Kinktober Day 10: Bonds (Telepathic & Empathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith and Lance)  
> Tags: Bottom Lance, Top Keith, Telepathic & Empathic bond (one way), Hairpulling, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Exhibitionism, Come Eating

This is awful, Lance concludes as he tries to find a quiet out of the way place to be alone. It’s the only time he’s ever wanted to be away from everyone. Being around the team right now is giving him the biggest headache he’s ever had. And it’s all his own doing. Remembering the whole debacle just fills him with unadulterated embarrassment.

—–--

_ “Coran, you have anything I can take for a little pain relief?” Lance asked. “My back…it’s been acting up.” _

_ “Is it bad? Do you need to use the healing pods?” Coran had asked back, worry on the older man’s face. _

_ “No no, nothing like that,” he’d assured him. “Just a little ache. I think it’ll go away but it’s making it hard to sleep.” _

_ “In that wall unit there,” Coran points. “There should be a small green bottle, with some green capsules. Take one. Should provide some temporary relief.” _

_ “Thanks. You’re the best Coran,” Lance had smiled and rummaged through the unit. _

_ Lance picked up the bottle that matched the description and popped the mentioned pill, only realizing a second afterwards that maybe the pill had been kinda blueish. Not really very green. More like seafoam. After peeking into the bottle to confirm he promptly squeaked in panic and ran over to Coran to show him the bottle. If he’d swallowed some kind of poison– _

_ “No, that’s right,” Coran tells him. “It should give you some pain relief.” _

**_And as long as you don’t focus too hard, the other side effects should be mild at best._ **

_ “What side effects?” Lance had blinked nervously. _

_ “Ah, that was fast. Must be your human metabolism,” Coran said, twisting his mustache. “Try not to think too hard, Lance. You’ll hear the thoughts of those close around you regardless, but if you focus too hard, you’ll feel everything they do too. It should wear off in a couple of days.” _

—–--

“Bullshit. This is bullshit,” Lance grumbles as he takes a seat on the floor in the training room. It’s empty for now, which is great because he needs a break from all the noise.

At first, it had been pretty mild, like Coran had said it would. Little sentences of things people were thinking but not saying. Pidge running numbers through her head. Hunk contemplating how to convert old family recipes to an alien equivalent. Shiro’s battle tactics. Stuff like that was easy to handle one on one. But then they were all in the same room and all the sounds overwhelmed him. He was so overstimulated that he nearly threw up when they finished their war meeting.

That said…the pain pills work fucking great. He’s never slept better. These side effects are crap though.

The door whirs open and Keith enters brandishing his bayard, transforming it immediately as he approaches the center of the room.

“Start training sequ–” Keith stops and spots Lance sitting on the ground next to the door.

**_What is he doing here?_ **

“Lance, what are you doing here? Training?” Keith asks, raising a brow as if he can’t believe that last sentence to be the case.

**_He looks…awful. What’s wrong with him?_ **

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Lance lies. “Just a…headache I can’t shake.”

“A headache?” Keith repeats and Lance nods his head.

**_Doesn’t look like a headache. And he’s been off all week. Avoiding everyone. Not talking. It’s weird._ **

**_You’re the leader, say something to him. Find out what’s really wrong. It’s not weird to ask if he’s really okay. That’s your job._ **

“I’m fine,” Lance says before Keith can say anything. “Just…a little stressed out.”

**_I hate that look._ **

Then I’ll go somewhere else, Lance thinks to himself with a frown. Lance sighs and gets to his feet. He should go before this turns into a conversation he just doesn’t want to have. They’re finally on the same page when it comes to Voltron. Not constantly bickering finally. Sometimes they even smile. He’d hate to take them back five steps because of an argument.

**_Hate that look. Like he's hurt. Where’s his smile? I haven’t seen him smile in ages._ **

Lance stops and feels a pang of something in his chest. An ache as his heart thunders. Why does Keith care about how often he smiles? Lance gives him a nod to excuse himself with one of his best forced smiles.

**_Fake. He’s faking. Something’s definitely wrong. What happened to motormouth Lance? Lance always has something to say._ **

**_I’m not great at this but…he knows he can talk to me, right? It won’t be like back on Earth. I’ll listen. Just tell him that. It won’t be weird._ **

“If you say you’re fine…then alright,” Keith nods, trying not to pry.

Keith does a lot of thinking, Lance is finding out. Just not a lot of speaking.

“But if you’re stressed you should try some training,” Keith suggests, rolling his shoulders to warm them up for practice. “Works your body and your mind.”

“Yeah?” Lance chuckles. “Is that why you’re in here all hours?”

“Works out pent-up energy. Helps keep me focused,” Keith nods. “Could help you too. Want to join?”

**_I asked him to join me? To train? What’s wrong with me?  Why would he ever want to--_ **

**_When’s the last time anyone spent any time with Lance? Could be why he’s down; no one’s been hanging out with him. And strengthening a friendship can only be good for Voltron…right? Yeah. Inviting him is a good thing._ **

**_Wait no! You can’t! You won’t get anything productive done. He’ll be too distracting._ **

Distracting? Why would Lance be distracting? He kind of wants to know now.

“Sure,” Lance nods and offers up a real smile this time. It’s small and not as snarky as the others but it’s there. “I could use some practice.”

**_Look. He’s smiling._ **

Lance feels a warmth in his chest now instead of an ache and suddenly he's reminded of Coran’s warning. Thinking too hard means he can feel what someone else is feeling. Does this mean…Keith feels this way when he smiles? It’s…wonderful. Imagine that, Keith likes when he smiles. What a good feeling.

“Right,” Keith coughs. “Let’s get started. I’ll set up some targets and dummies then.”

*****

An hour in and all thoughts have quieted down. Lance hasn’t heard Keith’s voice in his head since he started fighting combat dummies. At first, he thinks it’s because the side effects of the medication have worn off but then on occasion a word or two slips through. So he takes that to mean he just wasn’t focusing hard enough.

Usually, Keith's words are an exclamation of success. A ‘yes!’ or ‘take that!’ or ‘too slow!’. None of those words come out of his mouth though. Instead, Keith just revels silently in his victories with a smirk.

Lance is doing well too. Hologram drones the size of a softballs float around the arena, usually weaving in and out of Keith’s combat space. He’s careful to aim and only shoots when he’s sure he won’t hit Keith. Means he has to do a lot of running around to hit his targets but hit them he does. But he, on the other hand, is not quiet or modest about his successes. The last one was three quickfire shots in a row and plus an additional one for the dummy that was about to slam into Keith.

“Woooo! Hawkeye’s got _nothing_ on me!” Lance grins.

**_He’s smiling again. Finally. He looks like the old Lance again._ **

Warmth spreads through the whole of Lance’s body again, reminding him the side effects definitely haven’t worn off.

“Who’s Hawkeye?” Keith asks as he shuts down the training sequence. They’ve been in there over an hour, it’s time to take a break.

“Comic book character,” Lance waves off. “He’s kind of my hero. We done?”

“Yeah,” Keith nods.

“Good because my body is like the Everglades,” Lance sighs and swipes the sweat from his brow. “I need a shower,” he adds as he peels his sweaty shirt off to dab on his neck.

**_Stop looking. Stop looking. Stop looking. Look away. Look away._ **

Lance feels a familiar sensation in his stomach. A tense coil of heat tightening up. He’s not horny, or so he thought, but his crotch twitches a little and he swallows. Is this…what Keith is feeling? His back is to Keith at the moment so he can’t know what’s on his face but in his head however…the thoughts run rampant and many overlap each other.

**_This was a bad idea. A bad idea. Shouldn’t look at his body like this. Shouldn’t but want to._ **

**_Slick with sweat. Sculpted muscles. That scar. What does it taste like, to run a tongue over that?_ **

**_Does he make the same sounds he does in training? Those grunts and panting breaths. I want…to hear them._ **

**_My hands on his hips, bending him over the console and–_ **

“Y-Yeah, me too. Think I’ll go shower,” Keith says hurriedly and walks ahead of Lance. “See you later, Lance. Good training.”

Keith doesn’t turn around, just power walks his way around the corner until Lance can’t see him anymore. Can’t hear his thoughts anymore either. Lance just stands there, shocked at the thoughts he’d heard. That feeling of getting turned on slowly ebbs away until he’s flaccid again but the vibrant flush on his cheeks just stays.

“What was…”

Maybe it was nothing. Just imagining things. Keith’s not into him. It’s just, you know, from being stuck in space for god knows how long at this point. Just hormones. Yeah, that explains it. Lance shakes the thought from his mind and makes his way to his room for a shower before dinner.

*****

Dinner is a strange affair but not as headache-inducing as it could have been. Last time Lance could barely eat because all he could hear was a cacophony of voices at once. Makes him nauseous and lose his appetite. Instead, he tries something new, tries just focusing on one person. One voice is far more tolerable than six, not including his own.

And boy Keith’s thoughts haven’t chilled at all.

**_Stop thinking. Eat your food. Focus. Go do some more training._ **

**_You just need an outlet. To do something to get your mind off Lance. My mind isn’t what wants to get off. Dammit, stop! Please focus!_ **

**_I knew I shouldn’t have invited him to train. A disaster. No, everything was fine until he pulled that shirt off. It’s Lance’s fault, right?_ **

**_No, no, no. It’s not. It’s not Lance’s fault that you want to bend him over the dinner table and fuck him until he screams._ **

Lance chokes on his food and draws the attention of the whole table. Hunk helps him out, makes sure he clears the morsel and drinks some water.

“That’s why you need to chew, Lance,” Hunk insists. “Otherwise it’s too much to swallow.”

**_God damn it Hunk…why did you say that? Lance swallowing…my cock in his mouth._ **

**_Guzzling down my load like it’s a milkshake he can’t get enough of with that fucking smile on his face._ **

**_God. Fuck. I-I--_ **

**_I should go. I should leave. Right now. Screw dinner. I need to go to my Lion right now. My room. Anywhere but here. I need to get off again before I have an aneurysm._ **

“I’m full. Thanks for dinner, Hunk,” Keith announces with his poker face as he stands and quickly makes his exit.

Lance sits there, flush on his face but covering it with his hand. Pidge asks if he’s okay but he says it’s nothing. Just a headache.

But of course, it’s not. He’s horny. And not just because Keith is. He’s been gone from the room for minutes now but that feeling won’t abate. 

Lance wants those things…He wants to do them. With Keith. That's why he's fighting the hard-on in his pants. 

But with the amount of self-control Keith’s exhibiting and how little he actually says what he’s feeling…nothing will ever happen unless something snaps. That’s when Lance stands and resolutely makes his way to the door. He's tired of waiting for something to happen. 

So now its time to make something snap himself.

* * * * *

Minutes after he leaves the dinner hall, Keith’s about to pass by the infirmary. Sounds like footsteps. Someone’s running towards him. And calling his name.

“Keith, hold up a second!”

**_Lance. Shit. Fuck. Not another one on one. What if he--_ ** **_No, calm down. It's probably a training question._ **

**_And you’re good at those. So stop being an asshole and be the leader like you’re supposed to._ **

When Keith turns he’s met with Lance’s casual smile. The one he usually wears everywhere when he's in a good mood. It’s nice to see again but Keith doesn’t let it show.

“Finally,” Lance pants with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. “I’ve been running around looking everywhere for you.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks.

**_Me. Looking for me. Listen to him panting, god. I hope this doesn’t take long._ **

“I could use your help with some more training,” Lance inquires as he stands up straight.

**_See? A training question. Get your head out of the gutter. But now's not the time--_ **

“Sure, maybe later,” Keith swallows. “I gotta–”

“Cause I was thinking some hand to hand and no one’s better than you,” Lance compliments and Keith’s stomach does a somersault which in turn means Lance feels it in his own gut.

**Hands on Lance. Gripping his body. Takedowns that put him on the floor. Under me.**

**Weak. Restrained. At my mercy.**

**Focus. Focus. Focus.**

“Thanks,” Keith manages to say. “Like I said…later…”

“Why not now?” Lance smirks. “Afraid I’m too quick for you? Think fast!”

Keith’s reflexes and reaction time are insane. 

He grabs the incoming fist by the wrist and pulls to use Lance’s momentum against him. Twists the arm behind his back and firmly slams him into the door, then presses his weight on Lance to hold him in place. He barely saw it coming but man does he feel the pressure from Keith’s iron grip on his arm. The other hand is threaded in his hair and pressing his face into the door of the infirmary.

“Too slow,” Keith swallows. “You lose.”

“I don’t know,” Lance says back. “You only lose if you don’t have the advantage. And now you've given it to me.”

**_What does that mean? What does that mean? He’s not struggling to free himself. He’s not whining about me taking him down. What does this mean? What’s happ–_ **

“Keith,” Lance says, low and quiet. The sound makes Keith’s mouth dry but then he feels it. Lance pressing his ass against his crotch.

“S-Stop that,” Keith tells him, barely biting back a gasp.

“Make me,” Lance smirks.

Keith moves and pins his body flatter to the door. More pressure and no room to move but that means his hardon is pressed firmly against Lance’s ass. And when Lance lets out a soft moan Keith belatedly considers it’s what Lance wanted. Lance’s eyes are closed, his cheeks lightly flushed, and mouth parted but turned up a little at the corners.

**_He’s smiling. Is this really happening?_ **

He needs to test this further. Has to make sure. Keith swallows and presses his nose into Lance’s neck. Cologne and some kind of face wash. Freshened up real nice after his shower. He smells divine. Lance does and says nothing in objection to how Keith is breathing him in and relishing in it.

“What are you doing, Lance?” Keith asks against his neck.

“Trying to work out pent-up energy,” Lance answers and barely wiggles his ass against Keith’s crotch. It makes Keith suck in a ragged breath. “You seem to have a lot of it today. Wonder why that is?”

**_Because you look so good. Always do. And today…looking at you…you’re so tempting._ **

**_But I thought…I thought you were straight. So I never–But this…this could change everything. We could…_ **

Keith tugs a little on Lance’s hair and he lets out another soft moan. That sound has a profound effect on Keith, his cock hardening further against Lance’s ass. It’s clear to Lance that Keith wants to do more but senses a hesitance, a stiffness in his actions. Uncertainty.

“Are you….serious about this? Or is this a prank?” Keith asks and then his voice goes rough and raspy, almost a growl. “Because if this is a prank I swear to god Lance–”

“It’s not,” Lance promises.

Keith seems to relax a bit at that reassurance. His hold doesn’t ease at all though. No, he keeps his hands gripped tight on Lance as he eyes his neck. Lance almost expected him to bite it with the urges he’s feeling from him. Instead, he lowers his mouth and brushes his lips against the soft hairs at his nape. Breathing hot and sending a shiver down Lance’s spine.

“Do you have any idea how long…I’ve wanted to do this?” Keith whispers. “I…every time you back talked. Every time you made a stupid joke. I wanted to…pin you to the nearest surface and shut you up with my mouth.”

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance barely breathes. This kind of talk, really gets him going and it shows by how his cheeks flush.

Keith ruts slowly against him, dragging his hardon up and down slowly between his asscheeks. Lance makes a gasping noise while Keith bites back a hungry groan. He pulls on Lance’s hair to get another gasp and slides his tongue over his pulse.

**_You taste–_ **

“You taste exactly like I thought you would,” Keith says his thoughts as they come, making it sound like an echo. “Lance,” he rasps. “The things I’ve imagined doing...to you…”

Keith’s hand stays in Lance’s hair but the other releases his arm. His hand moves around Lance’s side, feeling down his torso until reaching his waistband. He flicks open the fly in two deft movements, the button then the zipper.

Lance thinks he’s going to grab him but instead, he slides his pants down slightly. So he can see just the cleavage of his ass. Keith’s hand slides in there instead and grabs a handful of asscheek making Lance squeak. He squeezes rhythmically with a hum, sliding his thumb gingerly down his crack until he’s over his hole. Just a few slight brushes has Lance shivering with anticipation.

“K-Keith, we’re…in the middle of the hallway,” Lance reminds him, his hands bracing the door.

“So?” Keith rumbles against his neck. “If we were in the dining hall I’d pin you to the table. Or in the middle of the training hall on the floor. The chance that someone could catch us would change  _nothing_ .”

Lance gasps out a weak noise when Keith presses a finger against his asshole, rubbing gently in circles.

“K-Keith,” Lance whispers urgently. 

Did he hear someone? Or was that just Keith?

“I’ve thought about bending you over the console in the Black Lion,” Keith admits, running his teeth over Lance’s neck. “Then ‘accidentally’ clicking a comm channel to another Paladin. Love the idea of you so consumed with begging for more that you couldn’t care less who was watching.”

Something about that twists in Lance’s gut in the most delightful way. Is it because of the empathy and Keith gets off on the idea? Or because he himself loves the thought of being seen? The thrill of being caught. Being humiliated. Being at Keith’s mercy as he fucks him relentlessly. God, it’s got Lance whimpering when he feels a spit soaked finger rubbing his entrance.

“K-Keith, g-god…please,” Lance begs. “N-Not…here.”

“Fuck,” Keith moans right between his shoulder blades, pressing his forehead into Lance. “Like that…hearing you…like that…I--”

**_I love that sound. Begging. Makes me…hungry. Bet he makes even better noises when he’s completely wrecked._ **

“Keith!” Lance bites back yelp when the finger slides in. “Keith…I’m…b-begging you, don’t…don’t fuck me h-here.”

“I won’t,” Keith says and, for a split second, Lance relaxes. “But you will  **_come_ ** here,” he insists.

Keith slathers his finger with more spit and curls it into Lance with purpose making Lance shake. If he really wanted to, if he was really worried, Lance knows he could push Keith off. He could scream or yell and Keith would stop. But he doesn’t want Keith to stop. It’s thrilling the idea of getting caught coming in the exposed hallway as Keith fingers him open. Lance rocks into that probing finger with a needy noise deep in his throat.

“God…Keith…I…fuck,” Lance pants. “Hurry…m-more…please, I want more…”

“You’ll get it,” Keith promises. “Once you come, right here. Then I’ll take you back to my room. For round two. And three.”

“Jesus…Keith,” he moans into the door. “Th-three? Three times??”

“Would you like that? Or do you want me to stop here?”

“Yes. N-No! I mean…F-Fuck,” Lance whimpers. “D-Don’t stop…and…t-take me…to your room. Keith, p-please.”

“I will,” Keith says with a heady sigh. “But first–”

Keith lets go of that hair and curls a hand over Lance’s mouth. Then he presses in on Lance’s prostate, rubbing with practiced movements that have Lance shaking violently under him. Keith muffles that mewling whine with a groan as Lance comes in his pants, his hips hitching well after he’s spent. Once Lance stops shivering, Keith lets go of his mouth and dips his hand into the front of Lance’s pants, feeling for his release and spreading it between his fingers. He raises them, slathered in sticky salt and presses them into Lance’s mouth. Lance just sucks and swallows the drops down with a moan.

“Good,” Keith rasps, rubbing his hardon against Lance. “Sounds…so good.”

Keith turns Lance so his back is to the door and crowds into his space. He grabs Lance firmly by the jaw and crushes their lips together for the longest, sloppiest, most sexually charged kiss Lance has ever had in his life. Fuck he can feel the desperation in how Keith’s tongue seeks out his, how his teeth bite on his lips and the low groan in his throat. When they part Lance’s lips are spit slicked and raw.

**_God, he’s perfect. Fuck Lance._ **

**_Do you know what you do to me?_ **

**_How many things I want to do to you?_ **

Images upon images flood Lance’s mind of every position Keith can think of. In every place in the castle and then some.  Lance’s eyes darken with lust as he breathes heavy against the door. His hands abruptly grab Keith by the jacket, clutching the fabric tight and pulling him nose to nose. Time to get started.

“Take me…to your room…now…” Lance demands against his lips. “We’re not leaving until you’ve fucked me seven ways from Sunday.”

Keith blinks dumbly for a second before an eager and wicked smile slowly curls on his face.

“It’s like you’ve read my mind.”


	11. Kinktober Day 11: Object Insertion/Sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHKLANCE (Keith/Lance/Shiro)  
> Tags: Bottom Lance, Submissive Lance, Dominant Keith, Submissive Shiro, Threesome, Polyamory, Established Relationship, Object Insertion, Sounding, Gags, BDSM, Overstimulation

“Put another one inside him, Shiro,” Keith says with a smirk. He’s holding Lance’s face in his hands, looking into his watering eyes. “He can take it.”

Lance mewls behind the gag, eyes squeezing shut when Shiro presses another smooth rod into his ass. He has something in every hole in his body. The gag is designed with a dildo inside to sit perfectly nestled in his throat. Can’t even breathe around it. Then there’s a number of objects of varying sizes (mostly synthetic dildos in shapes he wasn’t even aware were possible to be alien dicks) being pressed into his ass. And his cock…

The narrowest of metal rods has already been slid down his slit. It had been painful and uncomfortable at first but Lance soldiered through it because he’d begged for this. Wanted them to unravel him without fucking him at all. And he’s glad he did because once the sounding rod was in deep he could feel it in his prostate and if Keith adjusts it (which he’s been doing on and off) he keens and whimpers as it rubs that sensitive bundle of nerves.

He feels like he’s going to die the moment they pull that rod out so he can come.

“You doing okay?” Keith asks after the Shiro finishes putting another toy into him. “You’re up to six. Can you take one more?”

Lance whimpers and nods, pressing his cheek into Keith’s supportive hand. A solitary tear streams down his cheek, not from pain but from the stimulation. His face is so warm and his eyes are hazed over. He’s in the deepest part of his subspace and Keith sees it. Shiro presses the last toy into him, deep with his fingers and Lance shakes with a moan. His arms and knees are going to give out soon.

“Bet you want to come, huh?” Keith says with a smirk, looking back at Shiro with a nod telling him to get ready.

Lance gives him a pleading nod and Keith gives Shiro the signal. He hits a button and three of the toys inside Lance go off simultaneously with strong vibrations. Lance’s body arches with a muffled cry and Keith’s hands are the only thing keeping him from crumpling into the bed into a shaking pile. Lance continues to shiver and tremble and make weak needy noises.

“Shh shh, I know. Feels too good, doesn’t it?” Keith says, holding him up so he doesn’t collapse. Lance just whimpers, his noises getting higher and more desperate. “Gotta be more careful. Won’t feel nice landing hard on that rod in your cock so stay on your knees. You can do it.”

Lance makes a begging noise, tries talking around the synthetic cock in his mouth but nothing gets out other than garbles and drool. His eyes are starting to roll back. His nostrils flaring as his breath quickens. He’s not going to make it.

“Ready for the sounding rod to come out?” Keith asks and Lance nods with a high-pitched whine. “Alright…try not to move.”

Keith holds him steady, hands cupping his face and kissing his forehead, as Shiro carefully removes the narrow metal dowel out inch by inch. Lance doesn’t come when it’s fully removed, he waits because he’s supposed to. But it’s killing him. The vibrations in his ass, the cock in his throat, and now Shiro is sliding himself under his cock, a teasing tongue lapping at the precome now dripping from his slit.

“Don’t suck, Shiro,” Keith reminds him. “Just position him if you want to taste.”

“Understood,” he breathes hot on Lance’s cock.

“Did you like that? What we did to you tonight?” Keith whispers into his ear and Lance lets out a frustrated noise.

He wants so bad to finish but Keith likes making him wait. Making him suffer through bliss. He’s trying to lower his cock into Shiro’s mouth so he can fuck something but Keith threads his fingers through his hair and yanks him back up. Even that feels fantastic. Lance mewls again, eyes shining and begging. Keith can almost hear his thoughts being broadcast with every look.

**_P-Please, K-Keith! God please! I-I-I need it. I need it, p-please. I c-can’t take it, let me c-come!_ **

“What a fucking slut,” Keith pulls on his hair and slathers a tongue down his neck. “You’re going to come for me right into Shiro’s mouth. We’re going to take all those nice toys out of you…slowly…one by one…and then we’re going to fuck you into coming again. Now… _release_ .”

Lance climaxes on command, his eyes practically nothing but whites with how far they’re rolled back. He can’t scream like he wants so the only sound out of him is a pitiful whine as he presses his face into Keith’s chest and Keith holds him there. Lance whimpers and breathes heavy through his nose as his come spurts into Shiro’s hungry mouth. Keith’s fingers busy themselves to free Lance’s mouth of the gag. Once it’s out Lance pants and gasps in fresh air in hungry gulps.

“O-Out… _Christ_ …T-Take…them o-out, please, Christ,” Lance begs, his voice cracking. He tries to reach back to do it himself but Keith takes his wrists and holds them to the bed. “God…K-Keith… _please_!” he whimpers.

“No, you don’t touch those,” Keith smirks. “Shiro, you heard me earlier. Slow. One at a time.”

Shiro contentedly licks his lips clean with a nod and gets to work. Takes them out slowly, cleaning them in between each removal to prolong the wait. He saves the vibrating ones for last. Lance isn’t sure whether that makes them sadists or not as it’s certainly not painful that buzzing stimulation but it’s got him panting and whining again. So cruel yet so delicious. No complaints from Lance because despite it all he’s looking forward to more fucking and the sweet pampering he always gets at the end of the night.


	12. Kinktober 2018 Day 12: Pet Play/Costume/Licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Pet Play, Costume, alcohol consumption, Some public humiliation, Licking, Scratching, Come-eating,

Happy Halloween, what a crock of shit. He could be at home, actually doing something he likes instead of here at this…party.

A couple of dozen people shuffle about. Most of them are talking but many are dancing or playing pool in the garage. Music playing the same Halloween songs that have been popular since the 80s. Nothing new. Keith lifts the cup to his lips and swallows down a gulp of spiked punch.

At least there’s alcohol. Thank god for small favors.

He only came because Shiro insisted he get out of his room. Go hang out with his classmates. But he doesn’t hang out with many people outside of his college classes. It’s pointless. He knows maybe three people here. Ugh and the worst part about all of this…he had to dress for the occasion.

Luckily he owns a lot of black clothes. So he just threw on a black tee, pants and boots. Then hit up the local Halloween Express for cheap clip-on cat ears and a tail. Even came with a collar and little bell. With an eyeliner pen he drew on a few whiskers with a frown. Looking in the mirror he remembers thinking he looked ridiculous.

Shiro thought it looked great. He’s dressed like a secret agent thanks to an old suit he bought for someone’s wedding. Made himself a fake earpiece and pulled on some sunglasses.  It looks like they both took the easy route compared to many here but at least their costumes suit them. Buff agent. Sourpuss cat.

Keith’s only friends dressed up too. Pidge is in a lab coat with plastic beakers, pens, and fake syringes filling her pockets. Her thick glasses aren’t the least out of place with the outfit. Hunk has green makeup plastered all over his face with painted stitch marks and plastic bolts spirit glued to his neck. A perfect compliment to Pidge’s mad scientist.

“Cute,” she says sarcastically as she looks over Keith’s outfit. “You worked so hard on your costume, I can tell.”

“Bite me,” Keith huffs and drinks more.

“Sorry, none of us are vampires tonight,” she quips with a grin. “Besides, you’re probably salty as fuck.”

Keith snorts with roll of his eyes and clinks his cup with hers.

“So you did a couples costume too?” Hunk asks, popping a pretzel in his mouth. “I didn’t think you and Lance were together.”

“We’re not. What the hell are you talking about?” Keith asks, raising an almost offended brow.

Lance and him? They barely have conversations where they aren’t bickering with each other. The only time they can stand to be around each other is when the group is all together at lunch and for the occasional study session. Lance never stops talking unless he’s got food in his mouth. And even then that’s debatable.

Hunk nods his head in Lance’s direction to point him out. Keith hadn’t realized he was even here. He’s on the other side of the party entertaining a group of ladies in their sexy-themed costumes.

He’s got on a dark pointed hat with a wide brim. Navy blue robes covered in pentagrams and sparkles. Jangling jewelry around his neck and on his fingers featuring several crystals. Black boots and high waisted black britches that look oddly authentic for a costume. He makes a gesture with his hands and creates a spark between his fingers that have the girls oooing.

A witch. Lance is a witch for Halloween.

“See? Cause you’re a cat and he’s a witch and since we all hang out all the time it’s kinda like you coordinated with him to be his familiar,” Hunk explains though he didn’t need to. Keith caught on fast enough that he didn’t need his input. “Hey, Lance!” Hunk announces and waves.

Lance looks up from his conversation and waves, giving them a signal that he’ll be right there as soon as he’s finished talking. He excuses himself from the pretty ladies, pulling a flower out of hidden sleeve to give them. They giggle and playfully fight over it as Lance grabs his broom and makes his exit towards them. He stops in front of them and takes the offered drink from Hunk’s hand.

“Great costumes,” Lance says looking at them all but then his eyes fall on Keith. “What are you? A mouse?”

Keith feels an ember of heat flicker in his chest. Is Lance being a dick on purpose? Or can he really not tell?

“I’m a black cat,” Keith huffs.

“Huh, I don’t see it,” Lance shrugs but then snaps and flicks the bell on Keith’s collar. “Oh, I get it now. Doesn’t really suit you. And kinda boring. You don’t have paws or claws.”

“I’ll show you claws,” Keith quietly mutters under his breath into his drink.

“We all kinda match up,” Hunk comments. “Pidge and me, scientist and creation. You and Keith, witch and familiar.”

“Nah, Keith could never be a familiar,” Lance waves off dismissively. “Don’t you know anything about witch lore? He’s too cranky. Willful. No use for a familiar that won’t listen to its master.”

“Who’d ever call you master?” Keith scoffs.

“See?” Lance points. “Sorry, but Keith’s just a plain, ole, boring cat and an amazing witch, like myself, wouldn’t bother himself with one of those.”

That…actually makes Keith madder than the familiar comment in the first place. Plain? Boring? Is he trying to say Keith’s ugly? No, not that. But maybe not worth paying attention to. Boy, that fires him up and he’s not sure why.

So he didn’t put much effort into his costume. That doesn’t mean he’d make a bad familiar. Er! Cat! A bad cat. 

“Those girls said they were going to play truth or dare later. Want to join us?” Lance asks the group.

“What are we twelve?” Pidge snorts.

“Sounds fun,” Hunk admits. “I never got to play that much as a kid. Want to join Keith?”

“Ugh,” Keith rolls his eyes and finishes off his drink.

“Keith won’t play. It’s too _immature_ and _uncool_ for him. Sourpuss,” Lance snickers and then lights up with a realization. “Hey! You know what, I take it back, your costume suits you perfectly," he laughs.

Keith feels a low growl in his throat. Annoyed with Lance and his stupid jokes.

He knows he’s being baited and no matter what reaction he has he loses. If he yells, Keith’s in the wrong for not being able to take a joke. If he caves and joins them in the game Lance will just embarrass him there instead. He opts for the one that makes himself not look like an asshole.

“I need to refill my drink,” Keith huffs. “Then I’ll play your stupid game.”

*****

Truth or dare is just as dumb as he remembers it. No one wants to do any dares. Cowards all of them. But they have added an interesting element. A pot of money in the center, ten bucks from everyone. If someone opts out of a truth or dare they lose access to the pot. The last person standing gets the winnings.

There’s a good circle of ten people, all with drinks and laughter to spread around. Lance is surrounded by his harem of sexy women he impressed and it’s not a jump to think Lance thinks one of them will go home with him.

God, he thinks he’s so cool just because he knows a couple of magic tricks and he’s hot. Keith blinks and shakes his head. Did he just–He’s been drinking too much. He glances over there again and comes to the same conclusion.

Yeah, alright. Lance is hot. But his attitude leaves something to be desired. Keith wouldn’t mind if someone knocked him off his pedestal, brought him down to the ground a little. Thing is, he always seems to have an answer or a response at the ready. There’s no catching him off guard.

“Truth or Dare, Keith?” Pidge asks.

“Dare,” Keith says, bored with all the truths people keep saying.

Maybe they’ll dare him to drown himself in the pool out back. Or they’ll dare him to go home. He can only hope since it would be twice as fun as this.

“Oh, huh. I didn’t–okay, give me a second,” Pidge hums, clearly not ready for an actual dare.

“Dare him to meow!” Lance snorts and the girls around him giggle. Keith frowns but Lance shrugs. “What? You’re the one who came here as a cat.”

“Yeah, that’ll work. I dare you to meow at least three times,” Pidge tells him.

Keith sighs and puts down his drink. The first meow is pathetic. It doesn’t even sound like a cat and the others point out that fact. Lance, in particular, tells him that was the saddest excuse for a cat meow that he’s ever heard in his life. No wonder he’s a terrible cat.

“I’d be glad to hiss and scratch your eyes out,” Keith grumbles.

“Come on Keith, just meow two more times and we can move on,” Pidge insists.

He meows twice more in terrible cat fashion so they can move to the next person. The upside with that humiliation is that people are more inclined to choose ‘dare’ now. Even Lance does it once and Hunk makes him do a shot of Tabasco sauce. Then it’s Lance’s turn to pick someone. He gives Keith a challenging eye before opening his mouth.

“Keith. Truth or Dare?” he asks with a knowing look.

Does Lance think he’ll wimp out and choose ‘truth’?

“Dare,” Keith practically glares.

“Haha, you’re gonna regret that,” Lance chuckles deviously. “In true cat fashion, meaning you gotta act like one, I dare you to lick the person in this circle that you find the hottest.”

Everyone oooo’s and giggles with laughter. No way Keith will do that. Look at him, he’s already red with annoyance and his jaw set into a tight clench. If he abdicates he has to give up the pot. Five people have already opted out, including Hunk, but they continue to play for the fun of it. Means if Keith says no he can’t win and man does he want to rub Lance’s smug little face in it with a hundred bucks in cash.

“I’ll do it,” Keith agrees and everyone gasps as he scans the circle.

There are two girls who look extremely interested in what Keith is going to do. He knows they have crushes on him and the worst thing would be to lick one of them. They’d see it as something more and he’d never get rid of them. He could just lick Hunk or Pidge. They’re not his type but at least they wouldn’t misunderstand. They’d know he was doing it for the chance to win.

But then a horrible idea strikes him. A horrible, wonderful, wicked idea. He did say the hottest person right? Keith gets on his hands and knees like a cat and immediately there are giggles.

“Oh my god he’s gonna do it!” someone snickers. Another girl pulls out her phone to record it.

He’d feel embarrassed if not for the determination in his gut. He crawls resolutely forward and stops…in front of Lance.

Lance thinks it’s a joke at first and rolls his eyes. Keith’s clearly going for one of the girls on either side of him, you know, to ruin his chances with one of them tonight.

Nope. He’s got a much better plan than that. Keith takes a single step forward, planting his hand between Lance’s crossed legs and suddenly Lance stops smiling. His eyes meet Keith’s and he finds a haughty smirk on Keith’s lips.

“Uh…” is all Lance gets out when Keith’s other hand grasps his chin and turns it away.

Keith parts his mouth and breathes hot on Lance’s neck eliciting a nervous swallow. His tongue darts out and in one long lick, Keith slides his tongue all the way from Lance’s neck to his jawline and stopping at his ear. Lance isn’t saying anything, he’s barely breathing, and there’s a light blush on his cheeks. Ha, finally caught off guard with no words to utter. This is better than he could have ever hoped.

Now to make it even more embarrassing. Keith leans back in and whispers into his ear.

“And you thought I’d be a _bad_ familiar,” Keith purrs quietly into his ear. “Guess I am a pretty bad kitten… _master_.”

Lance’s breath catches and his cheeks flush to a deep wine as he Keith pulls back. His eyes dart to Keith's lips before going back to his eyes. Keith then takes the brim of Lance’s witch hat and tugs it down over his face with a laugh and returns to his seat with a victorious smile. Everyone’s looking from Lance to Keith to Lance again in utter confusion waiting for a response.

Lance slowly unveils his face from under the hat, still a little stunned at how the tables were turned on him. This was supposed to be embarrassing for Keith, not the other way around. How could this happen? His heart is thundering, his face warm, and mouth still agape in shock

“Well uh…he completed the dare,” Pidge nervously chuckles. “So, pick someone, Keith.”

“Truth or Dare, Lance,” Keith says and everyone’s eyes go wide thinking this is even more revenge.

Lance swallows nervously and looks around.

“T-Truth,” Lance stammers out, trying to regain his composure. “Hell, if I’m doing any dare you set. Christ,” he mumbles.

“Do you still think my costume is boring?” Keith asks with a smirk.

It’s quiet for a long time. It’s a simple yes or no question but you’d think it was a physics exam with how Lance stumbles. Yes means he can pretend that dare didn’t affect him at all. A no means he's a liar and the dare most certainly did. Lance could literally say anything but when his mouth opens nothing comes out. His face flushes again and he stutters a few vowels before standing.

“I’m out,” Lance says as he exits the room. “This game is stupid,” he mutters, pulling his brim down to hide his face as he leaves.

*****

Keith wins truth or dare. He chuckles victoriously as he arranges the bills from the pot in order, counting them and putting them into his wallet. Guess it wasn’t such a waste coming here after all. He smirks and takes a drink from the punch bowl, then leans on a wall to look around the party.

There are the girls Lance was talking with. A sexy Cleopatra, vampire, and mermaid. But no Lance. Where’s–

Across the room, he spots the intricate witch robes walking through. He’s heading to one of the back rooms with a couple of beers in his hands. Their eyes meet for a second before Lance frowns with another flush. Then with a huff, he strides quickly down the hall to escape the noise of the party. Alone.

Did he…is he really still upset about truth or dare? That was like half an hour ago. Keith frowns and puts his cup down. Time to clear the air.

Keith goes down the halls, checking rooms and finding couples making out on beds and furniture. Eventually, he finds Lance upstairs in the study. 

He’s sitting on the floor. His robe is tossed over a chair and his shirt unbuttoned at the top.  His witch hat pulled low to hide his face. Two of the cans are empty and on their sides. When the door opens he looks up to find Keith looking at him. His face twists into a scowl before huffing.

“What do you want?” Lance grumbles. “Come to embarrass me again? I think you did a good enough job the first time.”

“Lance, grow up,” Keith tells him as he steps in and closes the door. “It was just a game. Plus, it was your dare.”

“I know that!” Lance says. “I…I know that it’s just a game.”

“Then what’s your problem?” Keith huffs, crossing his arms.

“You ruined my chances with those girls,” Lance sighs as he opens the next can. “They think I’m your boyfriend with what you did and…how I reacted.”

Reacted? Is he talking about when he stormed off? Lance avoids his eyes and his grip tightens on the beer can. The other hand raises and rubs his neck, tracing the line Keith trailed with his tongue with a frown as a flush erupts on his face again.

“I didn’t leave the game because I didn’t want to answer your stupid Truth,” Lance tells him and sips his beer. Then Lance mumbles, the shame tinting his cheeks. “Your hand was close to my…and then you licked…I…needed somewhere to calm down, alright?”

Lance tips the can back and drinks a huge gulp.

“So fucking embarrassing. And now I hate myself and you because I was so…I thought…” Lance trails off and rubs his face in frustration. Is he crying?

“You were so…what? Thought what?” Keith says as he kneels down.

“ _I was really into it, okay?!_ ” Lance blurts. “ _And I thought you were too!_ ”

Keith’s eyes blink wide with realization and Lance pulls his witch hat down further to cover his face as he keeps going.

“But you _weren’t_ ! Of course, you weren’t! You were just…fucking with me! Like _always_! But I still thought–” Lance grits his teeth and fumes with resentment. “Well congrats, you won. Hope your hundred bucks was worth making my night miserable.”

Keith frowns and looks guiltily away. Jeez, he thought Lance was just mad because Keith one-upped him at his own game. Because he lost. But now it’s very clear that he doesn’t care about that. He’s just mad that it was just a game to Keith. Some joke at Lance’s expense.

“Sorry,” Keith says and puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to…well, I guess I kinda meant to win but–-you joke all the time. I figured you’d laugh it off.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t funny,” Lance mumbles from under his hat. “You could have done that to literally anyone else in the circle and still won the game.”

“No, I couldn’t,” Keith tells him. “You said the person I found hottest.”

“Haha,” Lance says sarcastically. “You’re still not funny.”

“It wasn’t a joke,” Keith insists but Lance doesn’t seem to buy it. “Look, Lance. I didn’t want to ruin your Halloween. I can’t undo what I did but…I could make it up to you. If you want.”

“I don’t think anything can fix the night at this point,” Lance shakes his head and reaches for the last beer can.

But he can try, can’t he?

Keith intercepts him. Grasps him by his fingers stilling his hand right above the can. Lance lifts his head, his brow raised in confusion as Keith lifts the hand to his face. Keith parts his lips and licks Lance’s hand slowly across the knuckles. Lance watches with a mute look of shock before tugging his hand out of Keith’s.

“What are you doing?!” Lance stammers as the flush returns to his cheeks. “Is this–are you messing with me again?”

“It’s not a prank Lance,” Keith says and crawls a little closer.

He goes slow, giving Lance every opportunity to object. Keith crawls over his legs and puts his hands, balled up like little paws, onto Lance’s chest. He can feel his heart racing under his fingers but other than that no reaction from Lance other than his blue eyes watching every movement. Keith lowers his face to Lance’s neck, just like before and licks a hot stripe across the skin. Lance closes his eyes and swallows back a noise in his throat.

“I can lick you clean all over if you want,” Keith says and licks his pulse again. “That’s if you want a bad cat for tonight?”

Lance nibbles his bottom lip as his eyes scan around, thinking. It doesn’t take long to consider Keith’s tempting offer. His night’s already shot with anyone else. What else is there to look forward to? Maybe it'll even be...fun.

“L-Lock the door,” Lance manages to say, making his answer clear. “And crawl back over to me? Like before?”

Keith does so. Stands and locks the door so they don’t have to worry about intruders. Then he takes to his knees and crawls over like before. Keeps his lidded eyes on Lance’s and swaying languidly as he approaches.

He straddles over Lance, fingers busying themselves into unbuttoning the black shirt further and pressing the fabric aside to expose his collar bones. Keith lowers his face and licks gently at his chest in little laps. Lance finally lets out a sigh that he isn’t trying to hold back.

If he wants Keith to lick all over--Lance sits up, pulling off his hat and then his shirt over his head before Keith returns to the space he’d been licking.

Keith’s tongue travels down Lance’s chest. On and between his pecs in long strokes of his tongue. Lance arches a little with a gasp when that tongue flicks over his nipples, doing sweeps up and down the hardened nub. Lance continues to bite into his bottom lip as he watches Keith work his way lower and lower until he’s dipping his tongue into his belly button.

“What a…a good kitten,” Lance whispers as he reaches a hand out. He pets Keith’s head and Keith nuzzles into the hand with a sigh, then licking his fingers with a hum. “Oh man…you really…do make a good cat,” Lance swallows.

Keith moves back up and sits right on top of Lance’s pelvis. Grinds a little right on top of his hardon making Lance groan. He perches his hands on Lance’s bare shoulders then suddenly drags his nails down his back. Lance arches again with a gasp and the second his lips part Keith’s tongue is inside running over the roof of his mouth, his teeth, and his tongue. Sliding and pressing and massaging in there and coaxing moans out of Lance.

"S-So good," Lance gasps.

“I thought you said I was a bad cat,” Keith says when he breaks for air. He licks at Lance’s cheeks, his chin, his jaw. “Said I was terrible.”

“You are bad,” Lance rasps, his eyes lidded as he looks at Keith’s lips, desperate to taste them again. “So bad. But…you’re really good at it. Dig your claws into me again, Kitten?”

“Gladly,” Keith purrs. “ _Master_.”

Lance’s head tilts back with another groan as Keith rakes his nails down Lance’s chest. Scratches his way down as his tongue drags against skin. Lance barely notices when Keith’s pulled open his pants. It’s not until he feels heat and slick on his aching cock that he looks down to find his new cat dragging a tongue down his length with enthusiasm.

Keith licks in long stripes down Lance’s cock, working him up quickly into pants and moans. Lance pats Keith’s head right between the fake ears clipped into his hair and tells him what a good kitten he is over and over. Keith never expected to like hearing that but he does. It makes his own cheeks warm with heat and he returns to his ministrations with more fervor, falling into his role. He purrs and mewls as he licks and scratches Lance’s thighs.

“I changed my mind. You…you’d make a good familiar, Kitten,” Lance gasps. “A good familiar takes care of his…witch’s needs.”

“Want me to take care of your needs?” Keith asks. “Get yourself all dirty…and I'll lick you clean after, _master_.”

Those words are the tipping point for Lance. Looking down into Keith’s lust-filled eyes, seeing his tongue dart out and lick his lips, and his fingers gripped tight into his legs.  Keith smirks and then nuzzles his cock with a purring noise. The sight is too much.

“F-Fuck, I–” Lance barely gets out before he erupts with a weak moan, head thrown back against the wall as his fingers tighten in Keith’s hair.

As the come spills from his cock head, Keith laps the sticky fluid in hungry licks. It’s quite the sight, Lance has to admit. His eager tongue seeking out every drop. Dedicated to getting it all like he said he would. Keith doesn’t stop licking up come and swallowing it down until he’s free of all fluids. Even then he continues to lick with mewling noises that, if Lance wasn’t already sitting on the floor, would bring him to his knees.

“You’re all clean,” Keith says finally, licking his lips and looking up into Lance’s flushed face.

“At least one of us is,” Lance tries to smirk. “That was…this was great. Is this where we part ways? Unlikely friends with benefits?”

“You wish. I said I’d make your night _tonight_ for being a dick," Keith reminds him and Lance pouts. "But Halloween’s not over yet,” Keith says with a smirk of his own. He grabs Lance’s witch hat and squashes it down onto his head. “I’ll be a cat still for another…three hours. Anything else this familiar can do for you, _master_?”

Lance’s face slowly breaks out into a big impish grin. Maybe this night’s not shot after all.

“Oh, I think I can think of a few things, _Kitten_.”


	13. Kinktober 2018 Day 13: Gags/Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE + BoM Gangbang (Lance/Keith/Antok/Blade of Marmora Gangbang)  
> Tags: Submissive Lance, Bottom Lance, Dominant Keith, Gangbang, Gags, Creampie, Multiple Creampie, Double penetration, Orgasm Denial

Third…this will be the third load he’s taken tonight.

Lance feels the body behind him shake with a mighty groan as he presses his cock deep into his ass to unload. Nails dig sharply into his cheeks, possibly drawing blood but he can’t turn to check. The fingers threaded into his hair hold him firm onto the cock in his mouth, the spider gag making it so he can’t possibly stop anyone from smacking the back of his throat with the head of their cock.

The one behind Lance sighs as he pulls out, releasing his death grip on his ass as he steps back. Come drips in thick globs down his leg and onto the floor, pouring out of him like a river.

“Look at that…fucking…perfect. Who’s next?” Keith asks.

“Me,” says a familiar voice. Lance recognizes it. Antok. “He looks loose enough now to handle both of mine.”

“Careful,” Keith warns the other agent. “You damage him, you won’t have either dick to fuck with.”

When Keith gets protective like that Lance feels warmth just pulsate through his body. Among other places. Lance hums appreciatively as Keith presses his head back down into his lap to continue bobbing there. Antok’s already pulled off his space suit, stroking both cocks at once in his massive hands, lubing them up for Lance though he’ll hardly need it with what’s already inside him.

“If it’s too much, you know the signal,” Keith whispers to Lance. “You wanted this and wanted it to be fun--” he adds. “--so if at any point it stops being fun, you tell me. It all stops and I’ll take you back to the ship for the night.”

Lance nods as much as he’s able with the cock pressed into his throat. Keith gives the back of his head a little pet, a reassuring caress that helps relax him right before Antok takes to his knees behind Lance.

“One at a time, Antok,” Keith tells him. “Ease in the second after a minute…then…use him however you’d like.”

A cock slips into Lance and he groans at the stretch. Antok lets out a dark chuckle as he puts his hands on Lance’s hips and snaps his own hips forward. Lance whimpers and mewls with each thrust, his eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. He rocks back onto that new cock, pressing it in fully making the last load leak out more down his thighs. Lance doesn’t slow down, just tries to speed up to get more, moaning all the while.

“He’s fucking insatiable,” Antok says but there’s grin on his face. “As bad as an omega in heat.”

“Except better. We don’t have to worry about inseminating him,” says another with a laugh. “We can fill him as many times as we want…no pups.”

“Yes. Thank you for letting us borrow him Keith…He’s…fun to play with,” chuckles another.

Keith grasps his hair tight and smirks down on him.

“You hear that? They love your slutty ass,” Keith whispers.  “You feel that big cock? Love the way it feels to be used up? You’re nothing but their cum dump, a trash can for people to unload into. And you fucking love it, don’t you?”

Lance whimpers. He loves when Keith says stuff like that. Gets his own cock twitching and dripping. Not that it hasn’t been dripping all night but Keith forbid him from coming. No, that’s for Keith later. His release belongs to him.

Antok retreats a little and presses the second cock in. Lance practically screams, or he would if Keith’s cock wasn’t stuffed into his greedy mouth. Keith watches for the signal but it doesn’t come. Means he’s fine and more than eager for two cocks in him at once, so they keep going.

The thrusts get vigorous and before long even Antok is panting with excitement. His claws, just like those before him, dig in the closer he gets to his climax. Lance starts whining and moaning behind Keith’s cock and Antok slows his thrusts, lifting his head to address Keith.

“I want…to hear him…beg for it,” Antok states through his gasps.

“Sure thing,” Keith smirks and pulls Lance off his cock by his hair. Lance pants and drools with a moan until Keith unlatches the spider gag to free his tongue. “You heard him. You want that come filling your pretty ass then you beg for it like the cumslut you are.”

“Pl-Please,” Lance rasps as Antok resumes his rhythmic thrusts. “F-Fill me…I want–AahH!–your c-come deep inside. I w-w-want it dripping–HaaAH!–out of m-me for days. Use me! P-Please!”

“Use his name,” Keith tells Lance, yanking his hair and making him yelp. “Make it good and I’ll come in your whore mouth at the same time.”

“An-Antok! I w-want your cocks,” he begs as Antok speeds up and his claws dig in again. “I’m a slut for that h-hot come! Antok, please g-g-give it to me! I want your-AaH!-load. All of it!”

With a hiss Antok buries deep, hips shuttering as his cocks unload two doses of thick Galra come. Lance doesn’t have time to focus on how it feels before Keith slams his face down onto his cock again, immediately releasing into his mouth. He’s been sucking Keith all night and with how worked up he’s been all day the amount is staggering. Fills the entirety of his mouth to dripping past his lips.

“Don’t you dare fucking swallow,” Keith says before he can attempt it. “Don’t want you filling up this early. Spit it out.”

Lance whines because he wants to swallow it down so badly but he obeys, spits to the floor as Keith stands. He signals someone to take his place in the chair and takes a seat next to Lance on another chair. Keith puts the spider gag back in place just as another Blade recruit takes a seat, stroking his hard cock.

“Be good. No swallowing. Not until you’ve satisfied everyone here at least once, then you can have your taste little slut,” Keith tells him and Lance whimpers with a nod. “I’ll be watching very close,” he reminds him, another indication that he’s there and alert, waiting for any signals that Lance would like to end for the night.

He’s not even close to ready to stop.

“Fantastic,” Antok sighs, pulling out so a fresh double load of come spills out of Lance to the floor in loud drips. “Who’s next?”

There’s a line. Several more Galra and Half-Galra Blade members eagerly await their turn with Lance. Some have already had a round with him and want to go again. Antok returns to the end of the line, certain he’ll be ready again before he reaches the front.

It’s going to be a long and very satisfying night for everyone involved.


	14. Kinktober Day 14: Tentacles/Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: PALLURA (Allura/Pidge)  
> Tags: Tentacles, Tentacle sex, cunnilingus, a little asphyxiation, established relationship
> 
> EVERYONE IS 18+ (Everyone, so don't you dare come at me with that underage Pidge bullshit. I don't play that game.)

Family dinner will be starting in just a few more minutes so Pidge needs to start gathering people up.

No need to get Hunk as he’s in the kitchen with Pidge’s father helping get the food out of the oven. Keith’s setting the table with Lance, making a bit of a competition out of it. Shiro and Mrs. Holt are teaching Coran how to use a dishwasher and how it was manufactured. The Altean is fascinated by the concept of a machine whose sole purpose is to clean. Kinda wants to incorporate it into the new cryo-pods on the Atlas so he’ll never have to wipe it down by hand again.

Matt and all his resistance friends are here and there throughout the house. Most are getting toured around by Matt but others are exploring and playing with the family dog. Pidge lets him know the food’s almost done and to gather the others.

“Yeah, fine fine. I got it,” Matt nods.

“Where’s Allura?” Pidge asks. “I thought she was with you?”

“Oh, she’s in your room,” Matt tells her thumbing the stairs. “Said something about wanting to see an earthling bedroom? I dunno, alien princesses are a little weird.”

“You’re calling _her_ weird? You proclaimed your undying love the second you saw her,” Pidge frowns.

“And I promptly stopped because it was clear that she was out of my league,” Matt chuckles. “And not in my ballpark. You gonna tell mom and dad about you two?”

“Ehhhh, not yet? Maybe in another week or three?” Pidge grimaces. “They just got used to having us back. Hate to add more drama by telling them I’m seeing a princess behind the scenes and between the sheets.”

“Hmm, good plan,” Matt agrees. “They’d probably start acting weird. Lots of ‘your majesty’s’ and ‘your eminence’s’ and like a 300% increase in unnecessary bowing.”

“Exactly,” Pidge sighs and adjusts her glasses. “I’ll go get her. Back in a flash.”

Pidge ascends the stairs quickly, grabbing the railing to pull herself up faster. She passes by the bathroom and Matt’s old room before finally coming to her’s at the end of the hall. Pidge cracks the door slowly and peeks in hoping to get a look at Allura while she’s not aware of her. Allura makes some of the softest faces when she’s lost in thought and she loves getting to see it.

Allura’s in her room and it’s clear the route she took while exploring it. Stuffed animals have been shifted from her shelf when the princess picked them up and gave them a cuddle before returning them to their perch. The shirts on the hangers in her closet have been moved so Allura could feel the fabric and imagine Pidge in dresses she hasn’t worn since she left. There’s a dip in the bed from when she sat for a second and contemplated the surroundings. But currently, she’s at her bookshelf, thumbing through a book.

“What are you reading?” Pidge asks and Allura turns a little.

“A fascinating illustrated book,” she says as Pidge approaches.

Pidges comes to a stop beside her and looks at the cover. A beautiful woman tangled amongst a dozen slick tentacles, the tendrils filling every orifice and expelling various fluids. Immediately, she squeaks with embarrassment and snatches the book from Allura’s hand.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Don’t read that!” Pidge stammers, her cheeks red as rubies. “That’s–A princess shouldn’t be reading  _ that _ !!”

“Oh?” Allura blinks curiously. “But it’s akin to a romance novel…and I’ve already read the four others.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” Pidge mutters as she spies the other four visual novels that are now on the shelf. She pulls them down and eyes the door, hoping no one will enter. “Where did you find–?!”

“They were under your bed. I was going to put them on your shelves, to keep them organized. But I got curious and wanted to read them,” Allura explains. She doesn’t look even the least bit bothered by the contents and seems oblivious to the social implications of reading literal pornography in plain sight. “Was this an interest of yours when you were younger?”

“Interest isn’t the right word,” Pidge says and slides them under the mattress to join other sordid comics. “More like…a juvenile fantasy.”

“A fantasy?”

“Yes! Something that will never happen and really shouldn’t be paraded around for others to see!” Pidge whispers urgently and grabs Allura’s hand. “It’s almost time for dinner, let’s go.”

“Pidge?” Allura asks as she gets gently tugged across the room. “Would you like me to do that for you?”

“Do what?”

“Complete this fantasy,” Allura says and Pidge stops in her tracks at the door. She turns and looks at Allura in confusion. “I could do it…if you like,” she adds.

“Y-You could?” Pidge stammers then swallows.

“Yes,” Allura nods with a fond smile.

Allura’s hands cup Pidge’s freckled cheeks as she lowers her face to meet the green paladin's. She presses her lips to hers and kisses tenderly for the first few seconds. Then Pidge parts her mouth for something more but what slips in is decidedly not Allura’s tongue. A tapered tendril of flesh slides into her mouth. Long and writhing, it curls against her tongue before teasing the back of her throat. Pidge lets loose a soft moan and Allura pulls back from the kiss, her tongue shifting back to its natural shape.

“H-Holy hell,” Pidge gasps, wiping her chin of the small amount of drool that slipped out. “I…I’m…”

“Aroused?” Allura asks, her tone playful.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Pidge chuckles, licking her lips.

“I am a little out of practice when it comes to transformations,” Allura hums thoughtfully. “They aren’t quite the same as the ones in your novel. Suppose if I studied them a little closer…I might improve the experience for next time,” she hints.

She doesn’t have to tell Pidge twice. The shorter girl grabs a satchel from the closet and begins dumping the doujins into it. Then she pulls out a few additional books from a hidden section in the bottom of a drawer. Allura chuckles, amused by Pidge’s change in demeanor from absolutely ashamed to eager.

“Volumes 3 through 6 are especially detailed,” Pidge reveals and then suddenly flushes. “I mean, if…if you were looking for…ideas.”

“I look forward to reading them,” Allura smiles as Pidge zips the bag closed and snaps the buckles to make sure they won’t tumble out for the world to see.

“G-Great. Excellent, I mean,” Pidge coughs to clear her throat and hands the bag to her. She gestures for her to follow. “We should go down. Dinner’s about ready.”

*****

“Oh god,” Pidge exclaims, biting into her lip.

Legs spread for her royal lover as a ‘not-tongue’ slithers into her wet cunt. Allura hums, her plump lips pressed firmly to Pidge’s pussy as her tentacle tongue writhes and wiggles against her walls. On occasion she pulls back and allows the tentacle to rub along her labia and clit, making Pidge shudder and gasp.

“C-Can you still taste? When it’s…transformed like that?” Pidge asks curiously but then her head snaps back when Allura mouths along her.

“Yes,” Allura hums and then slides the tentacle back in. Pidge instinctually tries to close her legs around Allura’s head so she won’t pull away again.

“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Pidge cries out, her back arching. But then Allura pries her legs apart and pulls back. “A-Allura! N-No! Don’t stop!”

“I won’t,” Allura smiles, looking down on Pidge. “But I’d like to give volume 3, chapter 12 a try…that’s if you’re not opposed?”

Pidge has an eidetic memory and she knows exactly what that refers to. Her eyes go exceptionally wide as her mouth goes drier than a desert.

“Y-You can  _ do  _ that?” Pidge asks, still shocked but definitely interested. “I mean,” she swallows as her cheeks flush. “The…whole chapter.  _ All of it _ ?”

The princess nods with a sultry smile. Yes of course. She’s been practicing in her spare time all week. And she found it…most stimulating. Pidge nods eagerly, agreeing to the activity as it’s only a dream come true.

Allura climbs over her, her shins pinning Pidges thighs to the bed. Her hands take Pidge’s wrists and clasp them down above her head. Oh, this is the same pose the heroine/victim is in. Pidge squirms a little, like she’s trying to escape, but it’s clear that she’s not interested in running away. Allura giggles a little before leaning down to kiss her.

While their lips connect, Pidge feels the transformation happening at her wrists. It’s no longer fingers but several thick tentacles. Slick and contorting as they climb down Pidge’s arms. Then she feels additional tendrils wrapping around her legs and holding them spread, nice and wide. Pidge gasps and nibbles at Allura’s perfect lips as the tentacles travel along her naked body, squeezing and pulsing.

“Oh…hah…Holy…hell…” Pidge gasps.

“You wanted the whole chapter right?” Allura whispers in her ear. Her tongue changes into a tendril and licks along her lobe. “You’re certain?”

“Yes,” she rasps as she nods.

Seconds after that Allura’s lips slot against her mouth, her tentacle tongue prying her open and forcing itself inside. It thrusts and presses and Pidge moans with abandon as it fucks her mouth. The tentacles that went down her arms are now curled around her pert little tits, squeezing the mounds while the tips flick her nipples. The ones around her legs are traveling up, up, up until each of their slippery lengths press into both her pussy and ass separately.

Pidge whines as they slide in and out, the tentacles producing their own slick lubricant as they alternate between pushing in and slipping out. She doesn’t think this could possibly feel better than it already does but then the tentacles start to thicken. They swell and widen as they thrust. Allura is shifting the tendrils to become larger and fill her more, making Pidge tremble with an ecstatic moan.

She can hardly breathe thanks to the one in her mouth and the one twisting its way around her throat. How can being so vulnerable feel so thrilling? She knows she’s going to come before she ever gets to her favorite part of that chapter. Pidge’s body shakes and trembles and writhes in pleasure under Allura. The scream of her first orgasm sparks through her body, whiting her knuckles and curling her toes.

But Allura doesn’t stop. She’s committed to completing the entire fantasy.

She slows down on the thrusts and removes her mouth from Pidge’s so she can catch her breath. So she can come down. Pidge thinks she’s going to hop off so she can return the favor but she doesn’t. Instead, a tentacle splits off from the one in Pidge’s cunt and starts rubbing with enthusiasm against the clit.

Pidge thinks to cry out but Allura dives into her mouth again but the shape of the tentacle is changing. No longer tapered and narrow. It’s wide and rounded and–oh god. They’re all shifting to this shape and Pidge opens her eyes to look at her lover.

Allura’s face is flushed red and her eyes dilated. The new shapes of her tendrils gives her several more sensitive nerves and the stimulation is flooding her system, overpowering it. The princess is breathing heavy through her nose, her bare chest heaving as she moans. She won’t make it much longer.

That’s when Pidge feels it. The tentacle inside her pussy makes room for another, one originating from Allura’s pelvis. The both of them let out a needy whine as Allura slides in and starts thrusting with purpose. Pidge squirms under her, feeling a second climax fast approaching. Allura gets the message and speeds up every single one of her tentacles ministrations.

Pidge breaks first again. She arches, her body shaking like she’s having a goddamn seizure and in that instance Allura releases. And oh god–Pidge feels hot sticky warmth fill her. In her cunt, her ass, her mouth. She expected it to taste salty, like human come is supposed to, but it tastes sickly sweet. Like fruit nectar and Pidge swallows it down with a hungry moan.

Exactly like her books. Even better than she hoped it could be.

Allura retracts her tendrils, starting with her tongue so she can pant and gasp out her own little tired but content noises. The others shift back too, getting smaller and smaller until it’s only Allura holding Pidge down with her hands and legs. The two naked women who then collapse into a pile of sweat, sweet come, and tangled limbs.

“Was…that…satisfactory?” Allura pants next to her.

“More than,” Pidge breathes out to the ceiling with an exhausted chuckle.

“I’m afraid that…I will only…be able to do that…once a week,” Allura says as she takes deep cleansing breaths. “I’m…quite drained.”

“Fine with me because I’ll be spending the next week between your legs thanking you.”

The both of them burst with laughter at that, Pidge’s playful snicker and Allura’s bubbling giggles echoing throughout the room. Allura turns to her side and nuzzles into Pidge’s neck, throwing an arm and a leg over her to hold her close, not caring even a little at the fluids coating her lover’s body. Pidge sighs and leans into the hold to bury her face in Allura’s soft hair.

They’ll clean up later but for now, they want to rest next to each other.

Happy. Exhausted. And entirely satisfied.


	15. Kinktober Day 15:  Forniphilia (Human Furniture)/ Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Implied LANCELOT ( Lance/Lotor), KLANCE (Keith/Lance Both believe it to be unrequited)   
> Tags: Forniphilia (Human Furniture), Overstimulation, Multiple forced orgasms, Implied Rape, Non-con/Dub-con, Torture, Sex Slave
> 
> *~*~*~*~* FEATURES NON-CON/DUB-CON!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! *~*~*~*~*

Keith sits alone in his jail cell unable to sleep. None of them sleep well anymore. Betrayed and captured by Lotor who’s now running the entire Galra empire. They should have seen this coming and yet…here they are.

Everyone sits quietly in their cells. Shiro taps out little messages here and there, says things in a coded way so as not to give away their plans for a breakout. Hunk’s been put to work in the kitchens. Allura is in a different section, along with Pidge so it’s impossible to get messages to them except in passing their cells. And the only time they can pass by the cells is when they’re taken out, one at a time, for whatever Lotor wants them for.

Footsteps approaching. That means-–Keith stands up and presses his face to the bars.

Lance is coming down the walkway with four guards on him. That’s two more than he left with, which mean he wasn’t cooperative with Lotor’s demands. Two hold him by his shackles forcing him roughly forward to his cell while two others train a gun on him. He’s the poster boy for defiance, a scowl on his face to go with the swelling jaw and black eye. There’s likely more than that but Keith doesn’t get a chance to see before they shove him unceremoniously into a cell.

“Fuck you too you pieces of shit! When I get out of here–”

“You won’t,” one snorts.

“–there won’t be a head on your goddamn shoulders once I’m done shooting your brains out! And Lotor!” Lance shouts looking at the security camera in his cell. “I’ll fucking rip your goddamn arms off and shove them down your throat! I swear to god! You hear me?!”

The soldiers leave without engaging in any more conversation with any of them. Lance kicks the wall, the door, and then the wall again with frustrated noises before he finally drops onto his mattress. Moments later his muffled crying can be heard from each others cells. Whispers and murmurs in another language, trying to calm himself. Prayers.

“We’ll get out of here,” Keith promises. “Right, Shiro?”

“Yes,” Shiro answers. “See anything on your walk, Lance?”

Code. Did he tell the girls the message as he passed their cells? Lance slams a fist twice on the wall to answer. Yes. Then he hits it three more times. Three days. The girls will be ready in three days. Then they'll get the hell out of here.

“Rest up, Lance,” Shiro tells him. “I’m…sorry you had to suffer through this.”

Lance says nothing. Just the sound of him shuffling into his pathetic excuse for a bed and crying himself to sleep.

Ten minutes later two guards come back down the walkway. They all tense up in their cells wondering who’s going next. They’ve tried fighting before but it always ended poorly…for all of them. Keith’s been lucky as they avoid his cell unless he’s incapacitated by his shock collar. Shiro’s going to be lucky if he doesn’t have a limp for the rest of his life from the fighting pits. And Lance…the physical scars pale in comparison to the emotional ones.

“You,” the guard says smacking the bars on Lance’s cell. “The Prince requests your presence at his throne room.”

Lance makes a strange noise that they’ve come to learn is him having an attack of fear. Panic. Like he’s choking. It’s too soon, he hasn’t had enough time to compartmentalize everything he’s just gone through. Normally they give him longer than this.

“Leave him alone!” Keith growls and smacks the door. “You already tormented him enough today!”

“Shut up,” the guard huffs. “Get up! Now, or we’ll come in and make you.”

Lance is making a weak noise as he, no doubt, curls up smaller in his meager bed. Keith  grumbles, it’s low and guttural like a feral animal. He feels a fire build up in him and glares up at the camera.

“Lotor! I know you can hear me you fuck!” Keith yells. “Leave him alone! He’s had enough!”

No response and now they’re opening Lance’s cell.

“Lotor, you coward! Pathetic excuse for Galra!” Keith spits and insults. “The mighty Lord Lotor who only torments the broken because he can’t handle the strong! Afraid to be in a room with a real threat! I’m half galra and I’m more worthy to rule than you!”

They’re about to drag Lance out when a voice comes over the rooms.

“The loud one,” Lotor’s voice rings out. Even sounds like he’s smirking. “Bring him to me.”

Keith relaxes a little, that is until Lotor speaks again making his stomach drop.

“Bring them both,” Lotor says with a chuckle. “Incentive for someone to behave.”

*****

On a normal day, they always need at least three guards to reign Keith in. Today they only need two. On a normal day they use the shock collar if he even glares at them funny. But this time they haven’t had cause to use it. He’s on his best behavior with Lance being practically dragged next to him. He doesn’t want them to hurt Lance further so he enters Lotor’s throne room without fuss.

It’s full of people. Soldiers and alien ambassadors of varying shapes and sizes but all of them with that air of superiority. Most all of them are Galra and they sneer at Keith as he comes in. Half breed, a few whisper beneath their breath. Never loud enough for Lotor to hear since he himself is also a half breed by their standards. But Lotor's a half breed that can order them executed so they try to stay on his good side.

Lotor’s taken to humiliating his ‘prizes’ in front of people. Killing the Paladins of Voltron would be celebrated by Galra everywhere but keeping them as slaves–that’s far more satisfying and cruel. Hunk to work his kitchens. The girls clean floors. Shiro and Keith get taken to the arena sometimes to get trounced by his soldiers. And if any of them disobey, they end up with bruises much like Lance’s.

The guard marches Keith and Lance to the base of the stairs of Lotor’s massive throne, a chair fitting for an evil overlord. Lotor sits leisurely in it, leaning on his elbow and looking bored as he swirls a glass of wine. Or blood. Or both. Who even knows what the Galra drink at parties? 

His eyes flick to Keith and meet with his fiery glare. No flinching from either of them.

“Hmm, hello little Red…”

“It’s Keith,” he spits and the guard behind him slaps him. Keith barely feels it with how pissed he is.

“No, it’s little Red because you’re nothing more than my pet,” Lotor smirks. “Though…you’d have to earn even that much of an honor,” he says sitting up. Lotor snaps and addresses the guards. “Put Red at my feet. He’s going to be my new stool.”

“And the other, sir?”

“Put him somewhere where Red can see him,” Lotor says.

They march Keith up the stairs and he thinks about kicking the guard next to him. But the sharp gasp from Lance getting forced to the ground at the foot of the throne’s stairs stops him. If he’s stubborn…he might end up like Lance. So he gets to the top of the stairs without injuring anyone.

“Strip him,” Lotor smirks.

They pull off Keith’s prisoner clothes, which aren’t much more than a couple rags. Lotor watches with amusement and wandering eyes as they reveal his body. Other Galra snicker and laugh and watch the entertainment. Once Keith’s in nothing but the shock collar around his neck Lotor smiles at that hot flash of shame creeping down Keith’s body.

“On your hands and knees,” he tells Keith.

Like hell he’s going to do that.

Keith grits his teeth and stubbornly locks his legs. The guards make a move to force him but Lotor raises a hand to stop them. He reveals a small device in his hands that isn’t unlike the ones the guards carry. Keith braces himself for the white hot shock of electricity but when Lotor clicks the button Lance cries out from the floor. He contorts and tries biting back his pained gasps as Keith looks on with horror.

“Stop! Stop! I’ll do it!” Keith begs, his voice cracking. “I’ll do it, just stop!”

Lotor clicks the button again and Lance stills, his back heaving to get his breath back and almost sobbing at how painful it is.

“Out of all of you, he is by far my favorite,” Lotor smirks. “Makes the best noises. And so selfless. Always sacrificing himself to protect you.”

Keith must look a little confused and it makes Lotor laugh.

“Why do you think he gets taken the most? He made a deal and I honored it…Blue suffers through the worst of it so none of you have to,” Lotor reveals. “He’s even taken your place, multiple times now .”

Keith looks over to Lance to confirm. Lance meets his eyes and pinches them shut in shame. It’s true then. Lance has been taking the brunt of the torture so the others would get it easy. Lance clenches his jaw before leveling a glare at Lotor.

“Don’t do anything he says, Keith,” Lance mumbles. “I’d rather get electrocuted than see you bow to this… _monster_...”

“Yes, little Red, do be more obstinate. I’m sure baby Blue can handle more pain and agony. Surely after all he’s been through, his heart won’t give out under the strain,” Lotor teases. “All I’m asking is you to be my footstool. Is that really too much to spare your friend from more of…this,” Lotor says and clicks the button.

Lance lets out a pained noise as he crumples to the ground again, body shaking as electricity courses through his body. Keith drops to his hands and knees and immediately the torture stops. Lotor chuckles with amusement as Keith’s face turns red with humiliation. He never thought he’d ever do something like this but to save Lance…

“N-No, Keith…don’t…” Lance pants.

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith says, his eyes on the floor. “Just…shut up. I’m fine.”

“See? Was that so hard?” Lotor teases again and lifts his feet to put them on the small of Keith’s back, crossed the ankle. “Doesn’t he look wonderful? What a handsome footstool,” he says and the guests laugh.

Keith bites his tongue when he’d rather bite Lotor’s leg. The leg that shifts and presses and scrapes roughly on his spine. The guests go back to their conversations amongst each other while Lotor sips his wine. Keith couldn’t be more thankful for the number of people no longer looking at him in this embarrassing position. But at least Lance isn’t being tortured anymore.

A small price to pay.

“Do you know the things your friend there has done?” Lotor asks. “For _you_ specifically?”

Keith says nothing and glares resolutely to the floor.

“I was going to give you to my soldiers to  _ play  _ with. Such a willful pet. They’d enjoy breaking you down to nothing,” Lotor smirks. His boot slides down Keith’s spine and then rubs on his ass cheek. Makes a hardon raise in Lotor’s suit the more he looks at Keith. “But he begged me…’please, don’t do that. I’ll do anything just…leave him alone. Take me instead’.”

Keith swallows and his eyes dart to Lance, Lance who is a crumpled heap on the ground. His eyes pinched shut and covering his ears because he doesn’t want to hear what Lotor has to say. Doesn’t want Keith to look at him as Lotor describes the things he’d done.

“He must admire you greatly to sacrifice himself for you,” Lotor chuckles quietly as he swirls his wine. “He’s the reason you only get beatings in the arena instead of being a plaything passed around from soldier to soldier to be used like a common whore.”

Lance curls up smaller, holding his head. He can do nothing to stop Lotor from speaking. He can only hope this won’t last much longer.

“I take Blue to my chambers, frequently,” Lotor says. “For every hour he services my whims, the others get an hour without interruption. Sleep without guards stepping in to beat you. Edible food that isn’t taken away five minutes later. You only have beds because baby Blue  _ earned  _ them for you…on his back.”

“Shut up,” Keith growls, his body tensing. “You’re a lying sack of shit and I won’t believe anything you say.”

“That so?” Lotor smirks. “Why not ask him. Ask him what he did last? And what he’ll have to do still once you go back to your cell?”

Keith says nothing. Just bites his tongue as Lotor coasts his boot up and down the curvature of his ass. Keith inwardly curses when Lotor snaps his fingers and he flinches at the sound.

“Bring Blue up here,” he says and points to where he wants him.

The guards do so but Lance has regained some strength. He struggles and resists all he can with how tired and weak his body is. It’s not much but seeing that defiant look in his eye gives Keith a little more hope. Lance isn’t broken…not yet. They slam him to his knees in front of Keith who won’t look him in the eyes.

“Baby Blue…you were here for four hours earlier,” Lotor smiles showing his sharp canines. He reaches out and Lance freezes completely still so the prince can touch his face and run fingers through his hair. “You remember what you did? Tell him.”

“I was your footstool,” Lance barely utters, his eyes closed and jaw tight.

“Yes, yes, we  _ all  _ remember that,” Lotor chuckles and some nearby guests laugh. “Do you want to tell Red what you saved him from?”

Lance bites his lip as Keith tilts his head up. Their eyes meet again but Lance’s divert first as he pinches them shut. Tears squeeze out at the corners and trickle down his face. Keith’s only ever heard Lance crying in his cell…he’s never seen it before and it’s crushing him.

Lance shakes his head no. No, he doesn’t want to say. Please don’t make him say. Please don’t tell him.

“Oh, I won’t tell him,” Lotor assures Lance.

But Lotor rummages through his chair. He finds a data screen and begins tapping away. A surveillance video comes up and Lotor hands it to the guard. They put it on the floor right between the two paladins and hit play.

The first sound is Lance moaning and it seeps into Keith’s ears to echo in his mind. It’s not pained moaning. It’s pleasure.

Lance is on his knees, much the same way Keith is now, naked and under Lotor’s boots. But he’s shaking, struggling to keep from crumpling to the floor. The floor that’s slick with a puddle of Lance’s come that’s dripping from his flushed and twitching cock. In his ass is some kind of vibrating toy that Keith can hear buzzing from the video.

“ _ P-Please…don’t…please _ ,” Lance begs as he presses his face into the ground, whining and whimpering. “ _ I…I can’t– _ ”

“ _ Ready to go back to your cell baby Blue? _ ” Lotor asks, his hand on a device that’s clearly controlling the toy inside him. “ _ The longer you last, the longer he stays safe. But if you’re ready to quit– _ ”

“ _ N-No! I-I-I’ll s-stay _ ,” Lance stammers with a cry and tries to steel himself through the overabundance of sensations.

“ _ Your dedication is admirable…but misguided _ ,” Lotor laughs. “ _ Why put yourself through this? Why suffer for someone else? _ ”

Lance pants and whimpers as he tries to compose himself but the overstimulation is killing him. He’s got his fists clenched so tight his knuckles are turning white. His arms start to give out but a hard crack has him crying out and straightening up. They hit him with a whip. He’s bleeding.

“ _ K-Keith _ ,” he whispers so quiet the video almost doesn’t catch it. “ _ I…god…Keith _ ,” he moans and comes again onto the floor, adding to the puddle.

There have to be at least five releases there. Tears stream down his face as he whimpers and cries.

“ _ Every time. Every time you climax you call out to him _ ,” Lotor huffs with annoyance. “ _ Does that make it easier, I wonder? Imagining him here, doing this to you? Can you soldier through it all if you pretend he’s whispering in your ear? Want me to bring him here to see? _ ”

“ _ N-NO! You…you p-promised! M-Me…for him _ ,” Lance sobs and then wails as Lotor hits a button to increase the vibrations. Lance looks ready to snap in half as he shakes under Lotor’s boots. “ _ Please…p-please s-s-stop! I…I’ll come back! Please! I j-just…I n-need a break. I’ll come back. I p-p-promise. I’ll come back, _ ” he whimpers as fresh tears stream down his face.

“ _ If you can come again without saying his name…I’ll let you and the other pets rest for four hours, _ ” Lotor bargains. “ _ But if you can’t…you’ll be back in ten minutes for another round. _ ”

The video cuts off and Keith swallows the bile in his throat. Lance hadn’t been able to do it. It’s why they came back so quickly for him. He only lasted as long as he did because he was thinking of Keith. They’ve all had it easy because Lance was sacrificing his dignity and body to keep them safer.

He wants to reach out, wants to hold Lance. Stroke his head and his back and promise him he won’t have to do that ever again. But the second he tries to raise a hand Lotor stomps it down with the heel of his boot. It’s so sudden that Keith can’t help by cry out in pain and anger making Lance’s head snap up with fear.

“Kei–” Lance chokes before he can finish. There’s a hand around his throat. Lotor’s hand.

“Sick of hearing you say his name,” Lotor huffs and digs his heel into Keith’s hand. “Now…who wants to be my stool for the night? Baby blue or little R–”

“I’ll do it,” Keith interrupts.

Lance makes a strangled noise in objection but Lotor doesn’t remove his hand.

“You’ve gotta be…bored with him by now,” Keith says and swallows. “Take me.”

“For how long?” Lotor asks, his grin spreading. “Best offer gets to stay here while the other gets to sleep and eat without interruption.”

“Three. Three hours,” Keith says and Lotor drops Lance to the ground to cough and catch his breath.

“N-No he’ll…you don’t know what he’ll do,” Lance urgently whispers. “Go back. Go back to the cells, Keith. I…I can handle this alone.”

“You've handled it long enough,” Keith mumbles.

“Any better offers?”

“F-Four!” Lance shouts, panic in his voice.

“Five,” Keith counters.

“I do love when they fight over me,” Lotor laughs and so do the onlookers. “Is that where this ends, baby Blue? You worked so hard to protect him…”

“Six,” Lance adds, his eyes to Lotor. “And I’ll…I’ll do anything. Anything you ask.”

“You already have to do that,” Lotor smirks.

“Eight hours!” Keith barks out and they both stare at him. “And…not just tonight. The next two nights too.”

“Keith no!”

“I think we have a winner!” Lotor claps with excitement. He snaps and points at Lance. “Take Blue back to the cells. And give him plenty of food to eat. He’s earned it. As for little Red…get my toys cleaned and ready. And prepare my chamber for after the party.”

Lance struggles and fights in the hold of two guards. He screams and shouts at Keith. Begging him to change his mind. To take it back. Really, he won’t hold it against him. Just listen to him and go back to where it’s safe.

“I don’t matter, Keith! Let me go, you fucks! I’ll kill you! ” Lance shouts, his voice cracking as two more guards start dragging him away. “Keith! You’re the right hand of Voltron! You’re needed!  _ Don’t do this! Keith! Please! _ ”

Keith can’t look at him because he knows Lance is crying. Face soaked with tears and puffy from begging Keith to reconsider. But now that Keith knows what Lance has gone through for him he’s not about to let Lotor touch him again. No, for the last few days before their breakout…Lance will get to sleep and eat and rest without anyone bothering him.

Hopefully, once they’re out Lance will be able to forget this. He won’t have to wake up in the middle of the night, chest tight and sobbing when he remembers where he is and what he’s done. He won’t shutter or recoil each time someone touches him. If Keith has any say, after all this, Lance will feel nothing but gentle caresses, soft kisses, and warm embraces. And he hopes…he’ll let Keith be the one to do this for him.

“Ready? Little Red?”

Keith swallows nervously and nods. This is for Lance, he tells himself. He can last as long as he needs to if he just thinks about Lance.

Something about that brings a small smile to his face that he hides by looking down and hunching his shoulders. He has to wonder if that’s what Lance thought too…but about Keith. Warm thoughts and memories to lose himself in so he wouldn’t have to think about what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

That smile goes a little wider when Keith thinks of the best thing he can do to get through this. It’s the only thing he can control in this situation and with the way Lotor choked Lance to get him to stop…he’ll hate it just as much now if Keith does it too. Anything to be a thorn in his captor’s side for the next few days.

He’s going to say Lance’s name every time he climaxes and, if he wants to keep Keith to play with, there’s nothing Lotor can do to stop him.


	16. Kinktober Day 16: Nipple Play/Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHANCE (Shiro/Lance)  
> Tags: Nipple Play, Piercings, Frottage, New relationship

It’s been a while since Shiro was in a relationship. He almost isn’t sure how to go about things anymore. What’s too soon or too fast these days? Jesus, ‘these days’? Makes him sound like such an old man when he’s barely thirty. Luckily, Lance doesn’t seem to mind his slow pace too much.

They’ve only been together for a couple of weeks. Lance had been flirting with him once things had calmed down Voltron and Universe saving-wise. Shiro wasn’t sure how to respond other than to blush and excuse himself. But eventually, Shiro finally got up the courage to ask the young man on a date.

Young man? Dammit, he’s doing it again. Lance is young, sure, but Shiro’s not old! Though with the turtle pace he’s set for them he sure feels old. Like he’s some kind of traditional prude when he’s definitely not. He just…doesn’t want to go too fast and it ends up Lance isn’t ready.

Right now, they’re lounging on the couch together at Shiro’s dorm. It’s bigger and comfier than Lance’s cadet quarters. Shiro’s back against the arm and his body laid out along the length of the cushions. Lance just laying on top of him with a happy hum. He likes rubbing his face along Shiro’s stomach. They’re watching one of Lance’s favorite soaps but at the moment Lance’s focus is elsewhere.

“How come you never take off your shirt?” Lance wonders curiously. “Not just here, but anywhere. We went swimming and you wore a tee.”

“Uh…no reason,” Shiro shrugs. 

Oh, there’s definitely a reason with the way he hesitated in answering.

“Are there scars you don’t want me to see?” Lance asks with a slightly furrowed brow. “You gotta know I don’t care about stuff like that.”

“Oh, no,” Shiro chuckles with a shake of his head. “Nothing to do with scars.”

Lance gives him a playful smile. It’s the same look he gave Shiro the first time they truly kissed. Third date after dinner. He’d been holding back because he wasn’t sure if Lance liked forward advances. Did nothing but cheek kisses until Lance grabbed him by the face and planted a wet one on him. Shiro spent the next several hours dazed in bed thinking about Lance’s tongue. And now kissing isn't much of an issue, as long as Lance is the one to initiate it.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Lance asks with a little pout. Shiro can’t resist it.

“S-Sure,” Shiro caves into those begging blue eyes. “If you want.”

At first, all Lance does is run his hands up under the hem. Feels those taut muscles underneath that come from years of dedicated workouts. Gotta be physically fit to make it in space. Lance dips his fingers into the creases of his abs and slides them into his belly button, then glides them higher.

Shiro flushes a little as he ascends. Lance’s slender fingers dancing over his scars, his sides, then his ribs but not moving to take the shirt off yet. Shiro swallows as he gets to his pecs and thumbs the edges of the muscles there. Lance smiles at that look of anxious anticipation and the rapid thumping of his heart.

“Nervous about something?” Lance asks with a smile.

“N-No,” Shiro barely breathes out.

Lance’s fingertips raise further and touch something hard. And metal. His eyes go wide with realization.

“Shiro,” Lance gasps with shock and, he has to say, it’s gotta be one of the best sounds Shiro’s ever heard. “Do you have… _nipple piercings_?”

Shiro’s face is an inferno of heat and embarrassment as he closes his eyes nods. Yes. That’s what those are. He got them when he was seventeen. Lance breaks out into a smile and feels over them again. Nipple piercings. Then the connotations of what that means comes to the forefront of Lance’s mind.

“And I thought you were a buttoned-down gentleman,” Lance snickers. “Is this why you don’t take your shirt off around the others? Don’t want them to know you’re actually kinda wild? ”

Shiro flushes again and averts his eyes before nodding.

“And I didn’t…want to put you off,” Shiro mumbles.

Lance grins at that and quickly slides the shirt up so he can really see. Pulls the hem all the way to his collar bones to reveal the silvered studs. Lance’s eyes flash at the sight of them, like a fire being lit. He climbs forward to inspect them closer all the while Shiro watches with wide interested eyes.

What’s he going to–

Lance breathes a hot breath on them and Shiro’s own breath catches. Then Lance blows cool air and Shiro swallows nervously again. Lance flashes him a playful smile, that same playful smile from their first real kiss, then proceeds to lave his hot tongue over the nipple making Shiro swallow back a weak noise in his throat.

“That feel nice?” Lance whispers and then blows cold air on the wet flesh. Shiro shivers, arching a little but nods with flushed cheeks. “Want me to stop?”

No. No, he definitely doesn’t want that.

Lance continues then. He licks all over Shiro’s chest, flicking his tongue over his nipples, pinching them gently between his teeth to get all sorts of little gasps and moans out of Shiro. Then Lance does something even better; he grinds his hardon against Shiro’s while slathering his tongue over a piercing. Shiro lets out a deep moan, better than anything he has so far.

“You like that, Shiro? Want more?” Lance asks, breathing hot on his nipple.

Shiro nods fervently and puts his hands on the seat of Lance’s pants. He squeezes making Lance sigh before guiding him into rutting against him again. Lance eagerly runs with it, lets him pull his hips forward for that exquisite friction.

Lance continues to grind against Shiro while lapping and sucking hard on his chest. All the flicks and swirls of Lance’s tongue on his sensitive nipples has Shiro panting hard. That combined with his thrusting upward to meet each of Lance’s slow grinds. Lance is even starting to make weak noises, like he’s getting there too.

“L-Lance, we should…stop,” Shiro gasps, his mouth agape as he tries to breathe. He says this but doesn’t stop squeezing Lance’s ass.

“Why?” Lance says swallowing back a moan as a particular thrust presses perfectly against him.

“Because I…I’m gonna come in my pants at this rate,” Shiro manages to say as he looks down at Lance.

Lance with his flushed cheeks and wet lips. His lidded blue eyes as he pants with his tongue darted out. Then Lance’s smile comes back. A wicked devious smile that has Shiro’s gut doing flips. Those are the eyes of a hungry animal.

“You don’t want to make a mess of me?” he grins and pinches Shiro’s nipples hard between his fingers making him cry out. "Please...make a mess of me...Shiro."

Shiro almost whines at that, arching and grasping tighter on Lance’s ass. His energy renewed, Shiro grinds with more purpose, heat growing at the contact point and coiling tight in their stomachs. Lance keeps his thumbs pressed to Shiro’s hard pink nipples and slots their mouths together for heated sloppy kisses.

Then Lance’s breath goes short, his eyes close as his mouth falls open.

“Shiro! I–I’m gonna–”

“Lance!” Shiro moans as he grabs Lance’s face and pulls it in for kisses.

They come together. As their grinding slows down warm moisture spreads in their pants. They continue to kiss for several minutes more as they come down from the euphoria.

“Mmm,” Lance hums into his neck before pulling back to look in Shiro’s eyes. That playful smile is still there. “That was nice. We should do it again,” he says, wagging his eyes.

“I’d like that…if you want to,” Shiro breathes out, his hand reaching up and cupping Lance’s cheek.

But now they’re gonna have to change clothes. Luckily, Shiro’s sure he has some sweats Lance can borrow. He’ll grab them as Lance takes a shower to clean himself up.

“Thanks for showing me your piercings, Shiro,” Lance winks as he unstraddles him and heads to his bathroom. “Can’t wait to show you _mine_.”

Shiro sits up and quirks a brow as the gears turn.

Lance has no ear piercings. He’s seen his chest and stomach at the pool and they’re bare of jewelry. And since his tongue’s been in Lance’s mouth with some frequency, he knows there isn’t one there either. That only leaves…

Shiro swallows as he turns to look at Lance leaning on the bathroom door frame with a Cheshire grin. Shower water is running and hot steam pours out of the room. Shiro’s eyes ignore all of that and instead trail slowly down, only stopping when they reach Lance’s crotch. Just boxers with a big wet come stain. But behind that…

“You didn’t think you were the only one who was wild?” Lance smirks and licks his lips. He chuckles then winks at Shiro making him flush again. “It can wait till our next date or…you can see it now,” Lance suggests as he turns and enters the bathroom with an inviting sway.

Shiro bolts up from the couch. All hesitation gone as he follows Lance into the steamy heat to get, hopefully, more than just a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS PROMPT! CHAPTER/DAY 28!


	17. Kinktober Day 17: Masturbation/Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: HEITH (Hunk/Keith)  
> Tags: Bottom Keith, Submissive Keith, Top Hunk, Dominant Hunk, Guided Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Anal Sex, Creampie

“Now…start stroking,” Hunk whispers into Keith’s ear. “I’ll be right here to guide you.”

On Hunk’s lap, Keith sits and pulls his cock in slow languid strokes. Hunk is fully dressed, watching Keith work over his shoulder, nuzzling his hair to the side when it tries to obstruct his view. Keith doesn’t have a strip of clothing on him as he sits there stroking himself to full hardness.

“Doing good, a little faster now,” Hunk says. “Tell me when you’re about to come. Just like yesterday. Alright?”

Keith swallows back a sigh but nods. He keeps stroking, rolling his wrists a little faster as he grips the head. Hunk takes his hand at one point and licks the salt from it, getting it slick so that when Keith returns to grasping his shaft it makes him shiver at the moisture and warmth.

“You taste good,” Hunk hums. “I’d know…I have an incredible palette.”

Hunk chuckles a little and nuzzles into Keith’s neck, licking the sensitive skin at his nape. Keith loves and hates that. Loves the sensation but hates that it’s barely more than teasing. He wants more of Hunk then just fleeting slides of his tongue. He wants those big hands on him.

“Hunk…touch me,” Keith sighs.

“Nah uh,” Hunk says. “You touch yourself…tell me when you’re close. Seconds away.”

Keith makes a huff that normally would come across as annoyed. This time it sounds desperate and needy. He obeys and continues his stroking, now leaning his head back a little to rest on Hunk’s shoulder. Lets Hunk see down even better.

Hunk rolls his hips a little, his bulge pressing against Keith’s ass making him gasp out Hunk’s name. He waits, hoping he’ll do it a second time but Hunk doesn’t. No, just another tease in his attempt to break Keith.

“H-Hunk,” Keith moans and his body starts to shiver as his jaw drops. “I’m–!”

Hunk’s powerful hands grab both of Keith’s and pull them away. They clench and struggle to get back to his cock but Hunk holds them in place. Keith whines in desperation, his chest heaving as he writhes and pants, but nothing comes out of his cock other than a little stream of precome. This is where they’ll stop for today.

“So good baby,” Hunk hums and sucks on Keith’s salty fingers. “How many days does this make?”

“Th-Three,” Keith stammers, his body still trembling with need.

If he hurries he can still get off. That’s if Hunk will let him. Doubtful as his hold is still very firm as he kisses up and down his neck and shoulder.

“Three days,” Hunk chuckles with a smile. “And how many total times does this make? Seven? Eight?”

“Nine,” Keith groans.

“Mmm…think you’ve earned your release yet?” Hunk whispers in his ear.

“Y-Yes?”

“You sound unsure,” Hunk hums contemplatively. “You can wait until tomorrow,” he decides and Keith groans again.

*****

“Close!” Keith gasps and again Hunk grabs his wrists, wrenching them away from his twitching and dripping cock.

“How many days has it been now?” Hunk asks cooly as he laps precome from Keith’s fingers. Still delicious.

“F-Five…P-Please…please let me come, Hunk,” Keith begs as he tries to free himself.

Hunk pins his arms behind him easily with one hand. He turns Keith’s face and presses their lips together for wet probing kisses. Keith sighs and moans into each kiss, hungry for more. Hunk holds his face in place as he looks into those desperate eyes.

Almost. He’s almost there.

“No,” Hunk says and Keith makes a weak noise in his throat, a begging plea. “I think you can make it one more day.”

*****

“How long’s it been, my pretty pretty…slut?” Hunk rumbles into Keith’s flushed neck.

That blush is traveling down Keith’s entire chest as he strokes and moans. His whole body is hot. Breath short and rubbing his ass along Hunk’s cock. Today he might get some. Hunk’s not wearing pants. Just boxers. God he can only hope. 

“I d-don’t…I don’t re-remember,” Keith gasps. Fuck, he’s leaking precome everywhere. “P-Please, Hunk…I…need it. God…so bad…I need it,” he mewls. “Please…I-I’ll do anything…I’ll s-scream for it. A-Anything!”

“I believe you would, beautiful,” Hunk praises with a kiss to his ear. “Grab the lube…work yourself open for me.”

Thank god!

Keith clambers across the bed quickly, no waiting. Rummages through the drawer for their lube, popping the cap, and slipping two slick fingers immediately into his ass with a moan. He curls with fervor, stretching himself with wet squelching noises and moans that only get more obscene when he adds another finger. Keith prefers Hunk’s thick fingers for this but he’s desperate, he doesn’t even care if he’s not as ready as he should be.

Luckily, and unluckily, Hunk cares. Keith’s about to return to his seat now that Hunk’s pulled off his boxers to reveal his thick cock but Hunk stops him. Gestures him to turn and bend over on the floor in front of him. Keith does so with an impatient noise, raises his ass desperately and Hunk slips his own thick fingers inside.

“What happened to your patience?” Hunk chuckles and works him a little further. No response from Keith other than his needy moans. “There, that’s better. Now come sit on my lap,” he says gently.

Hunk pulls him back and lines them up. Keith tries to make a move to just drop on the cock but Hunk’s strong hands slow him down. Slowly he lowers a desperate wriggling Keith onto him. Sliding in slow and hissing with pleasure as those walls hug his cock tight.

“Mmm…you feel so good,” Hunk hums into his neck as Keith is slowly filled. Keith’s hand reaches for his own cock but Hunk releases his hold on his hips to grab them both. “Nah uh. You touch _nothing_ now,” he says firmly, pinning his hands behind him again.

Hunk slowly fucks up into Keith, each thrust pulling a shaking gasp out of his lover.

“I’ll let you come on two conditions,” Hunk rasps into his ear. “Your ass is dripping with my come.”

Keith waits while whining for the second condition.

“And after I’ve come, you beg. You beg and plead and scream for me to let you. Once I say yes…you can come too. Understand?”

“Y-Yes sir,” Keith gasps.

Hunk ups the ante. No more slow fuck, no more gentle thrusts. One hand keeps Keith’s arms pinned behind him and the other grips tight on Keith’s hip to lift and drop him. Those fingers are going to leave perfect bruise dots in the imprint of Hunk’s thick fingers but Keith couldn’t care less.

All he can feel is Hunk’s cock plowing up into him. All he can hear is the hard wet slap of their skin meeting as Hunk thrusts. Keith moans and gasps and arches while taking Hunk’s thick cock. This is what he’s been waiting for for so long.

Suddenly sticky heat spurts into Keith as Hunk’s hips hitch upwards. Hunk’s always been quiet when he releases, Keith’s never been able to predict it. So it’s always been a surprise when it happens. A pleasant surprise. Keith loses no time.

“P-Please Hunk! God! Let me come! I was s-so good…I-I waited…I was patient, please!” Keith whines and begs as he tries to roll his hips into getting fucked more.

Hunk lets out an ecstatic sigh against Keith’s sweating back. Keith’s writhing and begging haven’t weakened his hold on him. He stills Keith, pressing his cock in as deep as he can before it goes soft. Keith makes a desperate whine deep in his throat as he begs ‘please’ over and over.

“Of course you can come, baby,” Hunk sighs and lets go of his hand.

Keith grabs his dripping cock and within four strokes he’s coming hard. An orgasm like lightning shoots through him, shaking his body apart and splattering on his own chest and chin as he wails. If Hunk weren’t holding him, he’d have fallen onto the ground once it burned through him.

Keith pants hard, his chest heaving like he can’t breathe. Hunk chuckles and pulls him against him as they fall back onto the bed.

“Good job baby, you made it over a week,” Hunk smiles and pets through Keith’s hair. Keith’s too tired for any kind of intelligent response other than a pathetic rally of his fist.

“Woohoo,” he pants unenthusiastically and drops his fist with exhaustion.

“What a good scream,” Hunk chuckles. “Bet they heard it down in the Lion bays.”

Keith snorts. He doesn’t doubt it. Waiting a week nearly killed him.

“Wanna do it again?” Hunk asks, kissing into his hair. “We can try for…two weeks.”

“Jesus Christ, Hunk, why?” Keith asks incredulously. 

Hunk snorts out laughter and answers him.

“I want them hearing you back on Earth too.”


	18. Kinktober Day 18: Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Lance/Keith)  
> Tags: Bottom Lance, fucking machine, non-con/dub-con, some voyeurism, double penetration, multiple orgasms, come eating
> 
> *~*~*~*~* FEATURES NON-CON/DUB-CON (bc Lance doesn't consent to being fucked by a renegade machine)!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! *~*~*~*~*

“Pidge said it was somewhere in this room,” Hunk says as he opens the door and the automatic light flickers on.

The three of them, Lance, Keith, and Hunk look on with absolute dismay. 

The room is huge. And a disorganized mess. Looks like a hoarder lives here. Stacked to the ceiling with dismantled equipment and machines and things that they couldn’t even guess the purpose of. Lots of them have sticky notes on them with comments like ‘missing transistor’ and ‘still a few bugs’ and ‘don’t touch’.

“We should split up,” Keith suggests. “What does the tool look like again?”

Hunk provides a snapshot of the item for them and they nod with understanding. Alright, they know what it looks like so they can get started. Hunk and Keith search with purpose while Lance scans the stacks, a bored frown on his face. He reads the sticky notes aloud as he goes. ‘Broken’, ‘needs new fuses’, ‘drains power too quickly’. Then a chair catches his eye. On a big sheet of paper it says ‘DON’T SIT’.

Lance knows a challenge when he sees one. He plops down into it like a throne with a smirk. Hunk and Keith look at him, unimpressed and mildly disappointed in him for being so disrespectful.

“It’s actually kinda comfortable,” Lance hums and wiggles his butt into the cushioned seat.

“Get out of it Lance,” Keith tells him. “Before you break it.”

“Meh me meh meh,” Lance mocks and fiddles with the buttons on it until it whirrs to life. “Ooooh! It’s vibrating! It’s a massage chair!”

Lance makes himself comfortable and smiles contentedly.

“Oh wow, it’s really nice! Hunk sit on it! It’s awesome!” Lance sighs.

“I don’t trust it. The sign said ‘DON’T SIT’ for a reason,” Hunk warns. “Probably still has bugs she hasn’t worked out.”

Lance hears nothing, just ignores his words and hums happily. It does look awfully comfortable.

“I’ll give it a try,” Keith shrugs and approaches. “Move it, Lance. Leader privilege.”

Lance gives him a few dissenting grumbles but gets out of the chair. Keith takes a seat and gives an approving nod. It really does feel good. And man, it’s working out that knot in his shoulder. Maybe he should ask Pidge if he can have it when she’s done.

“Lance is right, for once,” Keith comments and Lance pouts. “It’s kinda great.”

“See!” Lance points with a smile. “Told you. Give it a try Hunk.”

“No, thanks,” Hunk shakes his head. “I don’t like messing with Pidge’s stuff. Most of it is dangerous.”

“Fine,” Lance sighs with disappointment. “My turn again! Come on Keith! Shaaaare!”

Keith rolls his eyes at the juvenile behavior but gets out of the seat. It’s better than having to listen to Lance whine over and over. And besides, they have work they should be doing. As soon as he's gone, Lance plops back into the chair with an excited grin and taps away at the buttons on it.

“Wonder if it’s got a heated seat setting…?” Lance mumbles as the buttons beep.

All of a sudden there’s a loud clink and a yelp of surprise from Lance that draws both Hunk and Keith back. He’s not hurt but his limbs have been restrained with some kind of glowing electromagnetic bands. Lance struggles with a slightly nervous chuckle that gets a little more panicked the longer he sits there.

“What did you hit?” Keith asks looking at the buttons. It’s all in Altean. He can’t read it.

“I uh, heh, don’t know?” Lance shrugs sheepishly. “Guess it’s not a massage chair.”

“Maybe it’s a multipurpose chair?” Hunk guesses. “Massage. Interrogation. Etcetera.”

“Well I’m starting to freak out a little cause I can’t get out,” Lance says with a forced smile. “C-Can you get Pidge? Cause I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in it?”

Hunk nods. He’ll go find Pidge. His only recommendation is that Lance not move. And don’t hit any more buttons. Don’t want anything worse to happen. Keith’s about to go with him before Lance calls out with a panicked noise.

“W-Wait! Don’t leave me here alone in this crazy machine!” Lance says. “What if it starts torturing me??”

Keith gestures Hunk to keep going, that he'll catch up.

“What could I do to help though? Stab it?” Keith asks with his arms crossed. “You’re kinda fucked until Pidge gets here and you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“ ** _COMMAND RECOGNIZED: PROGRAM START_**.”

Both their eyes go wide at the robotic voice coming from the chair. Program start? What command? They don’t like the sound of that and Lance is very vocal about it.

“No! No program start! Program stop!” Lance tries.

“ ** _THAT IS NOT A RECOGNIZED SAFE WORD_**.”

“What the hell does  _that_ mean?!?” Lance asks, his voice a little shrill.

Keith has heard the term before but telling Lance won’t exactly make the situation less stressful. Instead, he just tells Lance to stay calm. Maybe it won’t do anything. But that thought is dashed when Lance goes rigid in the seat. Two little robotic claws come out and start pulling at Lance’s pants.

“No, no! You stop that! Stop!” Lance says while wiggling.

“ _ **THAT IS NOT A RECOGNIZED SAFE WORD**_.”

“Keith! _DO_ something!” Lance says just as they start tugging his boxers down, slowly.

“Like what?!”

“I don’t know! Anythi–” Lance goes silent with a squeak. His face flushes a little.

“What’s happening, Lance? What’s wrong?”

“I-I uh…n-nothing! It’s not–-Turn around!” Lance demands and Keith does so.

“What is it?” Keith asks again while staring at a pile of garbage.

“It’s…hah…it’s not…sliding something into my…hah…oh god…” Lance gasps. “Where’s Hunk?!”

Hunk’s still not back yet. And now Keith can hear it just over Lance’s little noises. Slick squelching noises combined with what sounds like a slow piston. The machine has pulled Lance’s pants down and is now fucking him.

“K-Keith…fuck…I’m–-” Lance stammers through his gasps. “This is…so embarrassing. Please…don't look.”

“I’m not,” Keith tells him.

Doesn’t mean he can’t hear him. Keith can hear it all even though his heart is pounding in his ears and he may or may not have a semi in his pants from hearing Lance moan. The circumstances aren't ideal but that sound...it's...arousing. Each pulse of the piston has Keith vividly imagining a cock sliding into Lance. His cock. Lance cries out with a particularly loud moan and Keith almost turns to look.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s…bigger now,” Lance says and whines pathetically. “I’m…I’m gonna die…getting fucked to death by one of Pidge’s evil contraptions.”

“No one’s ever died from...that,” Keith promises him. “You’ll be okay. Just hold on.”

“Th-Thanks for…staying,” Lance murmurs. “I know it’s…embarrassing but…I’d be really scared if I was alone.”

The piston suddenly goes faster and Lance cries out again. Keith listens to his shuddering breaths and mewling whines as he gets fucked faster than before. It’s a regular rhythm and Keith has no trouble envisioning his cock in the machine’s place. He can just imagine fucking those noises out of Lance.

“F-Fuck,” Lance whimpers and lets out a weak ragged cry, his voice cracking.

“Lance? You hurt?”

“N-No…I just…I c-came,” he gasps.

Crap, now Keith’s really hard. And he wants desperately to turn around and see Lance’s cock dripping with come.

“F-Fuck…it’s not…the machine’s slowed but…it’s not stopping,” Lance whines. “K-Keith…”

Keith swallows at the sound of Lance calling out his name like this. It’s not intentional but it’s doing things to Keith’s libido. And his imagination. Lance isn’t moaning from being stuck in a machine-–he’s moaning because Keith is fucking his brains out. Keith shakes the image away and tries to think of something, anything, to help Lance.

“Maybe there’s a keyword,” Keith says, trying to keep his spirits up. “Something Pidge would say? To turn it off?”

“W-Worth a t-try,” Lance says, shivering from the stimulation. “Qu-Quiznak. Rover. G-Green Lion.”

“ ** _THAT IS NOT A RECOGNIZED SAFE WORD_**.”

“Damn it,” Keith huffs.

“ _ **THAT IS NOT A RECOGNIZED SAFE WORD.**_ ”

“Maybe it’s something less common,” Keith suggests.

“Okay,” Lance swallows. He’s gained a little of his composure back but not much. “Killbot ph-phantasm. Peanut butter. D-Double m-modulation,” he mumbles.

“ _ **DOUBLE PENETRATION ACTIVATED**_.”

“DOUBLE  _WHAT_ ?!” Lance shrieks. “Deactivate! Deactivate!”

“ ** _THAT IS NOT A RECOGNIZED SAFE WORD._** ”

Keith knows when it begins because Lance lets out another weak cry and the sound of an additional piston goes off. More squelching noises fill the air as the machine’s cocks alternate their way in and out of Lance. Stretching him, filling him, and rubbing all the sensitive nerves deep in his ass.

“K-Keith! H-Help! I-I c-can’t…” Lance mewls.

“What am I supposed to do?!” Keith asks earnestly. He’s useless in this situation.

“L-Look for a p-p-power source! Unplug it!” Lance begs. “ _Please!_ ”

“You said you didn’t want me to see!”

“I know w-what i s-said!” Lance groans, equal parts frustration and overwhelming simulation. “I don’t c-care anymore! Just m-make it s-s-stop!”

Keith turns and tries to avoid looking at Lance. Pants and boxers crumpled down to his thighs. Hands cuffed to the arms of the chair. Legs spread and cuffed as well. His face is turned up to the ceiling, flushed and sweating and taking deep panting gasps. 

He tries not to look at Lance’s cock but stares for a full five seconds. Doesn’t seem like a long time except in a situation like this time stretches forever. Long and full, dripping with come all the way down his balls and pooling on the chair. It’s been worked up to hard again, twitching between Lance’s legs.

Keith shakes his head and starts searching the sides and the back of the chair for control panels. Or wires. Anything he can cut and hopefully cut the power. Nothing seems to want to release as he pries with his fingers. This close though he can hear the machine’s mechanical cocks pressing into Lance and each subsequent moan it causes. Lance begins to make a sobbing noise as his hands grip tight on the chair.

“I’m s-s-sorry,” Lance blubbers, tears welling in his eyes. “Th-That you have to…see this. Now you’re g-gonna…be mentally s-scarred forever…S-Sorry.”

Lance is the one getting machine assaulted and he's the one apologizing? To Keith?

“It’s…it’s alright, Lance,” Keith says, a flush tinging his cheeks. He keeps his eyes above the equator and on Lance’s face. “I wouldn’t mind…if it were under different circumstances.”

“Y-Yeah?” Lance asks, letting out a pathetic attempt at laughter. “I h-had to…get f-fucked by an evil robot…to f-find out you want to bone me…I-Irony.”

“You’ll probably never want to fuck again after this,” Keith tries for a little levity since that seems to make Lance feel a little better.

“If I even…see a d-dildo…I think I’ll c-cry,” Lance tries to laugh but it doesn’t last long. “It’s…s-speeding up again,” Lance moans.

“I’ll turn around, if you don’t want me to see,” Keith tells him. “Or I can put my jacket over your…you know.”

“It’ll get d-dirty,” Lance shakes his head with a swallow as his body starts to shudder. “N-No, you can…w-watch, if you want. Maybe it’s weird but…this isn’t so bad…knowing you’re into me.”

Permission to look. Keith’s eyes wander slowly down to Lance’s twitching cock. He’d like to get closer so slowly Keith rounds the chair and takes to his knees in front of Lance. Right between his legs to watch him.

Lance looks down, his cheeks flushing a much more vibrant red at seeing Keith no more than a foot away from his cock. Looking at it like it’s food and he’s a starved animal. And between Keith’s own legs is a bulging hardon.

“Y-You can…touch me…if you want,” Lance pants.

Keith doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans forward and grasps Lance’s dripping cock. Fingers wrap around and Keith strokes him, his thumb rubbing over the slit that’s still expelling plenty of precome. Keith then laps his tongue just once against the slit. Just that has Lance whimpering and throwing his head back with a gasp.

“K-Keith! M-Move, or I’ll–!”

Instead of out of the way, Keith moves forward and sinks his mouth onto Lance’s cock. The Lance lets out a shaking cry as he climaxes into his mouth. Keith hums, his cheeks flushing with heat as he slurps and sucks the fluid down, relishing in Lance’s panting cries. He tastes amazing. Better than he ever imagined.

“It’s…It’s slowing again,” Lance rasps and then whimpers in the anguish of realizing it still hasn’t stopped.

Keith raises his head and swallows thickly before licking his lips.

“I’m never…going to…g-get out of this thing,” Lance pants with a frustrated groan. “Not that you’re...complaining.”

“I’d rather you weren’t in the chair,” Keith tells him.

“Why’s that?”

“For…reasons,” Keith answers vaguely but the reason is clear. He wants to be the one pounding into Lance.

That makes Lance laugh a little which in turn makes Keith smirk. Well, as long as Lance is stuck there no one will be doing him, except this relentless fuck machine.

“A paladin of Voltron…and I can’t…even get out of a chair,” Lance gasps as the pistons slide in and out again. “Pathetic.”

“ _ **SAFE WORD RECOGNIZED, NOW DEACTIVATING ALL PROGRAMS**_.”

Both their eyes go wide again with shock. The robot dicks pull slowly out of Lance. The little robot claws reappear and pull up his pants. They even clean up the mess from his first release. The second the restraints unbind him Lance scrambles from the chair but his legs are so weak that he immediately tumbles and falls right into Keith. Luckily, Keith catches him without hurting either of them.

“ _Christ_! Thank god! It’s over!” Lance blurts.

“What was the safe word?” Keith wonders.

“Who fucking cares?!” Lance exclaims. “No robot dicks are going anywhere near me again! I’m throwing out my toys–- _all of them!_ Who knows if Pidge has set them to attack?! Fucking--If I even hear a vibrator  _I’ll shoot to kill!”_

Keith snorts with laughter at that. He likes how Lance specified ‘robot dicks’ and not any others. He also likes the way Lance hasn’t yet pulled away from him. Just stays close and holds tight, still shivering a little from his ordeal. Keith tentatively rests a hand on top of Lance’s head and the shaking stops.

It’s only now Lance realizes where he is and who he’s holding for dear life. He doesn’t pull away or clamber to get free of Keith. However, he does swallow nervously before relaxing a little into his body.

“So uh…you still…you still into me? Or do I have to be tied to a chair and helpless to get your engine going?” Lance wonders.

“I don’t know,” Keith says with a smirk. “But we could always go to my room and find out?”

Lance snorts and laughs into his chest.

“Only if you carry me,” Lance jokes. “I don’t…think I’ll have feeling in my legs again for a while.”

Keith hefts Lance up with barely any effort at all and starts walking him through the piles of Pidge’s junk.

“If you think you can’t feel your legs now…wait until I’m done with you.”


	19. Kinktober Day 19: Straightjacket/ Public (streaming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLUNK (Keith/Hunk/Lance)  
> Tags: Trans Keith, Submissive Keith, Bottom Keith, Top Hunk, Dominant Hunk, Vers Lance(implied), Switch Lance (implied), Straightjacket, public (streaming), polyamory, spanking, cunnilingus, double penetration, creampie, fingering, multiple orgasms 
> 
> There is AFAB language (with the exception of the word 'clit'. it has been replaced with dick at the request of several trans men who say they are more comfortable with the use of 'dick' instead of 'clit'.)

“Our little Kitten’s been very bad today,” Lance announces as soon as the stream is live. “He skipped class. And then he gave our handsome Professor some backtalk. So very rude," Lance chuckles as Keith rolls his eyes dismissively at the camera.

So what if he told off Shiro? Sorry, _Professor_ Shirogane. The guy was getting on his case about him being late. It’s only happened like twice so Keith felt a need to get a little mouthy about it. The professor let it go but not without fuming the entire class period. It’s not like he can flunk Keith for being rude; he makes the best grades in the class.

Lance focuses the camera on Hunk’s hands as they tighten the belts on the back of the jacket. They’ve come to call it Keith’s ‘bad boy’ jacket. The typical straightjacket except it’s black with silver buckles.

“So for punishment, he has to wear this. On top of that, you all get to decide what happens to him and he gets no say,” Lance says. “Isn’t that right, big guy?”

“Yep,” Hunk smirks as he tightens the last buckle. “All good. Feel alright?”

He’s asking Keith. If it feels wrong in any way, too tight or too loose or even just chaffing the wrong way, they undo the buckles and reset it. Keith gives rolling his shoulders a try and shifting a little, feeling for anything off. No, it’s all good so Keith just nods.

And as much as Lance says he gets no say in what happens to him, the three of them know that’s not true. Out of everyone in the room, Keith has the most power. The second he says he’s done they’ll stop. Then Keith will get kisses and cuddles and his favorite–-hot chocolate made special by Hunk with a nice foot massage from Lance.

It’s so hard being a pampered Kitten, he thinks with a smirk.

“Normally, we only stream to paying customers,” Lance says as he adjusts the camera again. “But today…it’s open to anyone who wants to see this little slut get punished. Tips are appreciated though. So…let’s see how many viewers you have already.”

Fifty-six. That’s a lot considering they haven’t even started. Mostly regulars. And the chat window already has several people sending in messages.

**[CoronaCamluv23]** : He looks like a bad boy  
**[IndigoJack]:** He does. Maybe Kitten needs a spanking  
**[SpooningCat]:** Take off his little shorts. Put him over your lap big guy. Let him know he’s been bad.

_ –[SpooningCat] has tipped 50 tokens  
_ _ –[SaltyAndPepperedGay] has tipped 50 tokens _

**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Spank that troublemaker. Show him his place.

“The people have spoken,” Lance grins and grabs the secondary camera.

This one is for close-ups. The other is stationary with a view of the bed. People can switch between them in the chat window. Lance set it all up. He turns on the second camera and nods at Hunk once he’s got it hooked up via Bluetooth.

Hunk pushes Keith over and yanks his shorts off in one fell swoop. Exposed from the navel down. Hunk hoists him up by the buckles and flips him over onto his lap. He waits for Lance to get into position before letting the first strike fly. The pop echoes through the room confirming that Hunk’s hands make the best sound. He gives him a few more smacks that have Keith holding in his sighs.

**[SpooningCat]:** Harder. Want to see him gasping.   
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Spare the rod. Spoil the child.  
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Those cheeks should be ruby red when you’re done with them.

_ –[SaltyAndPepperedGay] has tipped 50 tokens _

“Someone really wants you spanked raw, Kitten,” Lance chuckles. “Harder Hunk.”

Hunk raises his hand while biting back a smirk. This one comes down like a hammer. Keith yelps and writhes in his straightjacket. That one was strong and stinging heat prickles on his ass. Hunk hits the other with just as much power and Keith gasps. Lance focuses close on his face for the next two hits. Keith normally plays it up a little for the stream but he hardly has to for these strikes.

“Gasping. Check,” Lance grins. “And look at his ass. He’s gonna be feeling that for a week.”

**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Good. Maybe that'll teach him for being such a brat.  
**[Gamecock69]:** Poor little kitten.  
**[RPGlover12]:** Slut probably loved it. Turn him over and spread him. Let’s see if he’s turned on.

Hunk lifts Keith up and sits him in his lap. His big arms grasp his knees and spread him wide. Keith’s face flushes a little as Lance lowers the camera to his crotch. Swollen lips that glisten a little with his fluids. Lance reaches forward with his free hand and brushes the pad of his thumb on the outside of his wet entrance. Clearly aroused.

“You’re right, Kitten loved those spankings,” Lance chuckles. “Mmmm, doesn’t he look good enough to eat everyone?”

**[CoronaCamluv23]:** He looks fucking delicious. Wish I could have some.  
**[Gamecock69]:** Why don’t you have a taste for us cameraman?

_ –[Gamecock69] has tipped 25 tokens _

**[Gamecock69]:** More if you give us a good close up.

Lance passes the camera to Hunk who holds it to record. Lance brings his hands in to spread Keith’s lips a little before diving in with a hungry sigh. Keith shivers and gasps as Lance’s tongue slides up and down him. His fingers slip inside and scissor a little so Lance can probe deep with this tongue. Keith tries to close his legs with a moan but Lance beats him to it. Removes his fingers, grasps Keith's knees tight and forces them back open.

“P-Please, let me go,” Keith whispers.

That’s not his signal to stop. It’s just something he does for the camera. His biggest fans know that already and love hearing him beg. Hunk wraps his free hand around Keith’s throat to quiet him as Lance continues his work.

They’ve got over a hundred watching now. Plenty of regulars but lots of new names and faces too. And they got several little tips for that cunnilingus.

The message boards blow up with hearts and suggestions of denying Keith orgasm all night. Until he’s shaking from the stimulation and begging them to let him come. That’ll teach him to be naughty. They always beg for Keith to get fucked on screen for everyone to see and tonight is no different.

It never happens. They kiss, they make Keith blow them, and they finger him into coming, but they never fuck him on camera for the lot of them. That privilege is reserved for any customer who pays for a private screening. Keith’s idea. Keeps them coming back, hoping that one day they’ll get to seem him wrecked between two bodies without having to pay.

**[IndigoJack]:** Put him on his knees and fuck that pretty mouth.  
 **[Cumslut462]:** Vibe him too. Low frequency so he can’t come.   
**[IndigoJack]:** Nice. Yes. Do that. Tell him he has to _earn_ his release.

_ –[IndigoJack] has tipped 60 tokens  
_ _ –[Cumslut462] has tipped 25 tokens. _

Lance licks his lips and checks the chat.  The more he reads the more he likes the suggestions.

They move Keith off the bed and onto his knees. Hunk’s already pulling down his pants and exposing his thick cock for the camera. A dozen people send thirsty eggplant emojis in response to the pan and scan of his assets. Those ones are Hunk’s fans. Lance doesn’t have as many, mostly because he stays behind the camera.

Hunk grabs a fistful of Keith’s hair making him gasp and guides his mouth right onto that cock. Cheers and thumbs up emojis fill the chat screen. Hunk tightens his hold on Keith’s hair and tsks.

“No closing your eyes, you look at me,” Hunk tells him and Keith’s eyes flutter open to look up. “That’s a good Kitten.”

**[CoronaCamluv23]:** God he’s hot. You guys are so lucky.  
**[KandyGurl]:** I love his body. Same as my boyfriend. We’re watching together. <3  
**[SereneSlutSix]:** Fuck yes. Deep throat that slut.  
**[SereneSlutSix]:** Hope you blow your load in there.  
**[Charle5Cake]:** Where are you going to put the vibe? Can we see??

Lance puts the camera on the floor, focusing on Keith’s tender ass cheeks. Still a little red from his spanking. Lance gives him a little pinch telling him to lift a little bit. Keith does so and Lance presses a lubricated narrow vibrating plug slowly into Keith’s ass.

Keith hums around Hunk’s cock as it pushes in. Once secure he lets out a content moan and Hunk thrusts in real deep, almost choking him. Spit leaks out of the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the jacket. But it hasn’t deterred him from trying to suck Hunk’s entire cock into his mouth.

“Look at him,” Lance sighs as he brings the camera in. Keith’s eyes are lidded as he sinks into his subspace. “Absolutely shameless.”

“He’s dripping onto the floor,” Hunk chuckles. “What a desperate thing.”

“He won’t last long tonight folks,” Lance snickers. “He’ll be begging for both our dicks before long.”

**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** How much for a private screening?  
**[CoronaCamluv23]:** They usually do it at the end of the night.  
**[CoronaCamluv23]:** First to pay 1000 tokens gets to watch and make small suggestions.  
**[IndigoJack]:** Pricey but worth it. I did it once. Best fucking I ever saw.  
**[IndigoJack]:** And the sounds Kitten makes? To fucking die for.

“Aww,” Lance coos. “They’re talking about you pretty slut.”

**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** If I tipped 5000 would you do it for all to see?

“Holy shit,” Lance blinks and mutes the cameras for a second. “Guys. One of the viewers is offering major tips for all people in the chat to see us fuck.”

Hunk pulls his cock out of Keith’s mouth so he can contribute to the conversation. But Keith’s head is so far away that all he cares about is trying to stuff that cock back in his mouth. Tongue out and lapping at fingers, thighs, and the tip of Hunk’s glans. He struggles trying to pull his arms out but the jacket holds him firm.

“How much?” Hunk asks as he hoists Keith up off the ground and into his lap. He kisses Keith and Keith tries desperately to rub his cunt on Hunk’s cock.

“5K,” Lance says. “But it’s up to you guys. Keith? Thoughts?”

Keith’s still not there at the moment. His eyes are hazy and he’s busy licking at Hunk’s lips and whining for more friction on his crotch.

“Hunk, wake him up. Not too hard,” Lance says. “Want him to be able to slip back into it.”

Hunk gives him gentle slap on his cheek and Keith’s seems to focus momentarily. He looks around, turning to look at Lance. They repeat the conversation for him and he shakes his head. Not enough. Not for all those people.

**[Kitten &HisCrew]: ** Sorry SaltyAndPepperedGay, Kitten’s a little too shy for that.  
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Will he get over his stagefright for 10,000?  
**[CoronaCamluv23]:** OMG SaltyGay how rich are you?!  
**[SereneSlutSix]:** I will literally blow a load if this happens.

That’s nothing to scoff at. Easily about a thousand dollars. Lance relays the info to them and it changes some tunes. Now Keith is more than down for it, that is, if the guy is legit. Keith nods his head for Lance to bring the camera over, so he can address their donor himself.

“You want everyone to see me, baby?” Keith says, licking his lips. “Want to see me take some cocks?”

Heart emojis fill the screen as well as the adulation of Keith’s many many fans.

**[KandyGurl]:** Oh look at his face! He’s so flushed! <3  
**[Cumslut462]:** That’s an ‘I’ll eat you alive’ face. Careful big guy.  
**[Charle5Cake]:** God what I’d give to kiss him, just once  
**[CoronaCamluv23]:** I love when he talks to the camera. Beautiful voice.  
**[Cumslut462]** : Bet that tongue works wonders on a cock

“You send those tokens through, baby, and you can decide everything down to the position,” Keith promises and takes a breathy sigh. “Until then…you can watch what we give you on the stream. Just like everyone else.”

_ –SaltyAndPepperedGay has tipped 10,000 tokens _

“Mmmm,” Keith hums with a smirk. “Guess you weren’t all talk. Way to go, Champ.”

**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** He’s awfully smug for a Kitten. Gonna get himself in trouble one day.  
**[Kitten &HisCrew]:** We tell him that all the time.  
**[Kitten &HisCrew]:** Any requests? Once we start we don’t stop until we’re finished.  
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Could we get a few more spankings on the schedule before both of you fuck him at the same time?  
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** And don’t take him out of the straightjacket. Anything that makes that mouthy brat squirm will make my night.  
**[Kitten &HisCrew]:** Aye aye. And thank you for your patronage.

There are cheers in the chat. Many thanks to the one guy tipping enough so they all get this rare opportunity to see Keith fucked before their very eyes. Only a few regulars have ever gotten to see that. Lance locks the stream so that no new people can come in, only those who were already there get to see this.

And then they get started.

146 people. 146 people watch as Keith gets his allotted spankings. Hunk lays back and holds Keith above him and bent over so that Lance can deliver the hits. He’s not nearly as nice with them as Hunk is. Keith loves that about him. Hunk is sweet and firm but Lance has no trouble being mean and he can’t get enough of it with each stinging slap to his ass. Crying out with each hit and practically biting his bottom lip until it's red and puffy.

**[IndigoJack]:** He’s dripping. He’s so ready for it.  
**[Cumslut462]:** God listen to his moans. What a fucking slut.  
**[SpooningCat]:** I look away to make dinner and almost missed this spank fest!!  
**[SpooningCat]:** I love when you spank that bad Kitten.  
**[SereneSlutSix]:** That vibe’s been in his ass forever now  
**[SereneSlutSix]:** Bet it’s perfectly stretched for your cock cameraman

“P-Please,” Keith gasps. “I’ll be good…I’ll be a good Kitten. No more.”

“Mmmm, you’ll be good?” Lance grins. “Is that because you want a big cock in you you filthy slut? Answer.”

“Y-Yes,” Keith nods. He can feel his juices dripping down his inner thighs. “I’m…so wet. K-Kitten wants a c-cock. Please,” he begs.

“You’ll get more than one,” Lance smirks giving his ass a firm pinch and making Keith yelp.

Lance lubes Hunk up since his hands are full holding a squirming, horny Keith. Keith, who has to watch as Lance gives Hunk a firm handjob while they make out on the bed. He whimpers at the sight because dammit he wants those lips, tongues, and hands all to himself. That’s what happens when you’re a spoiled Kitten after all.

“You’re always…so good with your hands,” Hunk sighs into Lance's kisses, his hips fucking up into Lance’s hand.

“And your cock drives us both insane,” Lance answers back. “Now…put it in our bad little Kitten. I’ll get ready on the other end.”

Hunk makes sure he’s comfortable laying flat on the bed before lowering Keith onto him. Cowgirl style. His thick cock slides effortlessly into Keith’s cunt and Keith moans loud into his neck. Tries rocking onto it but Hunk’s strong hands hold him firmly in place with the cock buried deep inside him.

“Please…I-I want to move,” Keith squirms in his straightjacket and tries rocking again to no avail.

“No moving,” Hunk says, kissing Keith’s face. “You gotta wait for his too.”

Lance has put the second camera down in a good spot. To catch all the angles. He then loses no time and slicks his own cock up. It’s narrower than Hunk’s but by that virtue it fits a little nicer into Keith’s ass without as much prep. Speaking of prep, the vibing plug has more than done its job. Lance pulls it out and slips his slender fingers in to get a good feel for Keith’s clenching walls.

“AhaH! Please!” Keith begs. “D-Deeper. Your…cock. I’ve been good. I’ve been good,” he whines as Lance massages into him.

Lance gives his hair a yank and Keith cries out beautifully.

“Mmmm, no. You’ve been bad. That’s why you’re not allowed to use your hands, remember?” Lance whispers into his ear. “And since you were so bad…we’re going to get you extra dirty tonight, for everyone to see.”

Lance presses his cock into that tight ass and without missing a beat both men start pounding into Keith. Alternating their thrusts so that there isn’t a second where Keith isn’t feeling something deep within him. He gasps and sobs and writhes as he tries to get use of of his bound arms. He can’t, of course. Hunk’s very good at making it secure, which makes all this pleasure all the more intense.

Keith’s about to cry out, his body shaking, but Lance fills his mouth with his fingers. The only sound is that mewling moan instead of a full force cry.

“First orgasm for the night folks,” Lance announces as he pulls his spitslicked fingers from Keith’s panting mouth. “He’ll get two more before the night is finished.”

They fuck him like this for several minutes. Then they switch up so that Lance can lay down and they can turn Keith around for the camera. So the viewers can see better. Lance still gets his ass but now Hunk gets to fuck his cunt with far more control. Pounding thrusts that Lance can feel through their shared partner.

“F-Fuck,” Lance gasps. “I’m not going to last much longer the way you’re fucking him.”

“Faster,” Keith begs. “I’m s-so close.”

Lance ups the speed and within seconds Keith’s taking short breaths, his pitch getting higher until he shakes out another orgasm with a scream. Lance can’t hold it in at this point. Feeling Keith’s tightness and Hunk’s cock he comes with a mighty groan, thrusting in deep as he unloads. Hunk smiles at the sight of them both flushed and breathing heavy.

“I know, I know,” Lance pants. “I gotta–” he swallows and sighs. “–work on that stamina.”

“I’ll take it from here,” Hunk chuckles.

Lance pulls out and the camera catches the thick come dripping out of Keith's ass. He stumbles over to the camera and picks it up. So they can all see it.

“Looks good, doesn’t it?” Lance asks as he zooms in. “Kitten loves and hates getting dirty like that. Loves to feel used and filthy but hates all the work clean up entails.”

**[Cumslut462]:** I fucking came from that jesus  
**[SereneSlutSix]:** I’m going to have wet dreams like this for the next month  
**[SereneSlutSix]:** Can’t decide if I want to fuck Kitten or be fucked like Kitten holy hell  
**[IndigoJack]:** Told you guys. Fucking phenomenal.

Hunk’s back to fucking Keith on his lap but not for long. Keith’s begging for another load. Please. Please. He wants it so bad. Wants to be dripping from both holes. Everyone in the chat is in agreement. They want to see him creamed in both holes too.

“Fine with me,” Hunk says and turns Keith in his lap so Lance can hone in on the contact point. So they can watch that slick cock pump in and out, hard and fast.

When Hunk comes it’s quiet. A hissing moan as he presses his face into the back of Keith’s neck. His thrusts continue until they’re sliding out covered with thick white slick. When he pulls out completely Keith’s pussy drips with come.

“Dirty Kitten needs his dirty pussy cleaned up,” Lance jokes. “But I promised we'd get you three times, didn’t I?”

Hunk holds him tight as Lance’s fingers slide into his cunt. Keith shivers and shakes as Lance’s magic fingers massage inside among the come. Feels extra filthy the way Lance slides it around and Keith loves it. Mewls and moans as his fingers work and his thumb rubs his little swollen dick.

“Kitten loves to scream but since he was bad today…let’s muffle this last one,” Lance smirks deviously. “Screams are for good Kittens.”

Hunk’s hand cups over Keith’s mouth as Lance fingers him with more enthusiasm. Keith’s trying to move but unable to. Trying to make sound but can’t. All he can do is breathe heavy through his nose and whimper as Lance finger fucks him.

**[CoronaCamluv23]:** His eyes are rolling back! He’s about to come  **_again_ ** !  
**[KandyGurl]:** <3  
**[SpooningCat]:** Wish my husband could get me that many times.  
**[CoronaCamluv23]:** LOL

Keith lets out a keening whine behind Hunk’s hand as his back arches and shakes. There’s that third one. Lance nods and Hunk removes his hand. Keith’s face is pink and warm as he pants heavily.

“Want to go again, Kitten?” Lance smiles devilishly. “I could make you come all night and never get bored.”

“I’m…I’m tired,” Keith rasps. “I need a…nap.”

There it is. A nap. He’s done. Lance gives his cheek a gentle pat and Hunk kisses his neck. Time to wrap it up.

“That’s it for tonight folks. Kitten, thank the nice people at home for tipping you,” Lance says with the camera in hand.

“Th-Thanks everyone,” Keith says, his eyes lidded. “It’s…a pleasure,” he smiles with a breathy sigh. “Hope to see you again soon.”

With that Lance shuts down the cameras. Hunk’s already unlatching the buckles on Keith’s jacket while Lance turns on the shower. He also throws on the tea kettle so that by the time Keith’s finished getting his clean up from Lance, Hunk will have his hot chocolate ready. But before they get too far a ding resounds from the laptop.

_ –[SaltyAndPepperedGay] has sent a private message chat _

Lance ushers them over and clicks it open.

**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Well done. All three of you. Kitten in particular.  
**[Kitten &HisCrew]:** Thank you, we’re very proud of him.  
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** I have to say, he looks very happy and satisfied with you two.  
**[Kitten &HisCrew]:** Sure hope he is. We work very hard to keep Kitten happy.  
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Considering what a fun night you had you should sleep well tonight, Kitten.

Keith shrugs with a bit of a cheeky smirk. He always sleeps well after a night like this. Sexually exhausted and lovingly smushed between two warm bodies that absolutely adore him. It's the life. 

**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Maybe you’ll even come to my class well rested and without an attitude this time.  
**[SaltyAndPepperedGay]:** Though, I have to say, if this is the result of your mouthing off…I’ll hardly complain too much. Good night you three. See you in class on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A SEQUEL/PREQUEL TO THIS PROMPT! CHAPTER/DAY 27!!


	20. Kinktober Day 20: Hot-Dogging/Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHEITH (Shiro/Keith)  
> Tags: Bottom Keith, Top Shiro, Brat Keith, Hot-dogging, Dirty talk, Plugs, Anal sex, Creampie

“I think you enjoy pushing my buttons and pissing me off,” Shiro huffs against Keith’s neck. His student’s hips are firmly pinned to the desk by his big hands.

“I do,” Keith smirks.

How did it come to this again? Oh…right.

Keith had been insufferable ever since the semester started. Ignoring the lecture, but only when Shiro takes over for the professor. Contradicting all his talking points. Putting his shoes on the desk and listening to his iPod. He even tried tripping Shiro as he walked by his seat before class started. Denied it but Shiro knew it was him.

Then the flirting glances started and it became a whole new experience. Keith liked watching him get flustered and then he’d give him a smile. A smarmy thing where his eyes slowly trailed down from Shiro’s face to his chest, to finally come to rest on his crotch. Then Keith would then bite his lip with a raised brow. Shiro immediately flushed and stammered out his next few talking points before excusing himself early.

But after that he found his eyes wandering during class. When they tested or did Q&A’s, Shiro would look up and stare at Keith’s face. His neck. His collarbones. When Keith got up to leave the lecture hall Shiro's eyes would zone in on that ass. Keith would look over his shoulder as he left, catching Shiro in the act and subsequently making the teacher's aide blush again.

And then the day he stayed after happened.

Class let out and a new one wouldn’t be in for another hour. Keith strutted his way right up to the desk and sat at the corner. Legs slightly spread to bring attention to his crotch and giving Shiro a look all the while. A challenging look.

“Did you need something?” Shiro had said. “A question?”

“Yeah, two,” Keith smirked. “Do you offer extra credit? And when do you get off?”

Thank god everyone was gone. If it even looked like he was fraternizing with a student Shiro could get in trouble. Not that it wasn’t allowed, it was just frowned upon. If he was an actual professor he’d definitely get canned.

“There’s no extra credit for this course and I don’t date students,” Shiro informed him with a frown. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t get off for another four hours.”

“Shame. I could get you off sooner than that,” Keith had insinuated with a sly look. “But since you’re not interested–”

Something came over Shiro then. The last straw that buckles the camel’s back. All those flirting glances, that smarmy mouth, and flippant attitude had pushed him to the edge. Broken his control. He was filled with a desire to give Keith a little taste of his own medicine–-and consequently a taste of his mouth.

Before Keith could turn to go, Shiro snatched him by the wrist. He didn’t fight him. In fact, Keith gave in easily and let Shiro shove him down onto the desk for a desperate hungry kiss. Shiro had ground hard against him and immediately Keith’s legs hugged onto him. A couple of rough kisses, gasping sighs, and rocking hips later, Shiro mumbled low in his ear.

“Want extra credit? Then bend over the desk,” he’d panted.

Keith had eagerly agreed.

That was two weeks ago. And like clockwork every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday after class, they’d done the same thing.

Keith works him up during class. He’s combative and argumentative but then he gives Shiro a sultry wink. When Shiro walks the room during tests and comes close to Keith’s spot, Keith shifts and palms himself in his seat like the tempting little shit he is and afterward pretends he’d done nothing of the sort. Then at the end of the day, Shiro would lock the doors and bend him over the desk for a little well-earned punishment.

He’s learned that Keith likes being held down and scolded by ‘teacher’. Whispered things in his ears get him going real fast like nothing else. Makes him eager and impatient so Shiro draws it out. It’s the only way he can get back at Keith and make him suffer. Keith’s so thirsty for a cock in his ass that once he’s riled up enough, he’s willing to beg and that’s something Shiro relishes in hearing.

Today is no different.

“Do you like being a tease?” Shiro asks as his hand travels around and fingers dip into his waistband. “You like driving me so crazy that I want to cancel class and bend you over the podium for everyone to see?”

“Professor,” Keith moans a little. “More. Talk more.”

“You  _ like  _ hearing me talk? You’d think the opposite was true with how you behave in class,” Shiro whispers. "Pain in my ass."

Shiro’s fingers rub slowly further south until they reach a patch of thick hair. He twirls those hairs in his fingers but doesn’t go lower. Sometimes he gives them a tug just to hear Keith gasp a little.

“Know what I think about sometimes? Hiding you under my desk before class starts,” Shiro says. “Then once I’ve done my part of the powerpoint, I can take a seat and force your smug mouth down on my cock. You’re so stressful to deal with…it’d be so satisfying to finally shut you up.”

“F-Fuck, yes. Do that,” Keith nods and rocks his ass to meet Shiro’s hard on. “Do it now. And then fuck me over the desk. We have time.”

“You know we don’t,” Shiro says, withdrawing his hand and unbuttoning his pants.

He roughly tugs Keith’s jeans down until they’re sitting on his thighs. Shiro’s hand slides down Keith’s asscrack until it’s met with something slick at his entrance. No wonder Keith’s been in a particularly impish mood today. How long has this plug been in? All day? Shiro runs his fingers over it before threading his index through the ring to pull it out but waiting for the opportune moment.

“You really have your hopes up don’t you?” Shiro asks and tugs a little on the plug. Keith gasps and groans a little when Shiro presses it back in. Back and forth, back and forth, until Keith’s rocking with it with a whine. “Did you really think I’d fuck you after how rude you were today?”

“Yeah,” Keith swallows as he nods. “That was kinda the plan. Figured you nail me to the wall in frustration.”

Shiro finally pulls the plug out and Keith moans. His ass drips with lubricant. More than enough to fuck him with. Shiro unbuttons his own pants. Drops them enough to reveal his own cock, thick and flushed and more than eager to sink into Keith’s puckered hole.

But that’s what  _ Keith _ wants and what  _ Shiro  _ wants is to make him suffer. And beg. Punishment for being a brat. So instead of sliding his cock right into that ass, Shiro grabs both cheeks and glides his length between them.

“Professor,” Keith shivers. “More…”

“Lately I’ve been thinking about this a lot too,” Shiro says as he thrusts, slick noises permeating the room. “Teasing you until you break. Just like you broke me. Making you go the next week without anything more than just a _hint_ of my cock.”

Keith groans a little and tries to rock his hips, to change the angle so that Shiro will penetrate, but Shiro’s got too good of a hold on his ass. His fingertips are going to leave tiny circle bruises with how tight he’s got him. Not that Keith’s complaining. The only thing Keith’s whining about now is how he can’t even get Shiro to barely stick his cock in.

“Come ooon,” Keith groans. “Put it in. Fuck me already.”

“Still so disrespectful. Maybe I should make you wait it out,” Shiro suggests and stops his sliding cock.

He grabs ahold of Keith’s hair and yanks him back so that his back bows a little. Keith doesn’t object to the rough treatment but he takes a deep calming breath. His own cock is curled and rigid, dripping a little onto the floor.

“You’d probably make it a week,” Shiro whispers. “You’d act mad. Indignant. But inside you’ll be as desperate as a dog in heat. Then you’d come crawling back here…I can just see it, can’t you?”

He can see it. He’s had Shiro’s cock several times now and god does it feel good. Too good.  So filling and satisfying. Keith would approach him after class, his will finally broken. Willing to do anything for it. To debase himself for it. To know Shiro’s cock is here and being told he can’t have it would kill Keith.

He’d probably try to tempt Shiro into giving in, into fucking him into the floor behind the desk. But by now Shiro knows his methods; he won’t fall for Keith’s bait. He’ll outlast Keith and they both know it.

The thought alone of having to wait even one more day makes him want to whine–-but a week? Keith swallows anxiously trying to hide his desperate yearning. Doesn’t matter. Shiro catches it and almost shoves his face back down to the desk making him gasp.

“Regretting it now? Well, that’s what being a pain in the ass will get you,” Shiro says and begins sliding his cock up between his asscheeks again. “Enough to get you hungry but not enough to satisfy you.”

Keith bites his lip as he breathes in heavy from his nose. Shiro speeds up his thrusts, the slick wet noises filling the air again. The only sound better than that is the squelching sound of Shiro sinking into him. The slap of skin on skin when Shiro snaps his hip in hard, quick succession. Keith’s ragged moan when Shiro suddenly pulls out and coats his ass with come.

But with the way he’s teasing him…Shiro won’t give him that today, he’s almost certain.

“And to think…if you’d been a good student today–” Shiro starts. He leans in and whispers real low in Keith’s ear. “–I’d have invited you back to my dorm. The walls are nice and thick there. You wouldn’t have to bite back every noise that you do here.”

Shiro goes on further to describe how it would be. Keith’s face pressed into his pillow, moaning and drooling into it as Shiro pounds his ass for the third time in the night. He’s scream and sob and no one would hear him as he came over and over. Keith would end up skipping class because by the time they were finished he’d be too tired to walk, let alone make it to campus.

Every single word whispered in his ear makes Keith that much harder and that much more desperate to be filled.

“Want me to fuck you right now?” Shiro asks, his own breath getting a little short. Keith nods with a whine. “I don’t think you really do. Fine, we can wai–”

“No!” Keith gasps. “You c-can’t.”

“I can’t?”

“No, you…you talk about all…these things you want to do to me,” Keith gasps and sighs. “Get me…all worked up…Please, don’t…make me wait.”

“Why not? You tease me…I tease you. Balance,” Shiro says in his teacher voice. “Unless…you want to tell me you’re sorry. For being such a brat.”

Keith doesn’t have to think about it. Getting built up with all those filthy words coming out of Shiro’s mouth…His dignity is more than gone at this point.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Keith whispers. “I’m sorry for being rude.”

“You weren’t only rude to me as an educator, you were rude to me as a person,” Shiro says. He stops sliding and presses the head of his cock to the tight ring of muscle of Keith’s ass. “Try again or we end here today.”

Keith swallows and takes a shallow breath.

“I’m sorry…Shiro. I’m sorry for being…such a brat…Please forgive me, Shiro. I’ll…be better. I promise.”

Shiro snaps his hips forward and Keith has to put both hands over his mouth to stop the cry from getting out. The professor rails hard into him for only five thrusts before Keith comes against the desk. It splatters and drips down the side as Keith’s body trembles under the stimulation. Shiro likes the sight of that and leans down close to his body to breathe him in as he gets close to finishing himself.

“That…was such a good apology, Keith,” Shiro pants. He pulls out, stands him up, and turns him around. “I’ll give you something nice. Something you asked for last time. Think of it as incentive for future good behavior.”

Shoves Keith backward on the desk so that he’s on his back. Lifts his legs up to Shiro’s shoulders before thrusting back into Keith’s asshole. Grabs his student by his hips and rams in deep in a regular rhythm. Keith’s still holding his hands over his mouth so he doesn’t make any more noise that might draw attention.

Not that it matters. Shiro always locks the door.

“I’d love to hear the noises you’d make on my bed,” Shiro says and Keith whimpers. “Maybe next time…if you’re good.”

“Sh-Shiro, please,” Keith whines behind his hands. “I c-can’t…I’m diz…dizzy.”

Luckily, Shiro finishes soon after that. His thrusts get erratic until he presses in a deep as he can go. His load pulses into him in spurts making Keith moan. Those hands drop away from his face as he breathes heavy to catch his breath. Shiro pulls out and without missing a beat he shoves the plug back into Keith.

“F-Fuck, I can…feel all of it in there,” Keith sighs out another obscene moan. “F-Fuck…Shiro,” he whimpers. “I want to go again…”

“Too bad,” Shiro nods and helps him off the desk. They pull up their pants and adjust their clothes. “No time. I have another class in twenty.”

“Then tonight?” Keith asks, his tone more hopeful than he’d like. “You said…your dorm had thick walls.”

Shiro blinks at him, noticing that flush on Keith’s cheeks still hasn’t left. He always thought this thing with Keith would never extend outside this room. Or beyond this semester. Mostly because Keith didn’t seem the type for anything serious. Hell, he’d never even said Shiro’s name in the midst of their activities until today.

But maybe that’s why it feels different afterward this time.

“So…could I come by? You could help me…study,” Keith says, averting his eyes as he bites his lips. “Or is that only for… _good_ students?”

Shiro smiles a little at that and pulls out his notepad from his satchel.

“It is only for good students,” Shiro tells him as he writes on it. Keith lets out a disappointed huff.

“Right,” Keith mumbles. “Guess I’ll–”

“I should be home around six,” Shiro says tearing the note and extending it. It has an address. “Bring your books. I’m more than happy to help you…study.”

Keith takes the sheet with a happy smile. Different from his usual smug look. Looks over the address before waving it in front of him.

“And what if I forget my books?” he asks with a mischievous look and a raised brow.

Shiro just returns the look with a playful smile of his own.

“Then we can…test the thickness of the walls.


	21. Kinktober Day 21: Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHANCE (Lance/Shiro)  
> Tags: Suspension, bondage, blowjob, come eating, and way too much fluff

It’s no secret that Lance misses home. Every single day out in space is another day away from Earth. Away from his family. From his favorite foods. From his favorite places.

The place he misses most is the ocean obviously. It’s all he ever talks about with anyone who’ll listen. On good days he jabbers on and on about the perfect consistency of the beach sand. The smell of coconut tanning lotion in the air. The feel of cool water on his skin. And his favorite the sound of the waves lapping the shore. 

On bad days he just falls into bed and quietly cries.

The loneliness and homesickness abated for a bit once he started sleeping in Shiro’s room. The first time he came over, he’d just been scared and wanted someone to talk to. Shiro was happy to ease his fears. It turned into an all-night conversation until they fell asleep in the wee hours on Shiro’s bed. It was cathartic for Lance so Shiro didn’t see a problem with it.

Then it became a weekly thing, this talk plus nap. Shiro would wake to find Lance’s limbs tangled in his. Lance’s face would be pressed into his chest, tear stains on his cheeks from the night before.  Then one night he woke up to find Lance actively crying in his bed and apologizing for it all the while. It broke Shiro's heart to see someone try so hard to put up a front and then deny himself a chance to let go.

Shiro had kissed him then. He couldn’t stand to see that sadness. He kissed away Lance’s tears from his cheeks, from his jaw, from his lips. Then suddenly it wasn’t just comforting a friend anymore as Lance pulled him close and kissed him back with equal fervor. That night…it had been the catalyst for something different between them and there was no going back. Not that either of them wanted to.

Lance was comforted in any way Shiro could think of. From kisses to handjobs and from blowjobs to making love. They took turns on being in charge. On bottoming or topping as neither had a preference in that regard. They did their intimate activities in the showers and the lions. And things seemed better for Lance for a while but then he got back from the mermaid planet and it all changed.

Lance was dejected like nothing else. He finally had a taste of being back in the ocean, he explained. And now he had to give it up again. It’s even affected his interactions with Shiro at night. No motivation. No energy. So stressed he can’t bring himself to do much of anything intimate.

Saving the universe is great and all but…he just really, really misses home.

“I used to go out on my board, lay down on it and just…float for hours listening to the waves,” Lance sighs, laying on top of Shiro as his back is rubbed gently. “And now…who knows when we’ll see an ocean again,” he sighs wistfully.

“Sorry, Lance,” Shiro says, kissing his head. “I know how much you miss home.”

“No, I’m sorry, Shiro,” Lance sighs. “You’re here, being a really great, supportive guy. I should want to bone you but all I can do is mope.”

“I don’t blame you for not being in the mood,” Shiro tells him. “I just wish there was something I could do to help.”

“You have a surfboard hidden in your prosthetic?” Lance jokes. “Cause then I could at least pretend I was taking a nap back home,” he laughs pathetically. Shiro’s hand stops rubbing as he’s overcome with an idea.

“No surfboard, but…give me a few days,” Shiro smiles and continues rubbing in soothing circles. “I think I can come up with a fun workaround.”

*****

“I don’t know,” Lance says as Shiro ties a bandana over his eyes. “This whole thing sounds really kinky and normally I’d be down for that but…I’m not sure I’m in the mood.”

“Trust me, Lance,” Shiro whispers in his ear and Lance smiles a little. “I’ve put some thought into this…I think you’ll like it.”

“Alright,” Lance smirks. “I’ll try anything once.”

Shiro ties a soft rope around Lance’s chest. Twists the strands and pulls knots until it becomes a strong, sturdy harness. He loops another length of rope around Lance’s hips too. Says that they’ll be the anchor points to take the stress off any one point on his body.

He has Lance lay down on the ground on his stomach for the next part. Brings his wrists behind him and latches them together with more rope. His ankles too. Then those ankles are pulled until his legs are bent far enough bag that they aren’t touching the ground anymore. Once he’s appropriately hogtied, Shiro plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Gonna haul you up now, so hold tight.”

“To what?” Lance chuckles a little.

Shiro pulls him up with the use of a pulley he installed, courtesy of a very confused Hunk. He didn’t want to know what it was for so he didn’t ask. Not that Shiro would have told him. Once Lance is several feet off the ground he ties off the rope on a hook. Tests the hold to make sure Lance won’t drop to the ground. It’s fine but Shiro’s ever prepared. He throws a couple pillows down under him just in case.

Lance has to say, he likes the feeling a little. Weightlessness. Like floating around in zero G. Though, he’s still not sure why the blindfold was necessary for this. A click from the other side of the room and the resulting sound catches Lance’s attention immediately.

“That…sounds like the ocean,” Lance says trying to turn his head.

“A recording,” Shiro tells him and turns it up a little. “Coran got it for me.”

Shiro steps next to Lance and gives him a gentle push so the bound man sways back and forth a little. Lance seems to relax a little and just go with the flow. And with the blindfold on, he could almost lose himself in this. Sounds like he’s right on the waves and it feels like it too. He lets out a sigh that seems to ease the tension in his back.

“Is this helping at all?”

“Actually…yeah,” Lance sighs. “This…it feels really good. Almost like I’m riding a wave,” he admits. “How long can I stay like this?”

“I set a timer for when to take you down,” Shiro tells him. “Don’t worry. Just…relax. I’ll keep you swaying.”

Shiro gets him swaying again anytime he starts to slow. And each new push has Lance sighing a little more, his face losing that furrow in it from stress. All that worry seems to be melting away and Shiro’s pleased that this worked as he hoped.

He runs a hand over Lance’s body when it sways close, brushing his fingers over his bare shoulders and small of his back. He didn’t expect much of reaction but the breath Lance sucks in is decidedly different than the others. Like there’s a shiver underneath it all.

Shiro palms over his ass next, hands giving him a little squeeze over the cloth of his boxer briefs. Another noise from Lance. A good one. Shiro then drags his fingers like claws up his ass, lower back, and shoulder to neck. Lance shivers the whole way.

He takes to his knees so they’re on the same level and cups Lance’s cheek gently, stilling the swaying. Lance’s mouth is parted, breathing shallow. His cheeks have a light dusting of pink as Shiro’s thumb rubs over his lip. Shiro leans in for a deep kiss that has Lance sighing.

“Oh…Shiro…I… _ really  _ like this,” Lance whispers when they part. “Don’t stop. Keep going.”

Now the kisses are long and wet. Shiro’s tongue sliding into his mouth for slow probing kisses. Before long he’s kissing down Lance’s neck, kissing the ropes that bind him, and going down further until he’s under Lance and lapping at his nipples. Lance shivers and gasps, his nipples going hard when Shiro starts nibbling on them.

Right when he’s got Lance squirming a little in the ropes he stops, leans back on the pillows, and gives Lance’s body a little push to rock back and forth over him for a minute. He relishes in the sight of Lance helpless above him but enjoying every second, if the sight of his tented boxer briefs is any indication. There’s even a little wet spot from the precome leaking out of him.

Lance sighs, his chest warm and pulsing. God this feels amazing. He’s light as a cloud, floating in the air. The sounds of the ocean echoing in his ear like a conch shell. It’s perfect. And Shiro…Shiro arranged it all. Just for him.

Shiro’s hot fingers still him from his swaying. Lance senses that Shiro’s moved from the floor under him to his feet and in front of him again. Can’t see Shiro but that smell…unmistakable. 

Lance opens his mouth, eager and ready for it to be filled. That thick cock slides past his wet lips and sinks into this mouth with a sigh. Shiro takes ahold of the rope and pushes it back and forth so the momentum has Lance sliding up and down his shaft.

He tastes like salt, Lance thinks. Like the ocean. Like home. A swelling feeling of warmth spreads through his body as he lets out a heady moan and begins sucking Shiro’s cock with enthusiasm.

“Feeling better Lance?” Shiro asks, his voice soft and fond.

Lance whimpers and moans with a nod. Yes. He’s feeling so much better.

“We can do this anytime you’re missing home…Just say the word,” Shiro says, pulling his spit-slicked cock out. “Alright?”

“Yeah…I’d like that. Now…can you come in my mouth?” Lance pants. “I want to taste you.”

“Of course,” Shiro chuckles. “Anything you want.”

Shiro fucks into his mouth, slow and purposeful. He’s never needed to go fast or deep when it comes to things with Lance. In fact, taking the time to feel every scrape of teeth, every slather of tongue, and every hungry hum vibrating around his cock…it makes him reach his apex faster than anything else.

Lance licks his lips with a satisfied sigh after his partner comes. Just like the ocean…Shiro tastes like home. That feeling of homesickness seems to dwindle in the light of this feeling of contentedness. Feels like home isn’t so far away after all as long as he has Shiro.

“Ready to come down?” Shiro asks, removing his bandana so he can see.

“Yeah,” Lance nods and gets lowered to the pillows. He lands softly and Shiro gets to work untying him. “Can you teach me how to tie knots? You gotta try this.”

Shiro chuckles and releases the tension in all the ropes. He tosses the coils aside as he goes. Once Lance is free, Shiro pulls him into his arms for a warm embrace. Lance melts into him as Shiro kisses down his neck and jaw.

“I think I’ll leave the surfing to you, Lance,” Shiro tells him.

“Fine,” Lance pouts a little. “You don’t have to ride a surfboard but…I think I can find something else for you to ride,” he says, eyebrows wagging suggestively. “To the bed?”

Shiro smiles at that with a nod. He’s glad to see the old Lance back, if only for a moment. But even if this moment passes and Lance finds himself sinking into despair…Shiro will be there to bring him back to the surface once again.


	22. Kinktober Day 22: Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Romelle, Allura, Veronica (There's literally no pairing name for this!! Rollurica??)  
> Tags: Threesome, Polyamory, cunnilingus, fingering

“We seem to be at an impasse,” Allura frowns as they both look on the subject of their conversation.

“Then what do we do?” Romelle pouts. “I want to ask her out.”

Ask out? That sounds so crude but...accurate.

“As do I,” Allura says. “The polite thing to do is for one of us to stand aside.”

“Yeah, you should do that,” Romelle shrugs with a grin. “After all you have more class than to– _hey!!”_

Allura’s striding across the ship bay towards Veronica. Romelle is power walking in time next to her, her cheeks puffed in annoyance. Just because Allura’s a princess doesn’t mean Romelle’s going to back down from this. When Allura speeds up Romelle copies her. This continues until they’re both running at full speed through the hanger.

Veronica turns and sees the two alteans racing for her, with no sign of them putting on the brakes. She braces herself, hiding behind her clipboard a little to brace herself with one eye squeezed shut. But they skid to a halt in front of her, panting and gasping for air. Allura’s the first one to get words out.

“Miss Veronica–”

“I got here first!”

“You most certainly did not!” Allura disagrees with a gasp. “Miss Veronica, I was curious–”

“Do you want to go out sometime? After work?” Romelle interrupts and the princess glares at her.

Veronica stares at them both, blinking with confusion.

“Like…a girls night?” Veronica questions, her brow raised. “Go drinking and dancing? The three of us?”

“N-No,” Allura coughs and straightens up nice and proper. “I was thinking, we could have dinner together. You and I.”

“And I wanted to show you how the Altean flight pod works! You and me can go for a lap around the base!” Romelle counters.

“Oh?” Veronica blinks, intrigued.

A look of panic overtakes Allura and she ups the ante.

“If a top-notch flight is something you’re interested in-–I’d be honored if you joined me for a trip around your solar system in the _Blue Lion_ ,” Allura says stepping in front of Romelle to get closer to Veronica.

Those eyes shining with anticipation. Both Alteans waiting on bated breath for her response. That’s when she realizes what this is. Veronica snorts out a little laughter, hiding her smile behind her clipboard.

“Oh wow,” Veronica says, looking over them. “You’re both…really cute but…I don’t want to get between you two. Your friendship seems tense enough without having to fight over…well, me.”

“We’re not fighting!” Romelle insists and looks to Allura for confirmation.

“She’s correct, we’re not…fighting per se,” Allura tells her. “It’s more like a healthy…competition.”

“Uh huh,” Veronica nods, with a smirk. “In which the winner gets to spend some…quality time with me?”

Both Alteans flush at the implication in her tone. Yes…quality time was exactly what they were thinking about. Veronica is so mature and beautiful. On occasion, she’s even been flirty with those she works with. Not unlike her younger brother in that regard, but unlike Lance, Veronica seems to know where her advances will be well-received.

“And neither of you wants to do the selfless thing and step aside for the other?” Veronica asks, a sly smirk on her face. She steps closer and bends her head a little to whisper between them. “Well?”

“No,” Allura frowns.

“No,” Romelle pouts a flush on her cheeks.

“Well, in that case,” Veronica says, bringing her hands up and cupping their cheeks to bring them closer. “You’ll either have to give up or…”

“Or?”

“Or you’ll have to learn to _share_ ,” she grins before giving them both a pecking kiss on the cheek.

**_***one month later***_ **

“Allura, it’s my turn,” Romelle pouts as she holds tight to Veronica, the human’s back pressed to her naked chest. She’s kissing into Veronica’s neck and tweaking her nipples, while Allura kneels on the floor between Veronica’s spread legs. “You’ve been down there for ten minutes.”

“She’s…right…” Veronica sighs, her fingers splayed into Allura’s soft silver ponytail as that tongue laps up her juices. “Remember…you have to _share_.”

Allura lets out a sigh of vague annoyance but obeys. She raises her face from Veronica’s lips, tongue sliding over her clit. Then through her pubic hair and up to her stomach, dipping into her belly button. Romelle’s hands squeeze Veronica’s breasts, fingers rolling her nipples between her fingers. Allura stops there for a second mouthing over Romelles digits to lick and suck on Veronica’s tits.

“Why don’t…you lay down…on the bed, _princess_?” Veronica bites into her lip with a sigh. “Let me…return the favor.”

And return the favor Veronica does. As soon as Allura’s laid out on the bed Veronica is braced over her. With a practiced tongue, Veronica trails her way down the princess’s neck, sucking bruises into her collar bones. Then sucking and flicking her tongue over Allura’s nipples making the princess gasp.

Romelle in the meantime has taken to her knees behind Veronica, hands on her supple thighs, spreading them to slather her tongue over Veronica’s cunt. With a happy hum, she laps eagerly and probes deep into Veronica who in turn sighs happily. Both girls are so good with their mouths and have grown in skill exponentially since they started this.

“Come here, Romelle,” Veronica sighs. “We’re going…to get the princess off…together. You know what to do.”

Romelle craws low between Veronica’s legs and presses her face into Allura’s pussy. Tongue out and licking with enthusiasm. Veronica mounts over Allura’s face. The princess sticks her tongue out to taste Veronica as she rocks there.

“That’s a good princess,” Veronica smiles down on her blushing face. “Now Romelle, like I showed you.”

Romelle does as she was taught, sliding her fingers in and curling gently. Then her mouth returns to running over her swollen pink lips. Flicking over Allura’s clit as she pumps her fingers inside. Allura shivers and shakes as she grows wetter. Gasping and moaning between Veronica’s thighs.

“That’s… _my_ good princess,” Veronica gasps, the closer she gets to her climax.

As Romelle slides those fingers in Allura, she bends her hand and touches herself as well. Dainty fingers rubbing over her wet entrance with a sigh. 

Then suddenly Allura jerks under her, keens loudly as her legs tighten over Romelle’s face. Romelle’s best time yet. With a heady sigh, Romelle sucks on her lips, swallowing down the fresh juices practically gushing out of her.

Veronica stills her hips and grasps tight onto the headboard. She allows Allura’s swirling tongue in deep and arches back as she shakes out a cry. Her knuckles go white on the board until her body stops shaking from her own release.

“No…fair…” Romelle pants as she pries Allura’s legs off her. “I wanted…to do that…”

“I got you, Romelle,” Veronica breathes heavy and unmounts Allura’s face. She gives the momentarily exhausted princess a little kiss on the cheek. “No one’s leaving until everyone gets off at least twice.”

Veronica gestures her over and Romelle eagerly crawls over. She presses her lips to the blonde’s and slides her tongue inside to taste Allura on her. Exquisite. Veronica then tugs her back by her hair earning a gasp of the erotic variety. Romelle’s eyes darken with lust and lid when Veronica presses her lips to her pulse, her voice sending a delicious spark down her spine.

“Now I’m gonna get my strap-on and I’m going to fuck you into the mattress next.”


	23. Kinktober Day 23: Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Bottom Lance, Top Keith, Scars, Blowjobs, Come-eating, Fingering, Anal Sex, a dangerous amount of fluff

They’ve been messing around for a while now.

A couple of months to be exact. It’s given Keith plenty of time to pick up on Lance’s routines and mannerisms. His favorite pickup lines. When he’s most often in the mood. Early evening. How ridiculously good at kissing he is. Loves using that tongue. But there are some things Keith notices that give a little more insight into how insecure Lance is.

Lance won’t shower with him. He won’t undress around him either. The only time Lance has been naked in his presence is when the room is pitch black and even then only in one of two positions–on his back or riding Keith. And when they finish, before Keith can hit the lights, Lance has his shirt back on. And because Keith isn’t a moron, it only took a week of this to conclude as to why.

He doesn’t want Keith to see his back. Doesn’t want him to see the scar he got from selflessly jumping in front of that bomb to save Coran's life. Keith never commented on it or brought it up in the early stages. Figured Lance would talk to him about it eventually if it was that big of a deal. 

Then a month passed. Then two. Then three. Now they’re on four. Things are getting more serious between them. Less heated horny fucking in closets and Lions. More impassioned kisses and soft breaths in their soft beds.

And still no conversation about hiding his scar from him.

Other serious developments have occurred too. Keith told Lance he loved him in the midst of one of their nightly romps. Just kind of slipped out as he held Lance’s legs up at the knees and thrust slow and deep into him. Lance had immediately come afterward but said nothing in response to the declaration. Like he was pretending he hadn’t heard it. That or he couldn’t believe it was true, that it was said in a moment of passion with no real meaning.

Keith’s betting on the latter.

It’s been a week since then and Keith hasn’t said it since. Or brought up the fact Lance hasn’t acknowledged it. And now Keith is thinking they should have a conversation about where they’re going with them. Because he’s invested in this now, has been for a while, and if Lance isn’t–-he needs to know before someone ends up getting hurt.

He gets his chance after some fun early one morning.

It’s a rarity that Lance is ever in the mood in the mornings. Not exactly an early riser, in more ways than one. But today Keith woke to find Lance inching his way down under the blankets to indulge him in a morning blow job. Keith never has an objection to one of those as Lance is very skilled with his mouth so he sits back and lets Lance work.

Slender fingers pulling his boxers down just enough to reveal his cock. Wet lips kissing his shaft before his tongue drags long and slow down his length to the tip. Lance swirls his tongue around his cockhead before plunging it into his mouth with an obscene noise. Keith hisses out a sigh as his hand travels under the covers to thread into Lance’s bobbing head.

“Morning to you too,” Keith breathes with a smirk. Lance only responds with a hum as he feels fingers pulling on his hair.

Lance sucks and slurps loudly, even under the thick blanket Keith can hear every sound. He’s a noisy guy in his every day and during his intimate moments; he’s just as loud. Keith starts panting a little when Lance’s hand starts stroking as he sucks on the leaking cock. His fingers slide through Lance’s hair to his neck and start dipping further into Lance’s sleep shirt collar.

Immediately, Lance shimmies down a little so Keith just barely can’t reach past his neck.

“Can I…ride you?” Lance pants hot on his cock. “I already prepped.”

“When?”

“You were asleep…I wanted to be ready…” Lance starts, still licking cock between pauses. “Or do you just want the blow job?”

“We can’t do both?” Keith asks, biting into his bottom lip. “Blow me. We’ll shower. Then go again.”

“Sounds…good,” Lance says and then says nothing further as he silences himself on Keith’s cock.

Lance massages and pulls at Keith’s balls as he sucks fast and deep. Just the way Keith likes it. Keith’s panting, holding on to Lance’s hair since it’s all he can reach. When he pulls tight and lets out a ragged groan Lance gets a mouthful of Keith’s release. Those obscene noises begin again as Lance slurps and swallows him down with a groan.

“Gonna brush my teeth,” Lance says when he finishes and emerges from the blanket. “And wash up.”

Keith just hums with a nod, sighing contentedly as he comes down from the high. Lance steps out of the bed and Keith listens from his pillow as Lance starts brushing. Loses himself for a second in the sound of it but then he realizes it’s stopped. The shower hasn’t started. In fact, there’s no noise coming from the bathroom now.

Keith stands from the bed and approaches the door. It’s barely cracked but its open enough to see inside. Lance is looking at himself over his shoulder in the mirror, dejected look on his face. Keith can’t see the mirror from here thanks to the angle but he can guess what Lance is looking at it.

“I used to be…” Lance sighs quietly without finishing the sentence. Pain in his voice. An ache that makes Keith frown with sympathy. “But now…who wants to see _that_?”

Keith knocks on the door and Lance scrambles to pull his shirt back on. It hurts to think Lance is afraid of Keith seeing him but he gives him a minute to get the shirt on. Then he pushes the door open to find Lance running water in the sink.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks.

“Just…washing my face,” Lance answers.

Keith enters and wraps his arms around Lance’s middle. The water sits there running while Keith nuzzles into his neck with a tired sigh. Bare chest to clothed back. He kisses Lance’s neck, right where hair meets his nape, and Lance relaxes a little in his hold with a smile.

“Want to shower together?” Keith asks and that smile disappears. It’s replaced with a neutral look but the body in Keith’s hold has gone a little rigid.

“You can go ahead,” he says. “I’ll go after.”

“No…I want to shower _with_ you, Lance,” Keith whispers as his arms let go of his torso.

Keith’s fingers slip up the hem on the back of his shirt, curling around the edge and slowly pulling up. Lance, his panic betraying his cool exterior, grabs the front hem and holds it down. He swallows thickly, his eyes darting nervously to the side. It’s clear how uncertain he is about this.

But Keith isn’t uncertain. He knows what he wants. 

“Let me see,” Keith says quietly as if being too loud might frighten Lance into running. “I want to see it.”

“N-No…you don’t,” Lance swallows again. “It’s–” he grits his teeth. “It’s fucking hideous.”

“You think it’ll scare me away?”

Lance says nothing but his reluctance to answer makes it clear. That’s exactly what he thinks it will do. That it will disgust Keith.

“Trust me…I want to see you, Lance,” Keith says, kissing his neck again. “Please.”

Lance is still hesitant but he lets go of the front hem. He keeps his eyes focused in the sink as water swirls down the drain. Keith slowly raises the shirt to reveal perfectly smooth skin as he travels up. And then the edge of the scar comes into view. Pink and raised.

Keith keeps going, raising the shirt higher. The scar spreads out larger in both directions as he ascends. It spans from shoulder to shoulder between the blades. The edges jagged from when his skin was torn apart from the explosion. The entire center has nothing that remains of its original tanned color. No, it’s nothing but thick raised scar tissue.

When Keith’s eyes flit to the mirror he finds Lance’s face is flushed with shame, his eyes screwed shut as he bites his lip. Shoulders hunched and tense, his hands gripping tight on the sink counter. Looks ready to cry.

“Just say it…it looks  _horrible_ ,” Lance blurts out, his voice shaky.

“It’s just a scar, Lance.”

“It’s so  _ugly_ … _I hate it_ ,” he almost growls through clenched teeth.

Keith could say it isn’t but it wouldn’t matter to Lance. He’d just think Keith was just trying to be nice. That he wouldn’t mean it. Words wouldn’t be enough to change Lance’s position on it.

“Maybe it’s vain but…I used to love looking at myself,” Lance whispers weakly. “Now…makes me sick. And now you’ll…” he trails off, emotion closing up his throat.

He thinks Keith will be sick at the sight of it too. Keith brushes his fingers gently over the mark. Lance doesn’t feel much at the thicker scar tissue, the nerves dulled from the damage. When Keith touches the edges Lance’s body jumps at the touch but he doesn’t shy away.

“I love looking at you,” Keith says against his back.

“Keith,” Lance sighs, a pained look on his face. “You don’t have to lie–-”

Keith presses his wet lips to the edge of Lance’s scar, stilling the words in his throat. He kisses it softly, moving along the line and Lance sucks in a breath. Keith trails his tongue over it more, breathing hot on his skin as his hands perch onto Lance’s hips. He grinds slowly against Lance’s ass as he continues kissing and licking his scar.

“Does it  _feel_ like I’m lying?” Keith whispers in his ear, pressing his hard-on in the cleft of Lance’s ass.

“N-No,” Lance stammers, his face now flushed for a different reason. His own cock is tenting his boxers more and more with each grind. His breath getting shorter with each tender kiss pressed to his back. “K-Keith…let’s go back to the bedroom.”

“No, I don’t want you turning off the lights again,” Keith says, his hips pinning Lance’s firmly to the counter with a thrust. “I want to see you. All of you.”

He pulls Lance’s shirt off the rest of the way and throws it into the tub. Then he tugs Lance’s boxers down slow, scraping his fingers up Lance’s thighs after they drop to the floor. He slips two fingers into Lance’s hole to elicit a whimpering gasp and finds he did prep himself really well. More than ready for Keith.

“Besides, I want you to see the way I look at you,” Keith tells him as he drops his own boxers. He grabs himself at the base, lines up and presses into Lance making him shiver and moan. “Now bend over the counter and look in the mirror.”

He slowly fucks into Lance as he braces himself on the counter. Lance gasps and moans with each slow roll of Keith’s hips. His eyes lid and find Keith in the reflection of the mirror.

Keith doesn’t look repulsed like he expected. Almost thought he’d look up to find Keith with his eyes closed but no. Keith is pressing his face into Lance’s back, wisps of his hair brushing over skin and licking Lance’s scar as he thrusts forward with hot excited breaths. His face is flushed too and there’s a curl to his lips. A smile as he looks over Lance’s body.

He likes what he sees. Lance almost can’t believe it but his chest swells with warmth. Happiness. And sweet relief. 

“Lance,” Keith pants and looks up at him in the mirror. “You _never_ …have to hide from me.”

“K-Keith,” Lance gasps.

“Never,” Keith reiterates, then his eyes go soft. Affectionate. “I told you…I love you, Lance. I don’t want…you hiding from me. Got it?”

Lance nods, a smile returning to his face.

“I-I love you too…I…I’m sorry I didn’t say before-–I thought you’d change your mind once–-”

“I know,” Keith tells him, kissing his back. “Now…do you want to take this back to the bed? Or stay here?”

“H-Here,” Lance swallows and chuckles out a laugh. “I like…seeing your face…”

After that, there are no more lights off sexcapades. They shower together frequently. Lance even does the reverse cowgirl so Keith can rub his fingers all over his back, complimenting him all the while. And best of all, Lance stopped wearing a shirt to bed. Took him a few weeks to get used to it but now there’s nothing he loves more than waking up with Keith’s face pressed into his back, gently kissing his scar.

 


	24. Kinktober Day 24: Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: PLANCE (Pidge/Lance)  
> Tags: Bottom Lance, Top Pidge, Alcohol, Pegging, Multiple orgasms
> 
> (((Important Note: This prompt was written to take place in the universe of the Klance Zombie Apocalypse AU fic (At the End of the Road with You) I wrote but
> 
>  
> 
> _before_
> 
>  
> 
> the events of the actual zombie outbreak. The Garrison is a military installation instead of a space exploration program. All characters are 18+)))

Lance is drunk. Actually, they all are.

The Garrison trio stole their way into an Officer’s quarters and stole several bottles of liquor. Not sure what kind because the labels are in a foreign language but it all kinda tastes a little lemony. Lance has been adding it to some cola and dispersing it among about a dozen other cadets, clacking their cups together with a cheer.

St. Patrick’s day. Pidge always thought it was stupid to get wasted on such a dumb holiday. In fact, she’s pretty sure doing so is offensive in some way but she’s not about to turn down free drinks.

“Come on Hunk! Pidge and I are kicking your ass!” Lance snickers. “Catch up!”

She’s barely known Lance a month and already she’s got him read. He’s nice enough, she guesses. A good time guy. Flirts with anyone and everyone when he’s drunk. Tonight he’s hit on Pidge several times, leaning in real close with a sultry smile and alcohol on his breath. She’s tempted to take him up on the several offers to go back to her dorm for the night. Mostly because she’s in a mood. Probably the booze.

“What do you say, Pidge?” Lance whispers to her once they’re in their own little corner. Like he doesn’t want anyone to overhear. “You’re small but I bet you’re feisty. I love feisty.”

“Feisty huh?” she smirks. “You have no idea. I’d destroy you.”

“See, now I got shivers all the way down to my–” Lance stops and licks his lips with a puckish look. “Well, I’m sure you know the feeling.”

Pidge snorts out laughter and pushes his face away while Lance laughs. He purses his lips and comically smooches her fingers.

“You’re drunk,” she says.

“Just a little,” Lance shrugs with a smile. “I still know what the word ‘no’ means though,” he hints. “So…you wanna? No strings, just fun. What do ya say? No one has to know. You can…put me out of my misery…”

Pidge snorts a little more.

“And if I say ‘get lost’?” Pidge asks, adjusting her glasses.

“I’ll go back to my room and jerk off,” Lance grins shamelessly. “No hard feelings, pun intended.”

*****

Pidge’s room is small like all the cadet rooms but she has it to herself thanks to a little hacking of the system. The housing records show her sharing a room with a non-existent cadet. A cadet that isn’t listed on any other records. Maybe it’s unethical but she’s never liked sharing a space if she can help it.

“Your bunk buddy?” Lance asks, scanning the room.

“Not here,” Pidge promises. “No one will interrupt us,” she adds before she pushes Lance onto the bed.

Before he can get his bearings she’s on top of him, straddled over his pelvis. She fists his uniform jacket before pulling him into a rough kiss. Lance hums and eagerly opens his mouth for her to get her little tongue in. Pidge bites his lip and Lance lets out a shocked gasp. Shocked but pleased.

“You  _are_ feisty,” Lance grins. “The small nerdy ones always have pent-up energy.”

“Yep,” she says, biting his lip again. “What do you want me to do to you, Lance?”

Lance’s eyes flash with excitement and he waggles his brows.

“I thought you said you were going to wreck me?” Lance reminds her.

His hands come up and grab her hips, pulling them to grind against him. They kiss more, rough and sloppy things full of teeth and tongue, as Pidge pulls his jacket open. Alcohol has clumbsied her fingers but she’s able to pull his uniform jacket off eventually. She’s working on his pants button when Lance flips them.

He kisses down on her as he divests her clothes as well. As drunk as he is, Lance has little trouble getting the buttons and such. Jacket tossed to the floor but undershirt still in place. Lance cups the crotch of her pants and suddenly goes very still. He blinks with utter confusion.

“Wait…where’s your…” Lance frowns and then suddenly clicks. “You’re–-!  _You’re a girl?!”_

“You didn’t know?!?” Pidge exclaims. “Are you fucking serious, Lance?!”

“I-I…but you…I thought–-!” Lance stammers he’s still straddled over her. “Oh god…this is so embarrassing!”

“ _You’re_ embarrassed?!” Pidge shouts. “You flirted your way into my room and you didn’t even know if I was a girl or not?!”

Lance scrambles off her. Stands back from the bed taking heavy breaths and smacking his head.

“Stupid! Lance! Stupid!” he berates. “You propositioned  _a girl_  to fuck your brains out! Moron!”

“Do you…not like girls?” Pidge asks, sitting up.

“No, no! That’s not it! I like girls–-like a lot! I usually prefer them,” Lance assures her. “I just…uh, I was in a mood tonight for…”

“Dick?”

Lance flushes vibrant red and nods. Then he immediately starts gathering his things to leave.

“S-Sorry for this–-Do me a favor and…don’t tell anyone I’m into guys?” he swallows nervously. “I try to…be low key about it. Since, you know…military’s not too progressive.”

Oh, so that’s where the real worry is. If Pidge were actually a guy he wouldn’t have to worry too much. Another guy wouldn’t out Lance because then he’d be outing himself. But Pidge is a girl…which means she’d lose nothing in exposing him.

“I won’t tell anyone, but–”

“Great! Appreciate it. Now, I’ll just–”

“It can still happen, Lance,” she says and he stops in his tracks, confusion evident. “You getting your brains fucked out?”

Pidge rummages through a drawer and pulls something out. Fine leather with a silver ring to hold the dildo in. And the dildo--It’s big, thick, and purple. Lance’s eyes fall on the strap on and blow wide as he promptly (and comically) drops his shoes. He swallows as he looks from her to the cock then back to her haughty face.

“That is if you don’t mind synthetic?” Pidge hints with a smirk.

Lance’s emotions do an immediate 180. He breaks out into a very eager grin.

No…he doesn’t mind synthetic at all.

*****

Pidge wasn’t kidding when she said she’d wreck him. Third time. This is going to be the third time she’s going to make him come tonight. On his knees and cuffed to the bar of her bed frame. Face dripping with sweat as she slams into him with the strap-on.

With each orgasm, he gets a bigger cock. This one…is easily seven inches in it's girth. God knows how long it is. All Lance knows is it’s splitting him in two and he loves it.

Who knew this evening was going to turn out like this? And who knew a girl could have so much stamina?

Pidge herself has a vibe inside her, one she controls at the touch of a button. She’s come half as many times as Lance without ever being penetrated. But that’s fine by Pidge. This night wasn’t really about her getting fucked by Lance anyway. She’s not sure she’ll ever want to do anything more involved with Lance other than this.

“This what…you had…in mind, Lance?” Pidge pants as she thrusts hard into him.

“F-Fuck yes,” Lance moans. “P-Pidge!”

“Katie…you can call me Katie tonight,” Pidge smirks and nails his prostate hard.

“K-Katie, fuck, I’m–AahH!” Lance whines as he arches and spurts out another load of come. “Jesus…ch-christ…”

“That’s three. Three times you’ve come, untouched,” Pidge notes. “But you wanted me to _wreck_ you, right?”

Lance pants and gasps as his body shivers. Looking over his shoulder, his meets her domineering gaze.

Hard to believe but in her eyes…this isn’t wrecking him. Not yet. How is that terrifying and arousing at the same time?

“Well, Lance? This enough? ” she asks, sliding the cock back into him at an achingly slow speed and making him whimper. “Or do you want more cock from a ‘feisty’ girl?

He swallows back a moan and nods. Yes. Yes, he wants more. Wants to be reduced to nothing more than a sobbing mess by the time the night is through.

“Good,” she laughs as she pulls out. “Because I have three bigger ones I want to test on you.”


	25. Kinktober Day 25: Boot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Boot worship, a little bit of praise kink

Mouthing off to upper command is always so satisfying even when he gets allotted a punishment for it.

Running laps. Working in the laundry room for a week. This time he disobeyed a command in the simulator and in the process of pissing off his CO he also annoyed eight already very ticked off cadets. So now, he’s earned himself the privilege of polishing a pair of boots from every cadet in his unit.

They are to drop them off in his room and he’s to have them all polished by morning. When he gets there after dinner he finds several pairs there to greet him. All of them clearly the pairs that are the most in need of a cleaning. Ones that haven't been polished in months.

“Dicks,” Keith huffs and kicks off his own boots.

He counts the pairs after he sits on the floor. Checks the names on the inside of the boots so he knows who’s are who’s. Leifsdottir. Kinkade. Griffin. In counting it seems several pairs are missing. Hunk hasn’t brought a pair. And neither has Lance. He doubts the former will bring one, just because he’s too nice to make anyone do his cleaning for him. The latter is probably just running late. Like always.

Either way, he’ll have at least seven pairs of boots to work on so he might as well get started.

He’s an hour and a half in when there’s a knock on his door. He gruffly tells them to enter from his spot on the floor. The door opens and Lance saunters in with boots in hand.

“Yours too?” Keith huffs.

“Well, Iverson said one pair per cadet,” Lance shrugs. “And my polishing is only so-so…So, yeah, definitely going to take advantage of your screw up.”

“Fine, just…drop them there–” Keith jerks his head to the pile. “–and I’ll get to them.”

Lance does so but stops a second to look at the ones he’s already finished.

“Woah! Leifsdottir’s boots look great! Though…” Lance quirks his head and grimaces at another pair. “Griffin’s look barely passable.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like Griffin,” Keith says. Admitting his opinion of his associate colored how diligently he did his job.

“Yikes.”

“Worried about your boots now?” Keith smirks as he works the polish into the leather of Kinkade’s boots.

“A little,” Lance admits. “If you’re gonna do a shitty job on purpose…I’d rather just do them myself.”

“I won’t,” Keith says rolling his eyes. “And if you’re that worried about it, I’ll do yours next. You can watch to make sure I don’t fuck them up. Just let me finish these.”

Lance shrugs but then nods, finding that acceptable. Besides, maybe he'll get the chance to see how Keith managed a shine like he did on Liefstodder's boots. So he takes Keith's desk chair and drags it over. Then drops into it, leaning forward to watch Keith work on Kinkade’s boots.

He gets to watch the whole process, though Lance missed the first part where he brushed all the dirt and detritus off. And he’s already rubbed in the first coat of polish. Needs fifteen minutes to dry so while it’s drying he’s brushing the dirt off the other boot and applying a coat of polish on that one. By the time he’s done, the first boot is ready for removal of the excess.

“You’re so methodical,” Lance hums. “Never would have guessed.”

In some ways, Keith’s always liked polishing boots. It’s therapeutic. Almost meditative. Forces him to slow down because it can’t be rushed. If it’s rushed it looks shitty. And Keith doesn’t like things looking bad if he can help it.

That said…this process feels strange with Lance watching so closely. Like he’s trying to break down all of Keith’s moves. It’s disconcerting. Or at least he thinks that’s what it is. It’s hard to put his finger on the niggling feeling in his gut.

Keith fumbles under his gaze and drops the boot. He picks it back up fast enough and puts it on his thigh as he spits on the polishing cloth to shine the toes. Slides it with brisk movements and the boot ends up falling off his leg and onto the floor again. Keith huffs, putting it back for the final touches.

“Having trouble there?”

“The bigger ones are harder to hold onto,” Keith says, but even that doesn’t feel right. “And no one’s ever watched me polish boots before. It’s throwing me off.”

He says that but it’s not the true extent of it. It feels odd to be sure but for some reason, it also feels…good. Instills a need to impress those watching and go that extra mile. Makes him want to do a good job, even if it’s just Lance.

By the time he finishes, Kinkade’s boots look fantastic. Wonderful shine on them. Better than Leifsdottir’s even. Lance whistles, mildly impressed and the sound of it twists a feeling in his gut. A decidedly good feeling.

“There, Kinkade done,” Keith announces and puts them to the side with the other finished boots. “Hand me yours.”

“Mine are elevens,” Lance tells him. “They’re kinda big.”

“So?”

“Would it be easier if there was a foot in them?” he asks and Keith blinks with confusion.

Is Lance suggesting he polish the boot while they’re still on his feet?

Keith feels that coiling heat in his stomach expand a little at the thought. Lance sitting on the chair, his boot pressed onto his leg, those discerning blue eyes watching intently to each swipe of the polishing brush and cloth. Humming in mild approval as he works.

Why does his mouth go a little dry at the thought?

“Yeah, it would,” Keith says.

Lance shrugs and takes off his nice boots and puts the ones to be polished on. He scoots the chair over closer and carefully puts the shoe on Keith’s knee over the towel. It’s tentative like he’s afraid to put too much pressure. Keith adjusts the boot to his thigh to make it easier.

“You can press down a little. It’ll help keep from slipping,” Keith says, keeping his eyes on the boot.

“Got it,” Lance nods and does so.

That little bit of pressure has Keith pausing a second to consider his heart rate. It’s sped up a little at being under Lance’s heel. The delay isn’t too noticeable he hopes and gets right on with the horsehair brush to remove dirt.

Keith tries to focus on the work. Systematic brushing and working in of the polish. All the steps in their precise order, the routine of it calming his heart. That is until Lance speaks.

“Wow, you’re really good at this,” Lance compliments.

The heart rate picks back up again. A hummingbird beating against his ribcage. And warmth…rising on his cheeks. Keith tilts his head down a little hoping his hair will help hide it.

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

Keith returns to the other boot, polishing away. He keeps trying to will his heart to go back to normal. Trying to will away the heat from his face. But then Lance shifts his boot a bit, pressing down. Keith just barely manages to swallow back a quiet gasp but the blush returns in full force. He clears his throat, spits on the cloth a little, and starts rubbing in the toes of the boot, hoping against hope that Lance didn’t notice anything strange.

No such luck.

“You okay?” Lance asks.

“I’m fine,” Keith says.

“You look a little sick,” Lance comments, leaning forward a little and by that virtue, pressing a little more on his leg. “The polish getting to you?”

“No. I…” Keith coughs, ducking his head. “I’m fine, really.”

“Uh…Keith?”

“What now?” Keith huffs.

“You’re…you have a…” Lance points.

Keith looks into his lap with absolute mortification. He’s hard and not just a little. There’s a rigid cock tenting his pants leaving nothing to the imagination. And if his face was red before, it’s scarlet now. 

What do you say in response to that? What do you do?

He feels pinned here. Like he can’t leave and not just because Lance’s boot is still pressed onto his thigh. Even if Lance moved his foot he wouldn’t be able to escape this. It’s too late. He’d still have to live with the knowledge, the embarrassment, of Lance knowing he got off on shining his damn shoes.

“G-Get out,” Keith manages. “I…I have four more pairs of boots to polish before I turn in.”

“But…you’re not done,” Lance says.

Keith looks up to find Lance’s cheeks dusted with a light flush of their own. His blue eyes darting back and forth from Keith’s crotch to his face. No indication that he’ll be moving his boot anytime soon. Lance swallows his own nerves before speaking again.

“You…did a great job so far,” he comments and, despite himself, Keith’s eyes dilate at the praise.

Lance tests the waters a little and presses his boot down a little more on Keith’s thigh. His breath catches but this time Lance catches him. To test further, Lance trails his foot towards Keith’s inner thigh, closer to the hard-on and the reaction from Keith’s body is positive. A twitch in his pants and shallow breaths.

“It’d be a waste if you…didn’t finish,” Lance hints. “So…”

The implication is clear; Lance wants to stay for more. Wants to keep going despite what’s transpired. Keith ducks his head to avoid the look in Lance’s eyes.

“Then…I’ll finish,” Keith mumbles.

He polishes the toes, the only thing that’s left to do on Lance’s boots. But he takes his time. Small smooth circles with the cloth and then slow swipes until the boot shines. Lance’s eyes on him the whole time, coiling that heat in his stomach further.

The boots look phenomenal when they’re done. He can even see his flushed face in them. Probably the best looking pair he’s done today. Probably the best looking pair he’ll ever do.

“D-Done,” Keith says, clearing his throat.

“We don’t have to be,” Lance states and Keith looks up. Now Lance has a hard-on too, along with a flushed face of his own. “I…have another pair of boots. The ones I walked here in…”

The pause is fraught with implication as Keith’s eyes travel to the boots. They do look a little worn. Could certainly use a polish though that wouldn’t be why he’s considering it. His gaze returns to Lance’s face, which looks hopeful. And eager. And hungry.

“You could…polish them for me,” Lance says, his voice low. “And after that…who knows?” he hints. “So, want to?”

An opportunity to take this further. To extend their time together. And perhaps…initiate something even more intimate than this when they’re done. Keith ducks his head again as he takes a slow deep inhale and lets out a breathless confirmation.

Yes, he’d like that. He’d like that a lot.


	26. Kinktober Day 26: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Bottom Lance, Submissive Lance, Top Keith, Dominant Keith, Werewolf Keith, Established Relationship, Roleplay, Exhibitionism, biting, scratching, anal sex, creampie

“My what big…teeth you have,” Lance says biting into his lip and wagging his eyes as he sits on the couch.

“Not this again,” Keith groans.

“What?” Lance shrugs with a cavalier smile. “Werewolf doesn’t like being the big bad wolf anymore?”

“It’s a little on the nose,” Keith sighs, closing his mouth to hide those aforementioned teeth.

“But I put on my red hoodie and everything,” Lance pouts. “And I love when _my_ wolf stalks me through the woods. Watching and waiting…for the opportunity to eat me up,” he winks, the playful grin back as he crawls across the couch onto his lap. “Don’t you want to huff…and puff…and blow me?”

“That’s–” Keith snorts and Lance laughs. “Those are different stories and you know it.”

“So?”

“And we live in the city now…there are no woods around here,” Keith reminds him. “Unless you’re talking about the dog park.”

“Oooh! Want to go?” Lance asks with excitement. A little too much excitement, like Keith’s actually going to act like a dog in response to going for– “Wanna go for a walk? Huh? Go to the dog park?”

Dammit. Why does that tone actually make him want to go? Curse the thousands of years of canine conditioning. Yeah, he kinda does now but he tries not to look too excited about it. Been a while since they did this particular play.

“It’s nine o’clock at night, Lance,” Keith says.

“So? Means it’ll be dark and empty,” Lance hints with more wagging eyes. “No one will see us. Probably.”

Stalking Lance in the wooded paths of the dog park. In the middle of the night. Fresh air and the chance of getting caught. Haven’t done anything like that since they came to the city. Keith can feel his blood racing at the idea of the chase.

“In that case…I’ll go ahead of you,” Keith smirks and leans to brush his teeth against Lance’s neck. “Don’t keep me waiting too long…little red riding hoodie.”

*****

The air is crisp and fresh. There was rain two days ago so all the foliage feels plusher but means the ground is still a little damp. The park is large, especially for the city. Plenty of trees and bushes and coverage for animals to hide in. Animals like Keith.

He can smell so much. Every dog that’s been here in the past month. All the flowers currently in bloom and the ones that soon will be. The fresh mulch poured into some bushes across the park. Decay of a dead bird somewhere nearby. Someone’s lost tennis ball.

Keith sniffs the air and grins, his eyes flashing with excitement. Takes another deep inhale and listens for steps. He’s getting closer. Unaware of his presence. Makes his blood pump that much faster to…everywhere. Sets his body on edge.

There is just something about the hunt that gets him going like nothing else.

Lance comes into view and Keith follows in the darkness. Red hoodie with the hood pulled up. Backpack full of–-Keith sniffs again–-something sweet. Sugary. Might have picked up donuts for afterward. And in his hand is a cell phone, the screen bright and illuminating Lance’s face. Swiping through social media absentmindedly.

Keith picks up a stone and tosses it. Hits a tree on the other side and Lance stops. He looks around towards the sound and uses the light of his phone to search. No luck of course so he keeps walking the path.

He does it again and Lance whirls towards the sound with a surprised squeak. That rock came really close this time. He seems to think better of it and look in the other direction, guessing it’s a distraction but he’s not fast enough. No sign of Keith. Lance laughs nervously and scans around.

Smells a little scared now. Like he can’t quite figure out if it actually is Keith or someone else. Keith hears him swallow and his breath shallow.

“Is…someone there?” Lance asks, fully aware Keith has to be but just uncertain enough to set a tremble in his voice.

Keith grins. Perfect.  That’s when he lets out a low growl. It echoes from the treeline somewhere that Lance can’t pinpoint.

Lance puts the phone in his hoodie and picks up the pace a little. Keith does the same but that means Lance can hear him traveling through the brush. Feet crushing leaves and sticks. The sound puts a little more urgency in Lance’s step until he’s actually running and panting.

Keith’s favorite part.

The chase.

Lance doubles back at one point to try and lose him but it doesn’t work. Keith’s too fast and follows him easily. Then Lance makes a break for the trees and hides behind a wide oak. Back and hands pressed to the bark. He tries to breathe quieter to mask his presence but it doesn’t matter. Even if he held his breath, he smells too much from working up a sweat to hide from Keith.

That said, Keith slowly stalks around his spot, making his steps loud and breaking twigs all the while. Acting like he’s still actively searching for Lance even though he knows exactly where he is. He lets out another low growl that sends a shiver through Lance’s whole body.

“Who’s walking through… _my_ woods?” Keith rasps with a grin from behind Lance’s tree. “Smells like… _dinner_.”

Lance swallows and tries to make a run for it. He makes it a total of three long strides before Keith’s on him. He snatches the backpack from him and slams him to the ground. Lance tries to scramble back to his feet but Keith’s on top of him, pinning him down by his hair and his arm.

“What do we have here?” Keith asks, lowering his nose to Lance’s neck and inhaling deep. “A little red…messenger boy? Taking food to grandma’s?”

Lance doesn’t quite submit, not yet. He squirms a little to try to free himself and Keith loves that he does. Makes it feel like a real hunt. Prey don’t just give up, they fight until they can’t anymore. But eventually, he realizes he can't escape.

“Say the magic words…and I just might let you go,” Keith breathes hot on his neck, pulling the collar of his hood down to expose shoulder.

“What…nice big teeth you have,” Lance says with a swallow. “Bet…you’re great at biting.”

“I am.”

Keith sinks his teeth into his shoulder and barely manages to cover Lance’s mouth in time to muffle his cry. What a good sound. Both of them shiver and Keith’s hips dip to rub his hard-on against Lance’s ass. Lance whimpers a little at the feeling and just barely stops himself from rocking back to meet him.

“I do like flattery,” Keith rasps, licking the bite wound and grinding against Lance. His hand travels under the hem of his hooded shirt and palms Lance’s back. Hot but shivering with anticipation. “More, little red. Stroke my…ego.”

“What nice sh-sharp claws you have,” Lance gasps, his cheeks flushed. “B-Bet they scratch real deep.”

“They do.”

Keith’s scrapes them down and Lance moans quietly, his fingers digging into the grass and leaves. Now he can’t stop himself from rocking his ass against Keith’s hard-on. Keith growls at the sensation, burying his face into Lance’s neck to nibble and suck hard on his pulse. His sharp nails continue to scratch down his shoulders and lower back until they reach the waistband of his prey’s pants.

“On your knees,” Keith demands and Lance complies.

Lance gasps when Keith wrenches his pants down to his thighs, exposing his bare ass to the open air. Smells like…precome and lube. That’s why Lance was running a little late. Getting himself ready for Keith so they wouldn’t have to stop. Excellent.

Keith drops his own pants just enough to free his cock. Two pumps with his fist before he grabs Lance by his hips and lining up, pressing the head of his cock to Lance’s entrance.

“K-Kei–” Lance gets muffled by a hand as Keith snaps his hips forward in quick succession. Slick noises echoing as he fucks a mewling Lance into the grass.

“You’re not done trying to earn my favor,” Keith insists with a growl, inhaling and biting on anything he can get his teeth into. “Go on,” he says removing his hand. “Say it, my little red.”

“Wh-What a…big cock…hah…you h-have, Big…Bad Wolf,” Lance pants and moans. “Bet it’s…perfect for…wrecking my ass.”

“It sure is,” Keith says with a haughty smirk.

Keith quickens his pace, adjusting his angle to reach deep inside, nailing all the most sensitive parts of Lance’s ass. Claws dig into his hips and teeth bite down into his neck as he fucks him into the ground. Lance just submits to it, panting breaths that get sharper as they go. Hips rocking, desperately trying to take more.

“Want me to let you go, little red?” Keith rasps as his thrusts slow down. “Or do you want the Big Bad Wolf’s nice big load too?”

“N-No please…don’t–” Lance whispers, his breath short.

“No, you don’t want me to let you go? Or no, you don’t want my load?” Keith asks a grin splitting his face and showing off those sharp teeth. “Tell me what you want, little red.”

“F-Fuck,” Lance gasps. “Y-Your come…I want it–”

“Shh!”

Keith clasps his hand over Lance’s mouth again so he won’t draw attention. Someone’s walking their German Shephard down the path. Don’t want someone calling the cops after all. But that doesn’t mean Keith doesn’t renew his thrusting. He slides in slow and purposefully making Lance shake under him trying to keep his noises in.

Just as the person walks by, only several yards away from them, Keith’s thrust goes in deep and he comes. Biting into Lance’s shoulder, holding him still, his hips hitching as he fills Lance’s ass to dripping. He doesn’t pull out until the walker is long gone and Lance collapses on his side to breathe.

“You’re so fucking filthy, little red, begging for my load like that,” Keith chuckles looking down on Lance, watching as sticky come drips out of him. “Wanna come too? Say the magic words and it’ll happen.”

Lance pants in the grass, his eyes finally finding Keith's shimmering wolf irises looking over him, his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He’s not ready to be done yet. Werewolves can go all night this close to a full moon. Keith licks his lips and his eyes flash with hunger. 

Lance loves that tongue.

“What…a nice…long tongue you h-have,” Lance barely breathes and lets loose a smile. “B-Bet it’s great at...all sorts of things.”

Keith flips Lance onto his back, spreads his legs and lifts his hips. Eagerly eyeing his dripping asshole and stiff twitching cock.

“You’re damn right it is,” Keith rasps and lowers his face to prove it.


	27. Kinktober Day 27: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism/Against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLUNK (Keith/Hunk/Lance ---> Mostly Heith with a bit of Lance watching)  
> Tags: Bottom Keith, Submissive Keith, Trans Keith, Top Hunk, Dom Hunk, Exhibitionism/voyeurism, Against a wall, AFAB language, creampie
> 
> ((IMPORTANT NOTE: This prompt is a PREQUEL to DAY 19))
> 
> There is AFAB language (with the exception of the word 'clit'. it has been replaced with 'dick' at the request of several trans men who say they are more comfortable with the use of 'dick' instead of 'clit'.)

They're studying with the usual group in a private study room on the second floor of the University library. Pidge tapping away at lightning speed on her laptop. Hunk humming as he highlights notes. Keith scribbles notes here and there, his foot nudging Hunk’s. And Lance tap tap tapping his pencil on his notebook while looking at the clock.

“I need a brain break,” Lance groans and tosses down his pencil. “Gonna get a couple snacks from the machine.”

“I’ll take a coke,” Pidge says, never looking up from her screen. “And a nutter butter.”

“Sprite for Hunk. Gatorade for Keith. Any flavor but grape, right?” Lance asks and he gets a nod. “And chips for everyone. Back when I’m finished.”

With that Lance leaves with his bag. A few minutes later Keith taps Hunk’s foot to get his attention, jerking his head to the door.

“I think I saw a couple old avionics books in the archives,” Keith comments. “But they’re up kinda high. Help me grab them?”

“Sure,” Hunk smiles, oblivious to the underlying message.

That’s fine. He’ll get it soon enough.

They travel down the elevator to the archives. It’s in sublevel 2. Keith leads the way while Hunk taps away on his phone, answering some questions on his favorite recipe message boards. It’s not until they’re several rows deep into the stacks that Hunk even looks up.

“You sure you’re in the right section?” Hunk asks.

“Yep.”

“Doesn’t look like avionics, Keith,” he blinks, perplexed look as he scans the shelves.

“It’s not,” Keith smirks a little to himself.

“Then–”

Keith pulls Hunk into a row and gets on his toes to kiss Hunk. Hunk looks a little surprised but falls into a few soft wet kisses with a sigh, only pulling back once they’ve kissed for a full two minutes.

“We didn’t have to come down to the archives if you wanted to kiss me,” Hunk chuckles.

“I want to do more than that,” Keith hints and tugs at Hunks belt.

“Here? You want to do _that_ here?” Hunk asks.

“Why not?” Keith counters. “It’s quiet. It’s dark. Almost no one comes down here.”

“Keyword:  _almost_. What if someone is  _already_ down here?” Hunk whispers.

“Someone is,” Keith whispers back, gleam in his eye. “Remember what we talked about?”

Hunk blinks and then realization sets in.

“You actually found someone to record us? To watch?” Hunk smiles with disbelief and Keith nods enthusiastically. “Who?” he asks while trying to look around.

“You’ll see,” Keith says and unzips his pants. “So? Still up for it?”

Keith informs Hunk that he told their viewer to lock the door behind them. And they’re pretty deep in the stacks. Should buy them plenty of time in case the staff tries to open the door. Hunk nibbles his bottom lip as he considers the outcomes.

If they do it…they’ll have to make it fast. 10-15 minutes at the most. Don’t want to keep the gang waiting too long. Or they’ll risk getting caught but…that’s part of the fun, isn’t it? Hunk smirks and grabs ahold of Keith’s jaw for a slightly rougher kiss.

Guess that’s Hunk’s answer and Keith couldn’t be more pleased.

“On your knees Kitten,” Hunk says, biting on Keith’s lip. “You gotta earn this cock.”

Keith takes to his knees immediately, peeling down Hunk’s slacks as he goes. He pulls out Hunk’s thick cock and strokes the semi in his hands. The second it’s hard enough Keith plunges it into his open mouth.

There’s something about a cock in his mouth that makes that heat bubble in Keith’s gut. Something about being on his knees with Hunk’s massive hands threaded into his hair, tugging hard and thrusting in to nail the back of his throat that makes him eke out weak noises. Those same begging noises stir something rough in Hunk and makes him rock just a little harder into Keith’s throat.

And then the dirty talk starts, making Keith melt into a puddle.

“What a slut you are,” Hunk groans and Keith whimpers. “You wrap your lips around my cock like you never want to let go. And I always give it to you, such a spoiled little Kitten.”

“M-More Hunk,” Keith begs in the split-second his mouth his free. Hunk shoves his cock back in to silence him with a chuckle.

“Bet you have lube in your jacket pocket for me, don’t you?” Hunk asks and Keith nods with a whine. “And I bet…you want me to fuck you against the stacks. So our ‘friend’ can watch you take it, like a nice slutty whore? Answer,” Hunk says and pulls his cock free. Keith chases after it but Hunk yanks him back by his hair. “I said answer me.”

“Yes,” Keith whispers. “I want you to fuck me. I want him to _see_.”

“Then pull down your pants, Kitten,” Hunk smiles. “Get yourself ready. Ah ah, you still gotta suck. That’s a good Kitten.”

Keith sucks away as his hands busy themselves on his pants. He drops them just enough to expose himself. Fingers his opening with the lube from his pocket. His fingers curl and work in the synthetic slick with his natural wetness, humming around Hunk’s cock as he rubs his own dick for a few minutes.

“That’s it, Kitten,” Hunk sighs, hand patting his head. “Bet you’re nice and wet now. Stand up.”

He grabs and directs Keith into the wall of books, slotting their mouths together for another series of deep kisses.  Keith melts into the kiss, Hunk’s body pressing in on his to push him into the bookshelf. He loves the way Hunk uses his body as a wall in itself. Pens him in with his strength and height. Makes Keith feels small when he’s anything but.

Two of Hunk’s thick fingers slip into Keith, spreading the lubricant between them. Keith breathes a little heavy, moaning into Hunk’s kisses as he massages a little, thumb rubbing in circles over his most sensitive parts. Then he stops for a second, making Keith whine in objection as he strokes the lubricant onto his cock.

Hunk teases Keith further when he picks him up. Practically bending him in half to bring Keith’s knees to his chest, still constricted by the pants he hadn’t taken off. Hunk presses him to the books and instead of penetrating he rubs his throbbing cock against Keith’s lips and dick. Painstakingly slow and purposeful.

“P-Please,” Keith begs. “H-Hunk. Kitten’s been good. So good.”

“Shh, listen. I heard our guest,” Hunk insists and Keith goes quiet to listen.

Keith strains his ears to hear but Hunk thrusts his cock in fast with a grin making Keith cry out with a gasp.

“Sorry, guess it was just you I heard,” Hunk says and begins thrusting with enthusiasm. “God Keith…you’re so fucking wet. You really like that he’s watching somewhere don’t you?”

“Y-Yes. I want…him to see me…getting fucked by you,” Keith moans as Hunk rocks into him. “He wants…to see it too.”

“We should set up a camming thing,” Hunk thinks, squeezing Keith’s ass tight as he fucks into him. “Make a little money off your pretty ass,” he chuckles into his neck.

Hunk looks through the gaps in the books as he slowly fucks Keith into the bookshelf. Scans for movement as he fucks his boyfriend. 

There, he thinks. Two rows back there’s the distinct outline of a body. And as close as he is he has to have heard everything so far.

“He’s close, Kitten,” Hunk whispers to him and Keith whines. “Why don’t we  _really_ give him something to hear?”

Keith clutches tight to the shelves above him to take some of the strain of holding him up off Hunk. Then he slams hard into him. Keith cries out with a ragged moan, begging Hunk to go faster, please, faster. Then loud wet smacking sounds fill the stacks as Hunk rams him into the shelf, knocking several books to the floor. Creates a few openings in the shelf making it even easier for someone to see them.

That’s when Hunk spots a camera lens and part of a face behind it. Hunk locks eyes with it with a smirk and licks up Keith’s neck.

“He’s watching you right now, Kitten,” Hunk says louder than he needs too. “Bet he’d love nothing more than to fuck you against the books too when I was done with you. Sound like fun to you, Kitten?”

“F-Fuck yes,” Keith gasps, body arching into the thrusts.

There’s a quiet groan but Hunk catches it. A desperate gasp. That and the familiar sound of someone pumping their cock. Watching and getting off on it.

“Want to invite him closer?” Hunk whispers. “So he can see you spread out and taking my cock…”

Keith nods.

“Come on Cameraman,” Hunk says into the stacks. “You’re missing out back there.”

A pause and a thick swallow that they both hear over the slick sounds of Hunk fucking into Keith. Then a hesitant step. Then another. Getting closer and closer. But he stops. Like he doesn’t want to show himself quite yet. Nervous about being seen.

“You can…f-finally…see up c-close,” Keith pants. “No more hiding outside the door…listening to us…every night.”

“Seriously?” Hunk blinks as he realizes who it is.

There’s only one person it could be since he only has one roommate. A flushed face just barely peeks around the corner, one that Hunk recognizes from around the apartment. Lance.

Lance always seemed like he had a crush on one of them. Used to watch them getting cuddly on the couch and look away with a blush. Never could figure out which one he was into. But from the way he looks back and forth from their faces to their crotches…it’s looking like both.

“Who knew?”

“I did,” Keith smirks and squirms on Hunk’s cock with a moan. Lance’s eyes go straight to Keith’s dripping cunt with a swallow. “S-Stay and watch?” he asks, cheeks flushed.

Lance bites his lip and nods. They can only see part of his face, the rest of him hidden behind the shelf but Hunk doesn’t doubt for a second that he has his cock in his hand. One he’s stroking quickly as Hunk snaps his hips forward into Keith making him throw his head back against the books with a shout. Those lidded eyes find Lance’s which are wide and watching and Keith feels excitement pool low in his belly.

“So wet, Kitten,” Hunk groans and kisses him deep. “You like when Lance watches?”

“Y-Yes,” he admits and Lance swallows back a noise as he strokes. “I l-like it a lot,” he says, slipping into his subspace again. “I wish…he’d do it more often. Wish he’d…watch Kitten get his treats  _every_ night.”

Hunk chuckles into his neck. “You’re so fucking dirty, but…” Hunk says and turns to watch Lance’s hand moving at a regular speed to match Hunk’s thrusts. “…getting you off gets me off,” he says but his eyes are on Lance. “Maybe we  _should_ invite someone in…”

The thrusting speeds up, slamming Keith against the shelf again. Hunk grunts and fucks and knocks several more books off the shelf in his revelry. Keith’s going to have bruises on his back for a week but that just means back massages for a week. He loves that the rough stuff always results in some of the best pamperings of his life. 

Hunk whispers something to Keith who mewls with a nod. Keith turns and tries to focus his lust-filled eyes on Lance’s. Seems to make Lance’s breath shallow having a panting and practically drooling Keith looking longingly at him. And then Keith gasps his name sending a shiver down Lance’s entire body.

How many times has he listened outside their door and wished they were saying his name?

“L-Lance! F-Fuck,” Keith whines. “I…want your c-cock too…f-filling me up! AhhH! Lance!”

“Fucking…christ,” Lance gasps, his chest heaving with a heavy breath. “Keith–!”

Lance can’t hold his back anymore. His free hand grips tight on the shelf as he shudders out his orgasm with a hissing moan. The sound of Keith's trembling voice echoes in his mind as he shakes against the shelves. Keith grins but only for a second as Hunk nails all the right spots hard. One, two, three, and his body arching into his orgasm with the shelf digging into his back. All of them coming at practically the same time.

Hunk pulls out and come spills from Keith to drip to the floor.

“Did you have fun Kitten?” Hunk whispers into his neck, peppering kisses along his rapid pulse. Keith nods with a whimper, taking deep calming breaths. “Want Lance to watch again sometime?” he asks while putting him down to stand.

“Y-Yes,” Keith nods.

His legs are a little weak so he braces himself on the bookshelf. Come dripping down his leg and completely unashamed at his bareness. His gaze is still hazy as he languidly rolls his head to look at Lance with a sultry smile.

“I want…his hands wrapped around my throat as he fucks me into the floor and you jerk off on my face,” Keith adds, making Lance flush anew.

“Sorry Lance,” Hunk chuckles. “It’ll take him a minute to get out of the slut zone. Come on Keith, wake up,” he says patting his cheek. “Still have to study for that history test. So…time to clean up. I think there’s a bathroom somewhere on this level…”

“Just a sec,” Lance stammers as he rummages through his bag. He’s long since put himself away and it brings a disappointed pout to Keith’s lips.

Lance pulls out a pack of tissues and walks them over. Keith takes them, making sure to touch his hot fingers. Gives him a smirk that sends Lance’s heart into palpitating like an engine. Lance then clears his throat, turns, and goes about removing the camera hidden in the opposing bookshelf.

“Uh, if…you were serious about camming…I could set something up for you guys,” Lance mentions offhand as he clicks a few buttons. “I think…yeah. I think you two’d be good at it,” he says.

“Think so?” Hunk asks and looks at Keith who shrugs indifferently as he cleans up.

“Yeah, Keith’s very–-a-and you’re like-–” Lance swallows down his compliments. “You could borrow some of my cameras. The ones I use for my unboxing stuff…I could-–I mean, I can teach you how to use them. How to set it up. If you want.”

Keith and Hunk exchange looks of interest before smiling at each other. They both approach Lance and throw a hand over his shoulder. Lance goes rigid, a vibrant flush still on his cheeks as he clutches the camera tight in his hands. It’s replaying the video from their romp.

“Sounds fun,” Hunk admits. “But until we learn how…we’ll need a cameraman for while.”

“Yeah,” Keith nods. “Could pay him in some…screentime with one or… _both_ of the stars,” Keith hints and Lance practically chokes on his tongue. “Sound good… _cameraman_?”

He does like the sound of that. 

“Yeah…it does,” Lance manages to speak after clearing his throat several times. “But you’ll need an online handle. If you want to cam. Something catchy.”

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something,” Hunk chuckles and pulls them along. “But for now, we should get back to studying for history.”

“Yeah, Shirogane’s gonna have a coronary if any of us bombs another test,” Lance says as he closes up the camera and shoves it into his bag of snacks. He’s gathered his composure again enough to look at their faces with a smile. “He has enough gray hair, let’s not add to it.”


	28. Kinktober Day 28: Stripping/Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SHANCE (Shiro/Lance)  
> Tags: Stripping, little bit of a lapdance, body piercings, soft fluff
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This prompt is a sequel to DAY/CHAPTER 16

“Alright, you sit…heeere,” Lance pulls Shiro’s hand with a grin and guides him to a chair. Shiro chuckles and takes his seat.

“What are you doing, Lance?” Shiro asks, a soft smile on his face.

“Well, since you travel at a snail’s pace, old man–-” Lance jokes and Shiro gives him a playful frown. “–-I have to do everything to move us forward.”

“I’m not slow,” Shiro objects with a laugh. “And I’m not old.”

“Took you three weeks to kiss me, man!” Lance says incredulously and Shiro flushes with shame, covering his face with a laugh.

“I didn’t…want to go too fast,” Shiro tries defending himself. “It’s bad to rush things.”

“Too slow is just as bad, Shiro!” Lance insists as he messes with his iPod. He clicks it into the speaker jack and readies it. “And hell if I’m waiting three months for you to see my body.”

“Your what now?” Shiro says sitting up straight.

Lance hits play and music starts up. Smooth jazz plays as Lance turns around and levels his eyes at Shiro, one brow raised with an impish smirk. Shiro just stares as Lance sways a little to the music, dropping his coat to the floor. Look like a Latin dance, something with a bit of hip movement as he approaches Shiro’s chair.

“Lance–”

“Shhh,” Lance insists his finger pressed to Shiro’s lip to silence him. A light dusting of pink creeps onto his cheeks again. “Just watch.”

Lance struts away a little before turning on his heel. Keeping his eyes on Shiro, and in time with the music, Lance plants his hands on his own chest. He slides them down his torso to his abs and then to the hem of his shirt. His slender fingers curl around the fabric and slowly inch up.

Shiro watches intently as that white shirt rises and exposes more beautifully tanned skin. He’s seen it before. At the pool. But this is different and far more intimate. Just for Shiro’s eyes as he peels the shirt off his body and tosses it aside with a flourish. Then he rubs his hands over his torso again without the barrier of fabric making Shiro’s breath catch at his form.

He’s so wiry. Lance may be on the tall and thin side compared to Shiro but he’s not gangly by any means. He’s well muscled, developed over years from swimming and running. But he’s also soft from all his skincare routines. The perfect meld of strong and smooth.

Shiro’s eyes are on his dark nipples when Lance’s fingers travel lower. To his pants button and then his zipper. The older man swallows as the younger palms inside once before turning away. He then bends over sliding the jeans down over his ass to expose his ass.

Well, his ass in boxer briefs. They hug tight, leaving no room for imagination. Lance’s fingers travel down his legs as he slides off his jeans. Once he kicks them off, those same slender fingers travel back up. Smoothly sliding up his calves, knees, and thighs before gripping tight on his ass making Shiro swallow back a sharp breath.

Jesus his body is just…too tempting.

Lance turns, giving him a seductive smile as he sways closer, lidded blue eyes on Shiro’s.

“Lan–” he tries but is silenced again by a finger. Lance rubs it gently over his lips before speaking.

“I said…just watch,” Lance reminds him, voice soft in his ear.

Lance slides into Shiro’s lap grazing his hard-on as he takes a seat. Shiro bites back a sigh or at least he tries. Lance smiles at his attempt and rubs his hands over Shiro’s chest, grabbing handfuls of muscles and massaging gently. He gyrates on top of Shiro’s lap in time with the music making Shiro let out a soft breath. That blush isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

He takes Shiro’s hands and puts them down on his thighs. He guides them into touching him as he rolls his hips. Callused fingers and metal ones sliding up and down on Lance’s perfect skin.

“You chickened out in the bathroom the other day,” Lance whispers against his pulse. “You were going to watch me strip off my boxers…to see all I had to offer.”

Lance moves Shiro’s prosthetic hand into gripping his ass cheek and guiding his gyrations. The other hand he brings to Lance’s face. He kisses it and then trails it down his neck. Shiro’s sighs aren’t being held back anymore as he touches Lance’s collarbones, thumb brushing his hard nipple, and then gliding down to his stomach.

But then he reaches waistband and Shiro’s hand stops there. Hesitance.

“But you panicked,” Lance whispers with a pout. “You closed the door and I had to shower alone.”

“I…I’m sorry,” Shiro says. “I…thought I’d take it too far too quickly. We’d just–-on the couch-–and I…” he mumbles into Lance’s chest with a sigh as he holds him close. “Sorry. I really am a snail, aren’t I?”

“We don’t have to do anything yet if you’re that worried about it,” Lance tells him, kissing the top of his head. “But…maybe step up from snail to a sloth? Or maybe a turtle?” he jokes and Shiro laughs a little into his chest.

“Yeah, okay,” Shiro chuckles as he pulls back to look at Lance’s smiling face. “I…I think I can do that.”

“Awesome,” Lance says and kisses him softly on the lips. Shiro returns it with a sweet kiss of his own. “I know a great way to start.”

He gets up off Shiro and stands right between his legs. Takes Shiro’s hands in his and perches them on those slender hips. The last thing Lance does is hook Shiro’s thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. Then he takes them away.

”Strip me, Shiro. The rest of the way,” Lance says. “That’s all. I just…want to feel your eyes on me.”

Shiro looks into Lance’s soft baby blues and finds them encouraging. No pressure to do anything more than that. Just pull his shorts down and look at him. Just wants him to take in Lance’s body with his eyes and appreciate it for what it is.

So Shiro scoots forward in the chair. He presses his face gently into Lance’s stomach and takes a calming breath while Lance’s fingers delve into his hair to pet and reassure.

Then his fingers slowly pull the boxers down. Over his hips is the easiest part. Shiro’s eyes are turned down to watch as he goes. Beautiful skin. When the first appearance of curled hair appears and he pauses. Dark brown. He runs a thumb over it and takes a heady breath before continuing.

The bulge from Lance’s hard-on slows the reveal. Shiro blinks his eyes closed and pulls the waistband out and down, feeling when the boxers release the cock within. Then it easily slips down his thighs and the rest of his legs, dropping into a soft pile at Lance’s ankles. Shiro sighs and opens his eyes to Lance’s stiff cock.

Long and full and that same delicious shade of brown as the rest of Lance’s body. A touch of silver catches his eye around the top. A dydoe piercing through the ridge of the glans. And another bit of silver on the underside of the shaft, right below the head. A frenum piercing. Two different piercings, both long healed.

Lance wasn’t kidding when he said Shiro wasn’t the only one with a wild side. The intimate location of these makes Shiro’s nipple piercings look tame in comparison. Maybe he really was worried for nothing. Lance isn’t some naive innocent child. His experiences are just as varied as Shiro's are.

“You okay down there?” Lance asks, equal parts playful and concern. “Shiro?”

“Yes,” Shiro says. He swallows and lets out a sigh, his hot breath making Lance’s cock twitch. “Can I touch you, Lance?” he asks, voice tinged with desire as his thumbs rub up and down on his hips.

Lance smiles soft and gently rubs his back.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS ANOTHER (direct) SEQUEL TO THIS PROMPT! DAY/CHAPTER 31!!


	29. Kinktober Day 29: Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KLANCE (Keith/Lance)  
> Tags: Massage, sexual tension

Three days. Keith’s been in agonizing pain for three god damn days.

At first, it was just a little ache right behind his shoulder blade. He can even remember the training session that did it. Swinging his sword around, slicing through combat dummies. He wasn’t even finished yet when he felt something pull and not go back to how it should be. Of course, he still finished the set but afterward, he felt awful.

He’d ignored it initially. Just a little sore is all. From practicing too hard. Happens sometimes. Actually happens a lot with Keith since he tends to go at things at 110% without taking anything else into consideration. Go hard or go home right?

Most of the time it would go away after a few days rest though lately it’s been taking more time to recover. Three days is an awfully long time for a sore muscle to still be acting up. And now it’s impossible for him to ignore. He rolls his shoulder in the castle common room and can’t help the wince on his face.

“Your back  _still_ hurting you?” Pidge inquires as she types on her datapad.

Figures others would notice too. No point in trying to mask it anymore.

“Yeah,” Keith shrugs and he wishes he hadn’t. That hurts just as much. “It’ll go away. In a couple more days.”

“Do you want it gone today?” Hunk asks, popping a finger food into his mouth. “Because watching you pretend like nothing hurts is giving  _me_ back pain.”

“Healing pods don’t treat sore muscles,” Keith says with a tired sigh.

“No, but there’s someone here who’s really good at it,” Hunk informs him. “But you’d have to swallow a little pride to ask…”

A little pride? Who on the ship would he have to-–oh. Keith closes his eyes with a frown. Right, the only person on team Voltron that he doesn’t have the strongest rapport with. Lance is good at treating sore muscles?

“Give him an hour and I swear you’ll feel better,” Hunk promises. “He fixed Pidge’s neck like it was nothing.”

“He did,” Pidge confirms. “It was fan-fucking-tastic.”

Like hell he’s going to lower himself to asking Lance for help. With how he feels about Keith he’ll probably make it worse on purpose. Besides, it doesn’t hurt _that_ bad. A few more days and it’ll be gone. Just needs rest.

“I’m fine,” he huffs.

Pidge jabs a finger into his shoulder for a poke and Keith bites back a grunt of pain.

“Yeah sure,” she rolls her eyes and jabs again. “Jesus, that knot’s huge,” she exclaims. “Go see Lance. Tell him your shoulder is killing you. You’ll sleep like a baby when he’s done.”

“He’s in the training room with Allura,” Hunk tells him.

They’re never going to let this go, are they? 

Keith gives in sooner rather than later and makes his way there. So he won’t have to listen to this conversation again. When he opens the door to the training room, both Lance and Allura are rolling up the little mats they stretch on with content smiles on their faces.

“I must say, Lance,” Allura chuckles. “This ‘yoga’ has done wonders for my energy. Thank you for suggesting it. I should get Coran down here for a few stretches too. He won’t admit it but I think it would do his old bones some good. ”

“Sure. Anytime,” Lance nods and looks at the door to find Keith. “We’re almost done. Just cleaning up. Training room’s yours in just a minute.”

Both Allura and Lance are about to walk out when Keith clears his throat.

“Lance. Need to talk to you about something,” he says. “It’s…personal,” he hints and Allura hurries along to give them some privacy.

The moment the door closes Lance opens his mouth, hands out in front as if to defend himself.

“If this is about those wet towels, I didn’t mean to drop them on your jacket in the laundry room. It was an accident,” Lance explains but Keith raises a hand to stop him.

“It’s not that,” Keith sighs and averts his eyes. “Hunk says…you’re good at working out knots.”

“?”

“I…can’t seem to get this shoulder pain to go away,” Keith says. “And he says you helped Pidge with her neck…”

“You want…me to crack your back?” Lance asks, trying to be sure.

“I don’t think it’s a bone issue, more of a muscle thing,” he explains.

“Oh, a massage then?” Lance nods. “And you want  _me_ to do it??”

“If anyone else had the skills then I’d ask them, Lance,” Keith huffs. “And I’m tired of waking up in agony. So can you or can’t you?”

Lance frowns, his face serious as his arms cross. The cogs are turning in his head as he taps his foot in thought.

“If you can’t or don’t want to then just say so, I’ll just–-” Keith turns to leave and Lance grabs his arm. He winces as it’s the exact one that hurts. Lance picks up on it and lets go immediately.

“Look, I’ll do it but...would it hurt you to be a little nicer about it?” Lance frowns, his brow raised. “You’re being kinda…I dunno, rude. You’re asking me for a favor but acting like I’m the one causing a problem. Kinda a dick move. It’s not like it's  _my_  fault your back hurts.”

The words sting but it’s true. Lance didn’t cause his back pain but he could certainly relieve it if Keith stops being a jerk about it. Suppose he should be a little more thankful Lance didn’t just flat out say no.

“I…right. Sorry,” Keith mumbles and looks at the wall. “I’m not used to asking for help.”

“It’s fine, your social skills are rusty,” Lance shrugs and then smirks. “Like your back,” he snorts.

“Lance,” Keith frowns. This is already hard enough without jokes at his expense.

“Right, right,” Lance nods and gestures him to follow. “Well lucky for you I’m an expert and I can fix you up right here.”

Lance takes the yoga mat he just folded up and lays it down.

“First off, just sit. Indian style. But try to sit up straight,” Lance says and Keith takes a seat on the mat. “Need to find out what your problem is before I end up making it worse.”

Lance doesn’t hesitate in touching Keith, places a firm hand on his shoulder and lifts Keith’s arm up and out. Keith clenches his jaw, a low noise in his throat that leans towards pain. Lance moves the arm forward and back a little before raising it higher until Keith pulls it back with a wince.

“Rotator cuff,” Lance hums. “You’re able to move it enough so I don’t think it’s torn. Is the pain deep or more surface level?”

“Deep,” Keith answers and grits his teeth when Lance presses his thumb into his shoulder blade. “Lance,” he warns with a growl.

“You have a really bad knot here too,” Lance adds, ignoring his discomfort. “Do you do any stretching before training? Like at all?”

“Not really.”

“It shows,” Lance puffs his cheeks and retracts his hands. “Take off your shirt and lay down. I think can  _mostly_ fix this.”

Keith peels off the shirt and all of sudden he feels a little self-conscious. It’s not like Lance hasn’t seen him shirtless before. The team’s done several days off in the pool. But alone like this and now he’s going to have Lance’s hands on him–-feels different. Feels vulnerable.

Lance doesn’t seem to notice the awkward air at all. So oblivious to it that he’s snapping his fingers for Keith to get a move on. Keith rolls up his shirt and puts it on the ground so his face has a place to rest as Lance works. Arms down at his side, since he can’t move one without pain, and he tries to take a calming breath so they can just get this over with.

Lance’s hand directs his injured arm up a little, so it’s extended up. Then slender fingers press in on his taut shoulder.

At first, it hurts but not more than it usually does. Keith spends the first several minutes eyes closed and jaw tight, waiting for a twinge of white-hot pain. It doesn’t come but what does come surprises him, a small release of tension that has him letting out a relieved breath. Felt…good.

“Think I found it,” Lance hums with pride. “I was right. Rotator cuff. Hold on a second.”

Lance presses firmer with his thumb and Keith nearly gasps at the feeling. It hurts. Bad. His instant reaction is to tighten his shoulder. To make himself rigid like preparing to fight.

“Don’t tense up, Keith! Or I’ll have to start over!” Lance frowns. “It’s going to hurt a little but I gotta loosen it up if it’s going to feel better. Just be patient.”

“Sorry,” Keith barely manages to push past his teeth.

This time he soldiers through it. Lance’s fingers press and massage and mold his flesh. He’s not sure when it changes from pain to a dull ache but it does. It then transforms from that dull ache to something different with a pop. Not an audible pop in the sense that he could hear it. It was something he felt deep in his back and everything feels different. His shoulder is relaxed now. Still a bit of pain but with each squeeze of Lance’s fingers it feels better and better.

“See? Told you,” Lance smirks.

“Where did you learn…” Keith starts but doesn’t finish the sentence.

“I was on the swim team in high school,” Lance reveals. “This kind of injury is pretty common so we learned how to treat it ourselves. Now, don’t move while I get the surrounding area.”

Keith says nothing, just barely nods as he lets Lance’s fingers roam over him. He just closes his eyes and loses himself the feeling of masterful fingers on his skin.

Lance feels pretty good about himself. If Keith was doubting his skills he isn’t now. Before his body was so tense he felt like a block of wood. Now he feels like dough, firm but malleable. Guy probably needed this more than he could admit. 

Odd to think it but, this is the most relaxed he’s ever seen Keith. No furrow in his brow and no frown on his face. Eyes closed and almost hidden behind his thick mop of hair. His mouth is parted for slow calm breaths as he’s worked on.

Almost looks…sexy.

Maybe he should give his other shoulder the once over too. He’s not sure if Keith’s ambidextrous when it comes to his swordplay. Might be a good idea to give it a little preventative treatment. Lance leans over and squeezes his other shoulder with both hands to gauge its tautness and Keith lets out the softest sigh between his parted lips.

Lance’s heart picks up a little at the sound. Surely it was just a reaction to the massage and not Lance specifically. He continues to push and pull on the tight muscles there. Occasionally, Keith lets out several more sighs and it makes Lance’s mouth go dry.

“Your…shoulder looks good,” Lance says after clearing his throat. “Want me to hit up any other problem areas?”

Keith barely hums in response. Didn’t sound like a yes or a no but he also doesn’t get up from his spot on the mat. Lance takes that to mean he’s up for anything else Lance can offer.

He didn’t say he needed anything done with his lower back but…everyone could use a little alignment adjustment. A little pop to get things feeling limber again. Right? 

Lance puts a palm to the center of Keith’s lower back and slowly leans forward to put pressure on him. Something cracks softly under his fingers and Keith…God Keith lets out a low moan that sends a spark of lightning down Lance’s back. He glances over at Keith’s face. 

Keith’s eyes are still closed but there’s a light flush on his cheeks. A flush that matches Lance’s a little.

“Can you…ah…do that again?” Keith mumbles. “Felt…great.”

“Yeah,” Lance swallows. “Sure.”

Does Keith know how he sounds? Lance presses and another quiet gasp erupts. Does he know that it sounds…vaguely erotic every time he lets out another breath? A squeeze at his lower back and Keith sighs, filling Lance’s cheeks with warmth.

Maybe he’s just listening too intently and coming to false conclusions. Yes, it’s gotta be the relief from the pain that has him so vocal. Surely he wouldn’t make these noises if Lance were just…caressing his skin. Though...suppose there is a way to find out. If he’s wrong Keith will only deck him but that seems worth the risk.

Lance places both hands on each of Keith’s sides and massages upward. This one isn’t for soothing any kind of muscle pain. No, it’s purely for pleasure. It’s just barely above the level of a sensual caress, hot fingers skating over his skin. Keith exhales and shifts a little under his fingers.

“Lance…ah,” he sighs.

God, that feels too good. Keith wonders…How much of a pervert would it make him if he asked Lance to  _never_ stop doing that? Would it be too obvious that he stopped caring about his injured shoulder half an hour ago? That all he’s been able to think about is Lance’s fingers going lower and lower…

“That…whatever you just did…do that again,” Keith says.

“Y-Yeah?” Lance swallows. “That help your pain?” he asks, knowing full well it doesn’t.

“Yeah, felt…great,” Keith nods.

“...Okay…”

Lance does it again and continues to do it as Keith lets out breath after excited breath.

Keith’s eyes flutter open and look over his shoulder to find Lance just as flushed as he is. Shallow breaths too. His blue eyes scanning over Keith’s body and coming to rest at his ass as he rubs Keith’s back. Makes it painfully obvious Keith’s not the only one enjoying this as more than just the massage it started out as.

Lance’s hands just barely brush the waistband of Keith’s pants and he bites his lips inward. He wishes Lance would just yank them down and put his hot hands on his ass. Squeeze and pinch and spread his cheeks. Keith can almost imagine Lance slipping a slick finger into him in the midst of a mind-blowing massage and it makes him tremble a little.

What Lance would give to crawl on top of Keith and continue doing this. To loom over him and press him into the floor. And not with his massaging hands but with his body. Would Keith make the same noises he’s making now? God, he can imagine it so vividly thanks to every sound out of Keith’s mouth. If he doesn’t stop this soon he’s going to-–

“D-Done,” Lance says all of a sudden, taking his hands back and turning away. “You…should be good now.”

Keith sits up and puts his shirt back on before looking over Lance’s hunched back. It looks nearly as tense as Keith’s had when they started. His breathing is still a little uneven like he’s trying to calm himself. Did he…almost get off touching Keith?

Sure looks that way from where Keith is sitting. Not that he could criticize. He’s definitely got something going on in his own lap. A second longer and Lance would have heard more than just a couple of content moans.

“How’s it feel? Your shoulder?” Lance asks as he nervously tries to roll up his yoga mat. He keeps fumbling with it and losing his grip but it’s doing a good job hiding his crotch from view.

“Great,” Keith admits rolling his shoulder as he gets to his feet.

“Good. Good,” Lance nods and swallows while standing. “Glad to…help. See you aro–”

“Have any skill with leg massage?” Keith interrupts him.

Lance looks over but Keith’s focusing his gaze on the wall, his arms crossed and cheeks a little flushed. Does this mean he has leg pain too? Lance blinks, his eyes trailing up Keith's calf, thigh, and resting on that ass he was staring at earlier. He’d love to get his hands on that and with a leg massage…that means Keith will have to take off his pants for him. Jesus, did his heart just pop in his chest?

“Think you got a knot in your leg?” Lance wonders and prays that the answer is yes. If this is the only way he can touch Keith…he hopes he has a thousand aches and pains just so he can be the sole person on the ship capable of taking care of it.

“Not sure but,” Keith answers his face getting a little redder with embarrassment. “It couldn’t hurt for you to check.”

Keith’s eyes dart to the side to meet with Lance’s and understanding washes over him. The feeling is mutual it seems. Keith clears his throat and holds himself a little tighter.

“So…can you or can’t you?” Keith asks like last time, only this time it’s less terse and the underlying message isn’t questioning his skills. It’s questioning if Lance is picking up what he’s putting down. “Because if you don’t want to–”

“I do!” Lance blurts too quickly and flushes on the spot at how eager he is to get his hands back on Keith. “I mean, sure. I’ll help, of course. I mean, who else is capable, right? But it is almost dinner time so…”

“Then after dinner,” Keith suggests, his posture relaxing a little. “Your room. I’m not laying on the floor again. It’s not comfortable.”

The image is a stirring one. Keith on a soft bed–-sorry,  _his_ bed–-pantsless with his hands squeezing their way up Keith’s legs. Feeling for knots they both know aren’t there and not giving a shit as his hands explore. Those same breathy moans echoing off the walls of his room only louder because they’ll have more privacy. 

He’s suddenly reminded that Keith usually goes for  _hours_ in the training rooms. Never stopping until he’s satisfied. Ungodly amounts of stamina. And if his shoulder is any indication, he’ll even keep going through sore muscles.   

Well, at least if Keith pulls anything while they’re together Lance knows just the right guy to soothe it. 

And any other ache he can think of. 


	30. Kinktober Day 30: Swallowing/Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: HEITH (Keith/Hunk)  
> Tags: Swallowing, Gagging, Blowjobs, Prostitution/sex work, Come eating
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This prompt is a sequel to DAY/CHAPTER 8!!

Keith tries to cough, he gags and sputters as he tries to get the cock in his mouth to retreat. He wants to breathe. He wants to get out of here. Instead, the hand twisted in his hair pulls harder and forces its way in deeper. Keith chokes with a whimper as a load of thick come spurts into his mouth.

“You spit, whore, and I swear to the gods it’ll be the last thing you do,” says the voice above him. “Swallow it. Now.”

He hates this. Fucking hates  _hates **hates**_ the taste of this particular race’s come. But Hunk is watching him from his chair across the room and somehow that makes this easier. Besides he’d hate to blow his cover now when they’re so close to done. With a resolved nod, Keith tilts his head back and swallows it down with a disgusted shudder.

“N-Next,” Keith manages to choke out.

Just one week more in this hellhole and he’s finished with this place. They’ll have all the information they need to shut the trafficking ring down. Thank god. He’s so tired of this undercover mission, mostly because he’s tired of being fucked by aliens when he wants nothing more than Hunk’s cock every night.

Hunk’s visits to the brothel have been the highlight of his week the past month.

Ever since that first check in he’s found himself looking forward to the day Hunk comes and requests time with him. Their second meeting Hunk nailed Keith to the wall, pinned him there with his hands above him while Keith’s legs wrapped as much as he could around Hunk’s body. Riding those powerful thrusts until he came. Luckily Hunk has more stamina than him and prolonged their session together by taking him to the floor for more.

The third meeting Keith sucked his cock for nearly half an hour. He was so glad to have something in his mouth that didn’t taste like slime and didn’t feel like a tendril. And he could finally suck down the taste of familiar salty human semen. Didn’t even feel weird to find it comforting. After that Hunk returned the favor, took Keith’s entire cock into his mouth and finger fucked him into shaking climax.

Unfortunately this week the only time available was a shared slot with four other guys. It was better than nothing and honestly Keith’s glad he’s there. Makes this–-swallow fest-–a lot easier to, well, you know, swallow. The next guy stands and takes his place in front of Keith, cock in hand.

Same race as the last one. Other than Hunk, they’re all the same. He’s popular with them because he doesn’t have an allergic reaction to their sperm. One of the very few ones here that don’t. Upside though is they have a long refractory period. One climax and they’re done for the next several days. Means Keith won’t have to deal with them again today once he finishes them off.

“You know the drill, open up,” he says.

Keith’s eyes dart to Hunk who’s watching with shallow breaths.

“Yes, sir,” he says but keeps his eyes on Hunk.

He resists their thrusts initially, clearly averse to having them in his mouth. It only makes them rougher with him. Another thing that makes this easier. He just pictures Hunk’s big hands in his hair, pulling hard and pistoning his solid cock into his mouth.

Keith only remembers it’s not him when they choke him with their length. It’s when he’s gagging and having a hard time breathing that he remembers it’s not Hunk. Hunk would never deprive him of air for long stretches. Would never force so far that it almost hurts. And then it’s really confirmed when he tastes the beginning of that acrid fluid making him gag horribly.

Not Hunk.  _Not Hunk. **Not Hunk.**_

“Don’t act like that,” the guy comments and hisses out a noise as he fills Keith’s mouth with his release. “Open your mouth but don’t drip.”

He’s tempted to spit it directly into this guys smirking face but he doesn’t. No, Keith does as he’s told and shows him. The creature makes a noise akin to pride at the amount he produced.

“Good. Close,” he says. “Swallow.”

Keith does so but nearly retches afterward. Felt like swallowing a thick acidic lugey and it triggered his gag reflex; the taste was so repulsive. The customer grabs a hold of Keith’s throat when he comes close to losing it. Yanks him up off the floor until he’s hanging there trying to pry his iron grip from his throat.

“Don’t you fucking vomit. Don’t even think about it,” he warns and smacks Keith hard making him yelp.

Hunk nearly jumps from his seat but makes himself sit still. He can’t come to Keith’s rescue or he’ll jeopardize everything. Keith’s taken harder hits than that in combat training, he knows, but seeing Keith get hit puts a fire in him like nothing else. His hand clenches tight into a fist but he stays in his chair.

“And gods help you if you spit on purpose-–” the guy starts and raises his hand to hit him again.

Keith’s not afraid of being hit and in fact, the strikes barely register on his pain index but things go smoother if he looks meek and scared. They get off faster. And they report a better experience. Means Keith can take a longer rest between clients. Which in turn means less disgusting people touching his body.

“I won’t, I won’t!” Keith promises as he flinches away from the hand. The guy smirks and drops Keith back to the floor.

“You’re damn right you won’t or you’ll get worse than a few slaps,” he says and moves away from him to make room for whoever’s after him.

“N-Next, customer,” Keith says his eyes on Hunk.

Hunk stands and takes his place before Keith. His eyes sympathetic as he pets through Keith’s hair. Keith manages a small weak smile, grateful that Hunk’s up next. Finally the taste of something he actually likes. Keith’s fingers busy themselves on Hunk’s trousers, eagerly licking his lips.

“All that complaining and whining but he’s hungry for more,” snorts one of the remaining two guys.

Hunk’s cock is nice and smooth and thick and fuck–-he’s wanted this for _days_. Already the vile flavor of the last guy is out of his mouth and all he can taste is salty, delicious Hunk. Makes him let out a content sigh as Hunk gently fucks his mouth.

“You’re too gentle with him,” someone calls out and another laughs. “Akira’s tougher than he looks. Fuck him up. He doesn’t mind.”

“I like to tease him by going slow,” Hunk says to them, his cheeks flushing. “Makes him needier. Makes it better.”

Not true. Not completely anyway. Hunk does like going fast just as much as he likes going slow. But with how rough the last few were he imagines Keith’s throat is more than a little sore. This is a chance for him to rest up before the others and Keith broadcasts how much he appreciates it with his lidded eyes.

“You doing okay?” Hunk barely whispers and Keith nods. “Missed you.”

“I…missed you…too,” he rasps back, his throat sore.

“Take it slow,” Hunk says quietly. “You want to…swallow mine?”

Keith nods, a whimper rising out of him as he clutches tight to Hunk’s pants. Yes, he does. God, its the only thing that’s keeping him sane in this session. Just the thought of sucking down every drop of Hunk has him going hard in his shorts and rocking on his knees a little. He even moans with that cock in his mouth, excitement pumping through his veins as he bobs there.

“Whatever you’re selling he’s buying guy,” someone awes. “Look at him! He looks ready to bend over like a female in heat.”

“Told you,” Hunk coughs, clearing his throat. “Going slow gets these whores riled up,” he says giving Keith a subtle wink.

Keith takes his cock as deep as he can without hurting himself. Sliding up and down the length of his shaft, sucking and licking and panting eagerly. He laps up every drop of precome with a hungry groan, his eyes begging for Hunk to stop holding out on him. Before long it's more than his eyes that beg.

“P-Please,” he rasps. “God, Hu–-sir…I’ve…waited _all week_ for you,” Keith pants, fingers tugging on his pants. “I…need it. _Please_.”

Hunk nods, pulling gently on his hair as he sinks his cock back into Keith’s mewling mouth, giving him exactly what he wants. His release fills Keith’s mouth and he feels that tongue working his come around. Keith moans obscenely as he gulps and swallows. He then pops off that cock and hungrily licks anything he could have missed down his shaft and balls.

“Wow, whatever you’ve got he’s hungry for it,” chuckles one of the customers. “Never seen Akira swallow it down like that, not without a command.”

“Gods, look! He even came in his shorts!” the other points and lets out an impressed whistle. “Damn, what’s your stuff made of?”

“Mostly protein and sugars,” Hunk smirks.

“Next…customer,” Keith sighs, his eyes on Hunk as he takes a seat.

“You’re not done?” one of them asks Hunk incredulously.

That question almost makes Keith laugh. The other two of their race left already because there was no point in staying. They can’t get off more than once every few days so the idea of someone going again in the same day is mind-boggling for them let alone again within the paid for time. Their eyes nearly bug out of their head when Hunk tells them the refractory time for his species is only about ten dobashes. He’ll go a couple more times to get his money’s worth.

“I’m a little jealous,” says one as he stands. He immediately plunges his cock into Keith’s mouth and starts rocking hard into him. “I’d love to get off in Akira’s pretty mouth twice in one day.”

“Same,” says the other. “Not that Akira likes it much.”

“To be fair, no one does,” says the other, carrying on the conversation amidst fucking Keith’s face. “Not even our own kind.”

But Keith is different. So professional. He’s the only one in this quadrant who can stomach it without having a reaction or throwing up.  And he never behaves poorly, does his best to provide the requested service and hasn’t failed them yet. Makes them feel desirable the moment they see him swallow and in turn has done wonders for their self-esteem. So they always come back and request him again. They even tip him generously which according to the rules they aren’t supposed to do.

“Heard he’s going to be transferred at the end of the month,” sighs the sitting one.

Ah yes the ‘transfer’. The one they have a sting set up for already. The transfer that will bring down the trafficking ring this brothel is a front for and expose all those Galra supply routes. Once that’s done Keith and Hunk can finally wash their hands of this place.

When this is mission is done…what happens to them? Him and Keith? Hunk doesn’t doubt they’ll continue the things they did here at the brothel but he wants more than that. Does Keith want that too? He thinks so but he’s not sure; they can’t talk much here without being recorded.

“Shame. I’ll miss him but probably not as much as he’ll miss you,” he jokes elbowing Hunk. “From the way he reacted he’s going to be dreaming about your stuff for the rest of his days!”

“Nex–” Keith gags but swallows it back. “N-Next customer.”

“I’m up,” the guy says giving Hunk’s shoulder a smack.

Hunk’s eyes meet with Keith’s which are soft and fond. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand and gives Hunk a quick smile that disappears the moment a cock pushes past his lips. But those lidded eyes, grey and sparking with energy like an incoming storm, stay focused on Hunk.

Hunk wants to look into those eyes every night. Wants to delve his fingers into his hair and bury his mouth into his neck. Hunk wants nothing more than to make him moan, groan, sigh and whine. To make him smile, laugh, feel loved. And Keith would never have to lift a finger for that to happen for the rest of his days if he’d be Hunk’s.

Keith knows that…right?

“Kinda glad you’ll be the last one he tastes tonight,” the last alien says as he blows his load down Keith’s throat. He chokes horribly but manages to get it down without too much trouble. “After all the good work Akira does, he deserves something nice.”

Keith’s eyes meet his and Hunk’s heart skips a beat.

“Next customer,” Keith says, his voice raspy but the longing in them clear.

Oh, Keith knows alright. He knows Hunk would get him the moon. A dozen moons. Would travel through a hundred Weblums with Keith. Hunk would do anything he asked if he wanted it and right now those eyes are begging for his company.

Keith deserves something nice, he’d said.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Hunk whispers as he stands from his chair to give the man of his dreams everything he could ever want.

And then some.


	31. Kinktober Day 31: Piercings/Dirty Talk/Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shance  
> Tags: Top Shiro, Bottom Lance, Piercings, Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Blowjob, Fingering, Anal, creampie
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This prompt is a DIRECT sequel to DAY/CHAPTER 28!!

Can I touch you, he’d asked Lance.

He still sits in the chair Lance seated him in. The one he watched Lance strip from, enraptured by his body as he gave him a lapdance. And now, in front of him, Lance stands without a scrap of fabric on him. Completely laid bare for Shiro to see and completely at ease in doing so.

Shiro’s forehead is still pressed to his stomach and eyes tilted down to look at Lance’s twitching cock. His fingers hold gently those lithe hips, thumbs brushing up and down in anticipation. So badly he wants to taste Lance that his mouth is watering at the thought of it. He barely registers the words that come past Lance’s lips.

He answered and Shiro missed it because he was too busy fantasizing, so he looks up with a questioning glance.

“I said yeah,” Lance snickers. “Go for it. Do whatever you’re comfortable with. I sure won’t complain.”

Shiro slides from the chair down to the floor to take to his knees, otherwise, he’s too tall to do what he wants without craning his neck. His prosthetic hand holds to his waist while his flesh and blood hand slides up Lance’s thigh. Warm and firm muscles under his fingertips. And so smooth.

He caresses that hand toward his crotch, fingers brushing through the thick curly hair there. Lance is the type to shave everywhere else, it’s shocking that he’s not bare here too. Shiro’s fingers wrap tentatively around Lance’s base and Lance sighs. Shiro looks up to see Lance smiling, his hand petting through Shiro’s hair reassuringly. It’s the boost he needs to move forward.

Shiro parts his mouth, tongue out, and laves it hot and wet from the base of his cock all the way to the glans. Both of them let out a noise at that. Shiro a hungry sigh and Lance a quiet gasp. He feels a surge of daring embolden him and Shiro does it again with far less hesitance.

He sweeps his tongue over the head of Lance’s cock, tasting the cool metal of his piercing. Brushes his lips against the silver with a ragged breath. He’s wanted this…for so long. The things he’s wanted to do to Lance–-this is ridiculously tame in comparison to his fantasies but it’s warming up his body in more ways than one.

Lance bites his lip with amusement as he watches Shiro worship his cock. Watches that tongue lap and trail down him. Lips kissing and mouthing around his head, on the edge of taking this further. Holding back like always but Lance can see that resolve wavering as he tastes salt from Lance’s slit. Shiro swallows with a needy noise and plunges Lance’s entire cock into his mouth in one firm pull.

“F-Fuck yes,” Lance curses at the suddenness of it and moans. “Sh-Shiro…ha…That’s…that’s what I’m talking about.”

Shiro’s eyes flutter open and look up to see Lance’s flushed face. There’s a smile there as he sighs contentedly. Little puffs of air as he breathes out Shiro’s name and ‘more’. Shiro then slides up and down his length to oblige him, teeth scraping and tongue swirling to elicit even louder noises out of him.

Lance’s feels warm all over, spreading from his crotch to everywhere. His legs twitch when Shiro’s teeth touch the metal in his cock. His fingers tighten in Shiro’s hair and Shiro groans. His back arches when he feels spit dripping down his balls to fall to the floor in thick drops. And then Shiro’s hand, the metal one, squeezes hard on his ass with several fingers close enough to his hole to send sparks up his back.

“Shiro!” Lance gasps. “Again, do that again.”

Shiro grunts and does so. Squeezes hard while pulling him forward. His other hand strokes Lance and his tongue licks up his shaft and then his stomach with a ragged hungry sigh. He nibbles on his skin and breathes heavy on Lance before speaking.

“Lance,” he rasps into him. “I…I want you so bad it hurts. God I want–”

“What do you want to do to me, Shiro?” Lance asks, his body shivering and rocking into fucking Shiro’s hand with a moan. “Because if it’s anything like what _I_ want you to do…then we’re both fucking  _filthy_ ,” he says with a lewd sigh.

Shiro’s cock throbs in his pants, painfully hard at hearing Lance talk like that.

“Shiro,” Lance gasps again. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Lance what if I-–”

“That was just a yes…or no…question, Shiro,” Lance interrupts again and he bites his lip with a groan. “Yes. Or no. Do you?”

Shiro presses his face into Lance’s thigh again, biting back a groan. What kind of question is that? His metallic fingers inch closer to Lance’s asshole, his middle finger gliding smoothly over that tight ring of muscle. He can’t feel it with that hand, not the same way he could with his real one, but he can feel the way Lance shudders and rocks.

God he wants to do so much more than fuck Lance but the things he wants…aren’t exactly pure or virtuous. How does he break it to Lance that he’s wanted to lick him open until he’s begging for more than tongue? That he’s wanted to fuck him into the carpet so hard he leaves friction burns on his knees? That he imagines bending him in half on his back, knees to his chest as he fucks him so hard Lance’s come reaches his face?

The worst part about all of it is he’s been thinking those things for weeks, ever since they first kissed. How do you say those things and not scare someone the fuck away? That’s something one eases into over time, not something you just say after four weeks of dating.

“ _Please_ don’t leave me on radio silence, Shiro,” Lance begs.

Lance gently pulls Shiro back by his hair so he’ll look up at him. His eyes are lidded but focused on Shiro’s, the hungriest of looks on his face. Lance tugs him up until he gets to his feet, crashing their lips together for several desperate wet kisses. His hands slip under Shiro’s shirt and go immediately for those pierced nipples, pinching and sucking down Shiro’s subsequent moans.

“I wish…you’d stop holding back and tell me what you want,” Lance says, biting at his lips. “Every filthy, dirty thing, you’ve ever thought about doing to me. I want to hear it, Shiro. I really  _really_ do.”

“Fuck, Lance,” Shiro groans as Lance’s hand dips into his pant and squeezes that raging hard-on.

“You think about…me sucking you off? On my knees and taking you deep into my throat,” Lance asks. “Swallowing you down?”

Shiro’s never heard his voice so husky before. It’s like he added several years of experience and maturity. This isn’t laughing and joking in the pool Lance. The right hand of Voltron who follows orders and defers to the leader. This is…a different Lance entirely.

And Shiro can’t say he doesn’t love it.

“I think about that too,” Lance admits. “I think about being blindfolded and on my knees, you thrusting into my throat with your monster cock. Your hand tugging on my hair, my hand twisted behind me and working myself open for you.”

He pulls Shiro towards the bed and guides him into sitting on it.  

“Just like this…”

Lance reaches over to the squirt bottle of lube on his bedside dresser. Pumps it twice and spreads it into his fingers before leaning into Shiro’s space.  He keeps his eyes on Shiro’s as bends his hand back and curls his fingers in with a sigh.

The sound is positively obscene. Slick squelching noises as he fingers his ass, pumping fingers in and out. Makes Shiro’s heart rate shoot through the roof imagining his cock making those slick sounds.

“But I’ve thought dirtier things than that,” Lance whispers in his ear, tonguing inside and making Shiro’s eyes flutter closed with a sigh. “Want to hear?”

Yes. Yes. Yes. He wants to hear all those things. Shiro swallows and nods eagerly making Lance smirk.

“Then reach around…and help me,” Lance hints.

Lance takes Shiro’s hand and guides it around his ass. He slips his own fingers out and encourages Shiro to pick up where he left off with his own. Not that Shiro needs much encouragement. He delves two smooth cold fingers into Lance and he arches into the touch.

“F-Fuck yes…more, Shiro, deeper,” Lance moans and Shiro obliges while biting into his lip. “M-More…Fuck…I want your entire fist in there. Fucking me open until I scream.”

Jesus Christ, the noise Shiro wants to let out at the image. The things he wants to say. The things he wants to do. Has his hard-on tenting painfully in his pants. He pulls Lance closer and slips another finger in making Lance let out a mewling whine while he unbuttons his own slacks to free his cock.

“Shiro,” Lance sighs, his eyes falling on the cock that’s revealed with awe. And hunger. “Do you know how many nights I’ve gotten off fucking myself on my fingers and toys, thinking about your cock and calling out for you?  _Every. single. night_. Since our first date,” Lance reveals. “Makes me sound like a fucking slut, doesn’t it?”

“Lance,” Shiro groans, his face flushed as red as Lance’s. “That’s not–-I…call out for you too.”

“Oh but…I bet it doesn’t sound like this,” Lance says and leans in, brings his lips to Shiro’s ear and moans. “God…fuck me h-harder, daddy. Put that cock in me! I want to be filled with you. Want to make you proud of how much I can take. Harder! F-Faster! Please g-give it to me daddy! I want to come just f-for you!”

Something snaps in Shiro then. Nothing violent or primal per se. It feels like a dam breaking and the water flooding out. No more resolve. No more holding anything back and Lance sees it in his eyes.

He takes his fingers out of Lance and Lance, without missing a beat, crawls into his lap. Shiro lines them up and without a moment’s hesitation, Lance drops onto that cock with a positively pornographic moan. Shiro himself lets out a weak noise as his arms wrap around Lance’s middle, holding him tight. Immediately he lifts and drops Lance as his hips snap upward into Lance’s slick asshole.

“F-Fuck yes!” Lance shouts, his arms encircled around Shiro’s thick neck. “H-Harder!”

“God, L-Lance,” Shiro groans into his chest as he pistons into Lance. “You f-feel so good,” he praises.

“M-More,” Lance begs as he rides.

More? Like–

“You…you t-take daddy’s cock so well, baby,” Shiro rasps and Lance fucking melts with a mewling whine. “You like that…when I call you baby?”

Shiro could call him a filthy skank. A disgusting cumslut. He could call him a worthless whore and he’d get off on it. But this…this is one of all-time favorite fantasies. And god is he ever glad Shiro isn’t put off by it. In fact, from the look on his face as he pounds Lance’s ass, it looks like he’s into it himself.

“Y-Yes…I l-love it,” Lance moans. “N-Now, f-fill me up, daddy. You…want to, don’t you? Say you want to, daddy. P-Please…”

Hell yes, he does. Shiro leaves his prosthetic arm wrapped tight around Lance, thrusting up as Lance drops himself back down. His normal hand grasps onto Lance’s cock and finds it dripping with precome. There’s a river of it drizzling out of him with each thrust. Shiro pumps his cock and Lance arches but bites his lip, holding back his release.

“Why…don’t you…come for daddy?” Shiro groans into his chest, licking the sweat from Lance’s body.

“N-No,” Lance pants and whimpers.”H-Have to…do a g-good job first. Have to make d-daddy proud of me.”

Shiro presses his mouth to Lance’s and kisses him hard like he’s always wanted. Teeth biting at Lance’s lips until they’re red and puffy. Nipping his tongue and jawline. No complaints from Lance, if anything he gets more vocal the rougher he gets. So he ups to ramming hard into Lance, punching shout after shout out of him. Lance’s face is slick with sweat and his eyes-–they’re starting to roll back as he pants out whimpering noises.

“P-Please,” Lance pants. “I-I-I–”

“Lance,” Shiro rasps into him, panting hot onto his chest and very near reaching his limit.

“F-Fill me, d-daddy,” Lance begs, his fingers gripping tight into Shiro’s hair. “Please! Sh-Shiro!”

Shiro lets out a ragged moan hearing Lance call out to him. Just like he imagines every night in his own bed but now…it’s real. Lance is here, in his lap, holding to him like he’s his only lifeline in a storm. Writhing in his hold to get more of Shiro inside him. All with a heady smile on his face.

That’s all it takes for him to break.

Shiro’s hips shutter as he releases a full load into Lance who whines, biting into his lip and sinking so that Shiro’s cock buries itself inside him as deep as possible. The whole time Shiro gasps and pants, blinking wildly to get his sight back which flashed blinding white as he climaxed. His hand on Lance’s cock moves quickly, wanting desperately to get Lance off as soon as possible.

“You…made me so… _proud_ , baby,” Shiro breathes. “You…took it all. So… _So good_.”

“Sh-Shiro!” Lance wails, his eyes practically whites as he arches and bursts a shot of come against Shiro’s chest.

Lance’s arms go slack off of Shiro’s neck. And so does the rest of him. His boneless body nearly falls backward, so overloaded with pleasure and exhaustion that he doesn’t try to grab anything. Luckily Shiro has enough a mind to clutch him close so he doesn’t fall and crack his head on the floor.

They’re a mess but Shiro holds him close. Pets through his hair and rubs his back as Lance gets his bearings back.

“I…told you…we were…fucking _filthy_ ,” Lance says and then chuckles. “And you wanted…to go slow. We could have…been doing this… _for weeks_.”

Shiro chuckles at that and they both laugh. Lance then nuzzles into his chest, sticky with come. He laps at it and Shiro’s nipples with a hum while Shiro’s hand pets his head.

“Once I finish cleaning you up,” Lance says as he swallows down drops of come. “We’re going again.”

“You want to do more?” Shiro asks incredulously. “Once wasn’t enough for you tonight?”

Lance sits up and grins that canary-eating smile and slowly licks his lips.

“I told you; you’re not the only one with a wild side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all my Kinktobers! They should all be safe here on Ao3 during the Dumblr Purge, so you can read them as many times as you want!
> 
> If you liked even one prompt leave a kudos! If you liked any especially leave a comment and tell me about it! Not sure what to say? Tell me your favorite part, or favorite line, or just leave a bunch of hearts. Anything will do! And thanks again for reading!


End file.
